Fury of the Admiral
by Syndic
Summary: The galaxy is engulfed in the destuctive conflict between the Yuuzhan Vong and the New Republic, but a new star of hope arises, a person long thought dead has returned from the grave to lead the glorious Imperial forces to victory once again.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Everything here, except the plot and some names, are not mine, they are the property of George Lucas, and I thank him for making such a legend, a legend so great it is becoming a faith.  
  
The story is not much, but I think the 'person' in my story deserves it. And no, its not Vader, Im tired of 'Vader-returns-and-mows-rebel-ass' stories. Send flames, I know how badly I did the Rebel POV.   
  
Fury of the Admiral  
  
Prologue  
  
The dead world of Ithor drifted in the vacuum of space. Several months ago, a great battle between the Yuuzhan Vong and the New Republic occured here, and in the process it has destroyed Ithor.  
Now,the only sign of life within the Ithor system was a lone Lambda class shuttle.  
The shuttle glided torwards Ithor with fluid motion only capable of a skilled pilot.  
  
Kowes has served most of his military career within the Unknown Regions, serving Grand Admiral Thrawn, and later Voss Parck and Stent. During the mapping expedition Thrawn was 'exiled' to, he gathered seventeen medals and numerous commendations. His favorite one being the Medal of Executor, which he got for destroying a lone Victory-class Star Destroyer. Several years after the demise of Thrawn aboard the 'Chimaera', he has defected to the Chiss homeworld, never to be heard of again. The thruth layed in a high class coded message that beeped on his comm. The message came from no one else but Grand Admiral Thrawn himself.  
  
Shaking off the thoughts of the past, Kowes reached for the automatic pilot   
switch, pressing it and falling back in his seat with a grunt. Now,all they needed to do was to wait for whatever Thrawn has planned to come. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Shades of enemies circled around him, one in particular was closer then the rest. Within its hand was the blade of the assassin. The assassins fury hand sealed his mouth,while he plunged his dagger in his heart.  
  
Blackness. Pain.  
  
Knocking on the door brought him back to reality, and he awoke with drops of sweat on his forehead. The knocking repeated. He took a deep breath, and quietly said "Come in".  
  
Kowes entered the room, with long and firm steps, not revealing fear nor disrespect.  
He saluted, and Thrawn returned his salute with a nod.  
"Yes major?"  
"Admiral, we have a Nebulon-B2 frigate entering the system."  
"Any indentification?"  
"They are approaching us by standard pattern Lota, the frigate's name is the 'Reaper', other than that, nothing."  
Thrawn's face remained cool and motionless, only in his fiery eyes for a second the fire increased. He moved his hand towards his chairarm.  
"Then lets hail them major."   
With a flick of the switch, a hologram appeared with an image of a man well within his thirties wearing an Imperial uniform with the rank of Captain.  
"Shuttle Gamma, transmit your code, or prepare to be blasted out of the sky."  
  
Thrawn smiled at the boldness of this statement, clearly wishing that he had more time for bickering.  
  
"This is Grand Admiral Thrawn of the Empire, Frigate 'Reaper' you shall prepare for my arrival." Thrawns voice was filled with authority and pride, his presence seemed to affect the captain, but he wasnt so eager to turn his ship over to anyone claiming to be the fabled warlord.  
  
"Oh really? Thrawn is dead. Dont try to sway me by your appearance, either supply the code, or be blasted out of the sky."  
"Then allow me to come aboard captain, and i will be glad to supply proofs of my identity. The code is Generet-Karagon-Stratos-Alpha. Thrawn out."  
  
Thrawn turned off the comm, he focused his look upon Kowes and spoke in a dreadful voice.  
"Major,dock with them."  
The major saluted, turned on his heel, and left the passenger cabin. He quickly sitted in his seat,flicking switches like mad to ignite the cold engines. After three seconds, the engines finnaly started, and after another two minutes,the shuttle was entering the hangar aboard the 'Reaper'.  
  
* * *  
  
As the shuttle descended upon the durasteel wall, detachments of stormtroopers were formed into a standard greeting party.  
With steam hisses, the ramp lowered,and down the ramp Grand Admiral Thrawn walked, with Kowes only a step behind him. The admiral walked with safeness in his step, and even captain Cayel fliched under the look of the fiery eyes. The admiral's cool pale skin reflected the coldness of the durasteel floor, and his spotless white uniform confirmed to Cayel that this man is more then your average-day cheater.  
  
Thrawn finnaly stopped infront of Cayel, and raised an ironic blue-black eyebrow in expectation. Cayel's arm instinctively flew to salute. While the puzzled captain pondered about what had he done, Thrawn looked at the captain with understanding in his eyes. Moments passed before Cayel spoke.  
"Grand Admiral Thrawn, it is a pleasure." said Cayel with a shudder in his voice.  
"No need to shudder captain, I am not about to kill you for breaking some tradition. I am not the late Lord Vader."  
"I know sir, its just that i wasnt expecting you to return."  
"What WERE you expecting captain?" asked Thrawn in light suprise.  
"Another cheater pretending to be some Imperial just to sieze my ship." said Cayel boldly.  
"Interesting. Captain, i belive you havent met my companion, Major Kowes, ace pilot."  
"No i dont belive we have met." said Cayel, extending a hand, which Kowes accepted with a firm handshake.   
  
"Now that we have finished the introductions captain, you could give me some info about the current state of the 'Reaper'…?"  
"Yes admiral. The 'Reaper' is equipped with 35 quad laser cannons, and 20 turbolaser turrets. The engine's and the shield is heavily modifyed, and recently we have overhauled the hyperdrive, which is now capable of traveling at speeds of 1.2 past lightspeed."  
The captain finished, his eyes fixed on Thrawn like turbolasers. Thrawn seemed to think about this information, as seconds passed Cayel grew more uncomfortable.  
"A fine job, captain. Do you have a base?"  
"No sir, we are never staying in the same place for too long."  
"Hmm. Good. Captain, i dont suppose you have a free room?" said Thrawn, with a bit of humor.   
"Actually sir, we have. It's near the bridge, and is now empty, aside from a few containers of food."  
"Do you need that room?"  
"No sir. We can storage our food supply elswere."  
"How about storaging your food supply in one of the technician's quaters?He would have to move, correct, but from now on there will be four technicians per room."  
"As you wish admiral."  
"Good captain. Order Navigation to plot a course for the Iridonia system."  
"Iridonia system? Thats a dead planet, right? Infact,its more deader then Ithor, and more deadlier." said Cayel in suprise.  
"Captain, dont worry." Thrawn chuckled, "We are going to land on Iridonia for a brief time, no more then twenty minutes. We need to get a DNA sample of the Zabrak, or even better, a living Zabrak though i dont hold much hope that we shall suceed in finding a living one that is willing to join us." Thrawn said, then waited for a few seconds allowing Cayel to add anything to the discussion. When it was obvious that Cayel wont add anything, Thrawn turned around and walked torwards the bridge with Kowes and Cayel in tow.  
  
When Thrawn entered the bridge, all talks were stopped, and all looks were upon Thrawn. Thrawn cocked up one blue-black eyebrow, and simply said   
"Interesting."  
"Navigation, set course for the Iridonia system." Cayel said, then stopped for a second to pick up a commlink. He turned the comm on,and spoke   
"All personel, this is captain Cayel speaking. Grand Admiral Thrawn has came aboard,and he is taking control over the 'Reaper'. Therefore, you are to obey him without questions. Cayel out."  
  
A wave of excited talks ringed troughout the frigate, and it continued when the Frigate entered hyperspace. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The Manari mountains were impressive, as much as whole Coruscant was impressive.In the palace hangar, another dirty fixes was in motion.  
"Chewie, get me the hydrospanner!"  
"ggrrrawwwllll!"  
"Okay try it now!"  
Chewie started the newly installed rapid laser recharge, and after a second, a loud blast echoed throughout the Falcon.The blast was followed by Hans screams,  
"Turn it off,turn it off!!"  
With a quick punch, the machine was turned off. Chewie turned his chair around to flip some switches, when his nostrils catched a smell. Growling, chewie raised from his chair, and ran torwards the ramp.  
"Where are you going,fuzzball?"  
Chewie turned around, only to find Han, standing in the hallway,black in face and his hands on his hips.  
"Chewie, i told you dozens of times that-"  
"Hi Han."  
Han turned around, only to find his brother-in-law, Luke climbing up the ramp of the Millenium Falcon.  
"Hey kid, how's it going?"  
"Not so good."  
"Why?"  
Chewie interuppted them by hugging Luke in a bonebreaking hug.  
"cough, easy Chewie…"  
"So kid, hows the academy going? What brings you here anyway?"  
"The academy is fine right now, the students are learning fast."  
"Good. So, what brings you here?"  
"A rumor. You wont belive me. But word is that Thrawn is back."  
"Youre right, i dont belive it. Pelleaon cant be that stupid to try to pull that off again. Not after the Camassi Document crisis."  
"I agree, but this isnt any ordinary rumor. Artoo has intercepted a highly coded message last week, while we were passing past Nirauan. We sent it to Ghent, and he said all he could find out this far was that the sender was someone called Mitth'raw'nuruodo. Aside from that,i heard a few rumors about him."  
"So?"  
"Han, Thrawn's real name is Mitth'raw'nuruodo."  
Han gulped for a second, then said:"So? I mean, it isnt hard to fake a message, or start rumors."  
"It was highly coded, and it was sent to someone called…Kowas or something like that."  
"Luke, did you say Kowes?"  
"Hmm. Yes thats the name. You know it?"  
"I know Kowes from the Imperial Academy, he's a top notch pilot. Always beated me in the simulator. Last thing i heard is that he was sent on some top secret mission."  
"Apperantly, he was sent on a mapping mission in the Unknown Regions with Thrawn. I just checked it in the database here on Coruscant."  
"Luke, i dont belive Thrawn could be back, but ive got a bad feeling about this."  
"Youre not the only one. Leia went to contact vice-admiral Pelleaon."  
"And Leia is done."  
A female voice spoke, startling both Luke and Han, and Chewie.  
  
"Hi darling." said Han.  
"What happened to you?" said Leia  
"Actually,me and chewie were fixing this hunk of junk," Han paused to look with sympaty at his ship, ",and the repairs sorta…exploded in my face."  
"Same old nerfherder i love." said Leia  
"Who's old?" Han said,giving the offended look to Leia.  
"Ignore what i said. Anyway, Pelleaon says he doesnt know of this, and from what i could see from his behavior, he seemed interested, and he asked me where was Thrawn sighted."  
"Why is he so interested in Thrawn?" said Han.  
"Perhaps its that Pelleaon was a witness how Thrawn almost destroyed the New Republic. Perhaps its just curiosity. But i think its more like great respect for Thrawn." said Luke.  
"Okay, any news of the Yuuzhan Vong?" asked Han.  
"Usual, the Republic fleet battles them day and night, but they keep coming.The Fondor shipyards are recovered though." said Leia.  
"How many losses?"asked Luke  
"Much, but not as nearly as how much it could be considering that they attacked with a fleet half the size of their previous armada that attacked Fondor." said Leia.  
"So, what do we do now?"asked Han   
"We go to our place for lunch."  
"Okay,me and chewie dont have much left to fix anyway…"  
"Same old Han…"  
"Who's old??" 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"Come in." a voice replied to his request. And he entered a bit frightened of what he saw.  
  
The room was softly lighten, dominated by a copy of the admirals chair from the bridge, nearby alcoves were filled with various hologramatic statues. Several circles of art samples hovered around the chair.  
The art appeared… aggressive, violent, like it is expressing a rage that was old several milennia.  
  
He slowly walked closer to the chair, wondering if this intrusion in Thrawn's chambers was wise. When he stopped, the admiral's cool voice spoke: "Yes, captain?"  
"Admiral, we have reached Iridonia. What are your orders?" said Cayel.   
"Scan the planet for any traces of technology or intelligent life, though i doubt you shall find any."  
After a brief silence, Thrawn continued  
"Also, send a detachment of stormtroopers down there, and some technicians to take some soil samples."  
"Understood Admiral."  
"If that is all captain…."  
A clear dismiss. Cayel still had doubts that this was Thrawn, but now all of them melted like ice on the sun now. This was Thrawn indeed.  
"Yes sir. If you need me i will be on the bridge."  
  
After captain Cayel exited the room, Thrawn flipped a switch on his chair, activating the comm.  
"Intelligence, see if there are any convoys with minimal or no escort within four hours of hyperspace travel."  
The Intelligence officer acknowledged, and deactivated the comm.  
  
Again, with a flick of the switch all the art dissapeared, shortly to be replaced by other art. Thrawn started his analysis with a smile on his face.  
  
Cayel walked out of the Admiral's chamber, then headed towards the main tech's office.  
The tech was a man with deep green eyes, having the look of a man who is at peace.  
"Greetings captain. Have a seat."  
Cayel dropped in the seat with a grunt.  
"How may I help you sir?"  
"Did you analyze the black box from the admiral's shuttle?"  
"Yes. It seems that this man is indeed Grand Admiral Thrawn, the man who came with him behaved like a subordinate."  
"Can the black box info be altered?"  
"Yes, if you know how to. Counting the days since that order arrived, plus the days needed for us and them to arrive, and plus the fact that there is no magnetic traces on the black box which always remain after altering the black box, I would say that this is the admiral."  
"Hmm." Cayel said and slowly raised from his chair. "Thank you, Greg."  
"My pleasure sir."  
With a nodd Cayel exited the room, suddenly afraid that he was wrong about Thrawn. Yet, a shiver of delight ran through him at the feeling that Thrawn will win this time and the Empire will be rebuilt.  
  
His train of thoughts was interuppted by major Kowes.  
"Yes major?"  
Kowes automaticly saluted, revealing that he was a soldier against all Cayel's doubts.  
"Do you have any starfighters sir?"  
"Not anymore major."  
"A shame sir."  
"Yes, a greater shame for the pilots that were flying them."  
"Can you get any fighters?"  
"I dont want to lose more men major."  
"I need only one starfighter, I can hand out enough damage to make any rebel we encounter sorry he ever messed with us."  
"Really major. We shall see. If we can,we will shurely get one for you."  
"Thank you sir!"  
"Dismiss."  
Kowes saluted and turned on his heel, slowly but firmly pacing toward his quaters.  
iPerhaps you can, we shall see/i. Thought Cayel. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Lomeir's jaw dropped at the sight of several shuttles approaching the surface of the planet. His jaw even more dropped when he saw stormtroopers walking down the ramp.  
iWhat would the Empire want from us?/i He thought.  
  
His train of thoughts was stopped in the beginning by a stormtrooper who carefuly started approaching his hiding place.  
So much for shealth. Lomeir shrugged, drawing his crystal blade. His eyes passed over the blade with sympathy, memories of his battle with the Dragon-cat flushed into his mind, but he quickly shutted them out. Past wont help him now. Streaching out with his feelings,he made the nearest stormtrooper think he heard someone hiding where Lomeir was standing.  
  
The non-suspecting stormtrooper slowly approached the bush,and poked at it with his rifle. Suddenly a hand catched his neck, and drawed him into the bush,and stabbing the crystal blade into the stormtrooper's armpit and neck.After he cleaned his blade, Lomeir shealthly but quickly abandoned his hiding place.  
  
"TH-388, where is TH-399?"  
"Dont know sir. Last time i saw him he approached that bush over there." said the stormtrooper and pointed towards the bush where his fellow stormtrooper was killed.  
"Lets check it out. Set blasters on stun mode and fire!"  
The stormtroopers swiched their blaster modes, and opened fire on the bush. After about five direct hits, the leading stormtrooper ordered the other to stop.  
"TH-388,cover me." said the leading stormtrooper, and without waiting for an answer started moving towards the bush.  
He suspiciously eyed the bush, preparing to enter it,when a particuliar detail caught his attention. Blood. He realized. After closer examination of the bush he discovered TH-399 lying limp on the ground, beneath him a large pool of blood. With a sigh,he turned around,and said: "TH-388,call…", he never finished that sentence,what he saw froze his blood. A horned humanoid clad in black pants and rags slaughtering his companion and then looking at him with rage in his eyes. He barely lifted his blaster,when the humanoid threw his blade. The blade cracked the white armor and pierced his shoulder with agony. Before he passed into blackness, he lifted his rifle in one last pose of defiance and fired once. With a hellish cry the humanoid fell on the ground. iAt least im not going to die alone./i He thought before he slipped into blackness.  
  
"Yes captain?" a cold voice replied.  
"Admiral, we have a captive." said Cayel   
"Hmm. Any losses?" inquired Thrawn  
"Two stormtroopers dead, the stormtrooper commander is wounded, it seems that he stunned the alien before he passed out."  
"Intriguing. How is he wounded?" continued Thrawn  
"It seems that the alien threw some kind of a crystal blade at him, it apparently pierced the armor. Fortunatly, he was hit in the shoulder."  
"Order Intelligence to study the structure of the blade. If it is capable of piercing stormtrooper armor, we might find some use for it."  
"Yes admiral."  
"What is the commanders name?"  
"Hotan, sir."  
"Award him with a commendation."  
"Yes admiral."  
"Anything else captain?"  
"Yes admiral, Intelligence has found a convoy with the lowest escort so far."  
"What is the escort?"  
"An assault frigate, with one wing of A-Wing starfighters."  
"Order Navigation to calculate an intercept course with the convoy after we pick up our troops."  
"Sir?"  
"You dont approve it captain?"  
"I strongly urge that you reconsider admiral, this ship is not capable of taking an assault frigate. Not to mention that this one is escorted by starfighters."  
"Your request is noted. Order Navigation to calculate the course captain. Silence your fears, we will be victorius."  
Cayel swallowed hard "Yes admiral.", he paused, "i will be on the bridge if you need me."  
He said, turning towards the door and making way through all the art samples in the room. The door closed behind him with a hiss. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Lomeir slowly opened his eyes. Something was wrong. He wasnt in Iridonia's forests nor in its vast steppes. The air smelled differently. Slowly he remembered his little exibition against the Empire on Iridonia, and the last thing he remembered was being shot by a wounded stormtrooper. They stunned me. He realized. Guess they need me alive. He tried to sit down, but he found his hands clamped to the bed. An electronical voice said:  
"Inform the Grand Admiral that he has awakened."  
Then he heard something activated, and another voice spoke.  
"Admiral, he is awake. What should we do?"  
He couldnt hear the reply, but he feared the worst. Imperials were known for torturing all who opposed them.  
"Yes admiral."  
This time he heard something deactivated, and a face came into his wiew. The man was holding a hyprospringe filled with some liquid.  
"Hold still, I am not going to hurt you. Do you understand?"  
He slowly nodded. There was something in this man that made him to trust him. The man slowly injected the liquid into his neck, and his vision started to blurr. iThey are stunning me again…/i and he faded into blackness again.  
  
With a flick of the switch Thrawn turned the comm off, then focused his burning look on Cayel.  
"Captain, how much time before we exit hyperspace?"  
"23 seconds Admiral."  
"Is my admiral ship ready?" said Thrawn   
The question brought memories to Cayel's mind when the Empire was at its peak. When the Imperial protocol was an unwritten rule.   
"The 'Reaper' is fully under your command sir." said Cayel automaticly giving the formal answer.  
  
The hyperspace tunnel turned into lines, and lines turned into stars. They have arrived.  
"Shields up!" said Cayel  
"Quad cannons, concentrate your fire on weakening the frigate's bridge shield, ten turbolaser turrets concentrate fire on starfighters." said Thrawn, paused for a second, then said: "Full speed, bring us at one point five or one point zero clicks near the frigate."  
"Admiral, if we go anywhere near that frigate we are space dust!"  
"Your point is noted captain. Full speed."  
A sphere of fear started to form in Cayel's stomach, what if Thrawn is mad… he turned his head to look at the admiral. And found Thrawn staring at him.  
"Captain, tell me, do you like art?"  
"Admiral, I hardly find it appropriate to disscuss about art in the middle of a battle."  
"That is the problem with all Imperial officers."  
"Pardon me?"  
"You lack adaptability and imagination captain."  
"Admiral, i.."  
Thrawn silenced him with a wave of hand, seeing that there were no remaining starfighters to oppose them, then he said: "five turbolaser turrets, concentrate your fire on weakening their bridge deflector shield!"   
"You were saying captain?"  
"I dont see how imagination would help us here."  
"Easily captain.If you were the captain of the frigate,how would you counter my move?"  
"Strenghten the bridge deflector shield offcourse, and open fire from all weapons." said Cayel still puzzled. Every rookie knew how to counter that.  
"Then watch captain. And learn" said Thrawn,briefly pausing,then saying: "Bring us in ramming position, then reduce speed by 77%."  
"Admiral…"  
"Wait, and learn captain." said Thrawn in a teaching voice.  
  
The 'Reaper' slowly raised its front part toward the assault frigate, which in return prepared for ramming by strenghtening their bridge shields even more.  
  
"Admiral,we have no chance at ramming them and surviving.I strongly urge you to reconsider!"  
"We are not going to ramm them captain."  
"Then why did you did all this?" said Cayel in a panicked voice.  
"Watch and learn captain." said Thrawn calmly, then ordered: "All turbolaser turrets, on my mark concentrate on the frigate's bridge deflector shield. Quad cannons on my mark stop shooting. Mark." Thrawn watched as his orders were executed with perfect timing, then slightly turned his head and looked at Cayel who pondered if he should restrain this madman and order retreat.  
"Engineering, full speed."Thrawn said,not revealing any feelings in his voice, nor in his face.  
"Do you see now captain?"  
"Im sorry admiral, what am I supposed to see?"  
"Ahh. Study the art captain. When you know your opponents art,you know their every weakness." Thrawn said,then ordered: "All turbolaser turrets and quad batteries, fire with maximum firepower on their shield generator on my mark. Mark."  
As his orders were confirmed,green spears answered Thrawn's call stabbing into the frigate's exposed shield generator, destroying it utterly.  
Then, Thrawn obviously pleased ordered:  
"Good job. Now, start disabling their weapon and comm systems,quad turrets, start destroying the engines on those transports. Helm, turn us starboard and decrease speed to 33%."  
"Admiral… I… I…." said Cayel, still awed by Thrawn's manuever.  
"Study all aspects of the problem captain. Eventually, they can be used as levers."  
"I apologize for my behavior Admiral." said Cayel.  
"Dont worry about it captain." said Thrawn calmly.  
Thrawn was silent for a bit,as he watched with his fiery eyes how his cannons disabled the transports.  
  
"Captain,prepare three shuttles." Thrawn spoke at last.  
"Yes sir." Cayel said,turned to face the communication officer,and nodded to him to proceed the orders.  
The shuttles slowly disembarked from the 'Reaper', gliding toward the disabled transports.  
"Shuttle's Gamma, Alpha, Beta, fill up with that materials. We are going to need them." Thrawn said,then turned his head slightly, then turned the comm on, and said:  
"Intelligence, I want a full report on all planets known to the New Republic."  
"Yes sir!" answered the Intel officer over the comm.  
"Admiral?"  
Thrawn motioned Cayel to wait, then he ordered: "Order the shuttle crew to hurry up!"  
After he reciewed aknowledgement, Thrawn turned his head to face Cayel.  
"Pardon me captain. You were saying?"  
"I was wondering why did you request that report from Intel."  
"Simple captain. I wish to know if Iridonia's location is known to the New Republic."  
"Yes admiral." said Cayel,althrough he was still puzzled.  
"You dont accept the fact that I dont tell you everything, dont you?"  
"Im sorry admiral, but I like to be informed."  
"That is commendable captain, but consider this as a test on which your confidence is built."  
"Sir?"  
"In due time captain, in due time. Navigation, once the shuttles have entered the hangar, set course for Bespin and enter hyperspace when ready."  
  
In ten minutes, the 'Reaper' was back in hyperspace, leaving behind an empty convoy. 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"Ahh, you are awake. Greetings." said a cool voice, without any trace of feelings.  
Lomeir slowly raised his head, his eyes still unadjusted to the bright light.  
"Does the light disturb you?" the voice said, and lowered the light level.   
  
"Better now?"  
Lomeir nodded 'yes'.  
  
His eyesight recovered slowly, and now he could see clearly the man infront of him. He wore a spotless white uniform, his pale blue skin seemed to reflect the coldness of the durasteel floor, but his crimson red eyes... they were glowing!  
"Interesting." the figure said.  
"What interesting?" Lomeir said with broken Basic.  
"You, my friend. Few are those capable of defeating three stormtroopers on their own with primitive weapons."  
"The last one managed to stun Lomeir."he said.  
"So your name is Lomeir?"  
Lomeir nodded yes.  
"Well Lomeir, my name is Grand Admiral Thrawn of the Imperial Navy, and im going to need your help."  
"Help for what?" Lomeir said confusedly.  
"First, I need soldiers, and the Zabrak are the best soldiers, after the fabled Darktroopers."  
"You want Zabrak to fight for you?"  
"I ask the Zabrak to join the Empire."  
"Can you help Zabrak live?"  
"Yes, I will provide shelter for them and their families."  
"Lomeir not certain. Mayhaps you wish to kill all Zabrak."  
"Why would I do that?"  
"The Emperor. You serve him."  
"The Emperor is dead Lomeir." Thrawn said.  
Lomeir's eyes widened with suprise, his entire being ached with joy. iWe are free.../i  
"We make a deal. I see for myself how you help Zabrak. Then I tell my tribe."  
"Hmm. Deal, Lomeir." said Thrawn.  
Lomeir extended a hand, and Thrawn watched it for a second, then accepted it.  
  
"Lomeir, we will build a base on Iridonia, and we need you to help us by warning us of any...unpleasant suprises."  
"You are going to need... biting fences."  
"Field parimiters, yes. Why?"  
"Dragon-cats shall try to enter. You shall see. Trust Lomeir, and he will help you. Im feeling sleepy now."  
Lomeir said, drawing his hand across his horns, and shutting his eyes as if trying to ward off sleepiness.  
"Very well. Captain, order Navigation to set course for Hoth system, enter Hyperspace when ready." Thrawn said,then slowly turned his head to face Lomeir."Good night Lomeir."   
He said, turned around and exited the room.  
  
"Yes captain?" said Thrawn his gaze fixed on something infront of them as they walked towards the bridge.  
"Nothing sir, im just wondering why are we heading for the Hoth system,instead of going straightly for Iridonia."  
"Easy.The survivors of the convoy will trace us to Bespin,and when they reach Bespin..." Thrawn paused,and licked his lips, "...they will trace us to Hoth, which has no one to trace us to Iridonia."  
"Nice. What about that base?"  
"The one I told Lomeir about? Nothing,we need to storage our resourses somewhere captain. Besides, it will serve to convince the Zabrak that we are at their side."  
"Are we?"  
"Yes. Their integration in our Empire will not only strenghten us, but will also help us with training.Iridonia is a perfect place for training recruits."  
"I agree admiral, its just... we will need more ships."  
"Indeed captain. We shall need to train more men. You see,if we had enough men, I would have siezed that frigate. But Im content with what we have now."  
"I hope that is enough admiral."  
"It will have to be."  
With that words, Thrawn entered his quaters, leaving Cayel alone with his thoughts. 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
"Is this a joke, Jedi Skywalker?" asked Admiral Ackbar.  
"No admiral. There is a possibility that he is back." said Luke,his deep blue eyes fixed on the Mon Calamari sitting infront of him.   
"Where did you intercept this message?"  
"Near Nuriuan."  
"The planet where he raised his fortress? Hand of Thrawn?"  
"You presume correctly admiral. But..."  
He was interuppted by the commlink.  
"Yes?" said Ackbar to the commlink.  
A gruffy,familiar voice spoke: "Admiral, let me in, we have problems."  
Ackbar unlocked the door, and Han Solo stormed in, walking with haste. Luke could feel his fear, his suspiciousness towards all of this.  
  
"Yes captain Solo?" said Ackbar.  
"We lost a convoy." said Han,briefly looking at Luke.  
"The Vong?" asked Ackbar, his watery eyes rolled in their eyeholes.  
"No. The captain of the assault frigate escorting the convoy reported that they were attacked by one Nebulon B2 frigate."  
"That impossible! A Nebulon B2 frigate doesnt have the capabilities to take on an assault frigate!"  
"The captain said they have the recording of the entire incident."  
"Plug it in, I suspect we may have proof that he is back." said Luke.  
With a nodd from Ackbar, Han walked to the holoprojector, and inserted a small disc.  
  
Suddenly a holographic photo appeared,and then slowly started moving.They could see the assault frigate and its convoy exiting out of hyperspace, and shortly after the last escorting A-Wing was out of the hangar, a nebulon B2 frigate entered the system.  
The A-Wings immidiately changed their vector,and sped off towards the nebulon frigate. When they were within one click, the frigate's turrets opened fire, and two A-Wings ended their trip.  
After that, the frigate's engine blaze increased, as it slowly flew towards the Assault frigate.  
First shots were traded, and it seemed that the nebulon frigate wasnt slowing down.  
The nebulon slowly entered two clicks,and still wasnt slowing down. Suddenly,the nebulon frigate opened fire on the assault frigate's bridge deflector shield, and increased their speed.  
"Are they going to ramm them?" asked Ackbar in amasement.  
"No." said Han.  
Ackbars big eyes rolled in their eyeholes, and he spoke:"Then why the manuever?"  
"Wait and see for yourself admiral."said Han.  
  
Ackbar turned his wiew to face the holo projector.  
The frigate was still firing at the escort's bridge deflector shield, however, several volleys of laser bolts were fired at various spots on the frigate. Most of them on the lower deflector shield.  
  
The Nebulon was still coming in, firing from more then twenty turrets, and suddenly, a volley of about fifty laser shots were fired on the frigate's shield generator. After another volley, the generator was no more. The Nebulon B2 slowed down and turned starboard, while the nebulon's cannons started taking out the weapon systems and engine systems on the escort assault frigate.  
  
"Thats impossible! A B2 cannot possibly fire that many shots it that much time." exclaimed Ackbar.  
"True admiral. Judging from what Ive seen, this little baby has been heavily modfiyed. From here, I think that there are around forty turrets on that nebulon frigate. Maybe more." said Han in a dark tone.  
"Forty turrets..." Luke whistled.  
"Judging from the message brought to my attention by jedi Skywalker, and this recording, there are only two solutions. Either we have another strategic genious or we have Thrawn on the loose."  
"I hope he can counter the Yuuzhan Vong admiral... I hope he can..." said Luke. 


	9. Chapter 8

"Yes captain?" said a cool voice,without any feelings.  
"We have reached Iridonia admiral."  
"Good. Mobilize all stormtrooper and fleet trooper detachments, as well as all techs,and engineers. I have found a suitable location for our base. Order the shuttle commander to unload them at twelve-five-seven-ten-BCHJ-two," the voice paused, "our new base." said Thrawn, the fire of his eyes increased with delight, and a smile was on his lips.  
"Yes sir. What should we do with Lomeir?" asked Cayel.  
"Transport him with the troops on the surface. Tell him I asked him to help us establish a base, we will need his knownledge of Iridonia's predators and dangers."  
"As you wish my lord."  
"Take a look at this captain."  
With a flick of the switch, the usual holographic art circling around the admiral's chamber dissapeared, and was replaced by some text.  
After several minutes Cayel spoke, his voice was trembling.  
"Super weapons admiral?"  
"These are not super weapons captain. The Death Stars, the Sun Crusher, the Darksaber, Centerpoint,... all of those are just weapons, which prove time and again their uselesness. The real super weapon, captain, is the mind."   
"Why did you need this report?" asked Cayel.  
"The Intel used Xyelon, a chem that induces amnesia, on the guards on Coruscant."  
"Why?"  
"To undermine the Jedi offcourse. You see captain, my second greatest mistake during my first campaign was that i never comprehended that Skywalker was supported by everybody, and feared by all those who served the Empire."  
"Ahh, I understand. You used the chem so the rebels would think a Jedi has penetrated the databank, and thats why you stole info on super weapons and Clone War information!"  
"Excellent work captain. Excellent indeed." Thrawn said, and Cayel felt his pride growing. The admiral wasnt giving congradulations every day.  
  
"Althrough, that was just an additional bonus. I needed the info on the Clone Wars. As you may know, the Sith established many strongholds and weapon storages during that period. I plan to find one or more of them."  
"Do you have any idea from where to start?"  
"Yes I do. The records show that a group of Mandalorian warriors joined with the Sith, and that they destroyed a good amount of starships and a great amount of ground troops before they were overwhelmed. The planet's name is Valonar VI, I belive that a storage may be found there. Several reports show that the people of Valonar found ruins of an ancient race deep in their jungle."  
"When do you plan to seek it?"  
"Soon captain. Soon. Now, lets go establish that base." said Thrawn.  
  
The smell of Iridonia's atmosphere greeted him. Yes, this was home. With Thrawn's help, many of his people would survive this winter. iSpeaking of Thrawn.../ithought Lomeir, his gaze focused on Thrawn who was approaching him.  
"Greetings Lomeir."  
"Greetings Admiral."  
"How are you feeling?"  
"I feel no illness."  
"Good. Do you wish to contact your tribe or will you first help us here?" asked Thrawn cautiously.  
"I stay and help. Your troops are easy prey for the dragon-cat."  
"Dragon-cat?" asked Thrawn.   
"A big predator that looks like a dragon but sneaks like a cat."  
"Intriguing." Thrawn paused for a second, "Here. We return your blade to you." said Thrawn and nodded to Kowes,who in turn gave the crystal blade back to Lomeir.  
"Thank you admiral."  
"You are welcome."  
"Now, I suggest that we build a wood wall that will protect us from predators, while your men are working.We shall place biting fence near the wood wall, when we are done, we will remove the wood wall."  
  
"A decent idea. We have several smart-plastic buildings packed on our ship, we shall deploy then once the palisade is up." said Thrawn.  
"Palisade?" asked Lomeir confusedly.  
"Wood wall." explained Thrawn.  
"Ahh, good. You now build pal-isa-de, I will go get help from my..." suddenly Lomeir crouched and drawed his crystal blade, his gaze fixed like turbolasers on the nearest tree.  
"Donatare!" he shouted. No reply came. The Imperials began to form a tight circle around the shuttles.  
"Donatare! Hata Lomeir chungllya!"  
This time the reply came. Suddenly, about twenty Zabrak entered the clearing. The leader stepped forward,and spoke: "Genardi acta chungllya!"  
"Dont worry, they are friends." Lomeir told to Thrawn and Cayel.  
"Do you know them?"  
"Yes, this is my brother, Genardi."he said, pointing towards the leader of the group, and then walked towards Genardi. They conversed for some time, and at last Lomeir returned.  
"They are going to help you. A pack of dragon-cats is near."  
"Good." said Thrawn, probing the aliens with his gaze. Most of them flinched. "Lets get that palisade up!" he ordered to his troops, and both groups relucantly went to work, cutting down trees and digging them in to the ground. 


	10. Chapter 9

"Yes subaltern?" said perfect Kotla. Tall and lean, his muscular body was covered in tatoo's and scars, giving him the privilege of wearing the cloak of command.   
"We are exiting luminar travel in moments, perfect." the subaltern responded, not daring to look at Kotla.  
"You may look at me, eminence."  
"It is a honor to walk in your shadow, aside the permission to set my gaze at you."  
iPerfect obedience./i Thought Kotla.  
"Ships present in the system!" shouted a young Yuuzhan Vong stationed at the sensors.  
  
"Captain, we got ships entering the system. But the hyperspace vector is...morphing." said the sensor officer from the crew pit.  
"Shields up! Power up turbolaser turrets, expand inertial compensators outside of the shield, we got Yuuzhan Vong on our hands!" said Cayel, then turned on the commlink." Cayel to admiral Thrawn! We got Yuuzhan Vong entering the system!"  
  
"This is Thrawn. Tell me what is going on, calmly if possible." said Thrawn calmly with his fingers interwined.  
"We have one Yuuzhan Vong frigate analog entering the system... two wings of coralskippers are launching." said Cayel, his voice was still nervous.  
"Ahh. Captain, join me in my quaters." said Thrawn.  
"Yes sir!" said Cayel and started walking as fast as possible without running. His authority wouldnt increase if the crew saw him running around.  
  
He found Thrawn sitting in his chair as usual, with his fingers interwined and in deep concentration. He was as calm as Cayel drinking Forvish ale. As usual, the room was softly lighten, with many art samples.   
With a flick of the switch, the art samples dissapeared, and moments later replaced by a large tactical hologram.  
"Quad turrets, Turbolaser cannons, concentrate your fire on the coralskippers. Engineering, turn us 180° starboard, then go full speed." said Thrawn calmly.  
"Sir?"  
"Yes, captain?"  
"We are leaving?"  
"No, we are just pretending we are leaving. The Vong have two possibilities. To follow us and provide support for their coralskippers, and to remain where they are and cull the weak and stupid out of their ranks."  
"What will they choose?"  
"They will remain where they are. They arent here because of us. What is the status of our surface base?"  
"They are removing the palisade, and are finishing digging the trenches."  
"Inform them to prepare for surface attack."  
Cayels fingers stopped cold as he was attempting to proceed the orders.  
"Surface attack?"  
The worldship stood in the distance, not moving except...   
"What in the Empire are they doing?" asked Cayel.  
"Attempting to finish their assigment. Which I presume is to remake Iridonia so they can grow their ships here."  
Cayel quickly transmitted the orders, and after he got the confirmation, turned back so he could face the admiral.  
Thrawns eyes were fixed on the holo display, where every now and then a red light went off.  
  
After ten minutes there were no red lights. Except one.  
  
Perfect Kotla watched another of his coralskippers explode in the distance.  
"All glory to you, warrior." he muttered reverently the appropriate farewell to one killed gloriously in battle, not caring to notice steps behind him. Slowly he turned around.  
"Yes subaltern?"  
"The carriers are landing."  
"Good."  
"Perfect... they have located an enemy base."  
"Nothing important. Order them to whipe them out. All of them."  
"Yes, perfect." said the subaltern, turned around and walked toward the nearest villip.  
"The ship is turning around to face us." snarled a Yuuzhan Vong stationed at the sensors.  
"Greet it with death." said perfect Kotla.  
  
"Admiral?"  
"Be quiet for a moment captain, I need to think." said Thrawn. "Yes, they will attack with all of their weapons, attacking our front side,meaning their dovin basals will be too strained to keep their sides and the rear guarded." Thrawn paused for second, "Engineering, full speed, bring us at one point zero clicks, then slow down to 33% throttle."  
As confirmations arrived,Thrawn shifted his gaze to Cayel."Yes captain?"  
"Perhaps we should use reprogrammed proton torpedoes?"  
"It would help, but unfortunaly we dont have any unless you had some in stock."  
"Yes admiral, we have twenty torpedoes stocked and ready to fire."  
"Good work captain. Excellent work." said Thrawn  
Cayel felt he was blushing,the admiral didnt give commendations easily.  
"Torpedo control, prepare to fire proton torpedoes." said Thrawn, and smiled for the first time since the Vong entered the system. "We have them now captain."  
  
"Do-ro'ik vong pratte!" announced perfect Kotla,and the entire bridge of the Mournbringer accepted the order, the call for ferocity unbridled, the absolute releasing of the base warrior emotions.  
"Assault them with all weapons when they come near."  
"Yes perfect!"  
"Yun-Yammka guide us to victory!" shouted perfect Kotla.  
"Yun-Yammka guide us!" everybody accepted the call.  
  
"Admiral?"  
"Yes captain?"  
"Commander Hotan reports that they are ready for ground assault."  
Without an answer, Thrawn slightly moved his hand and flicked a switch on his armchair. A hologram of commamder Hotan appeared in full size.  
"Your orders admiral?" said Hotan in a well balanced voice. His face remained a blank mask, and his long hair falling to his neck.  
"Commander, where are the Zabrak?"  
"In the trenches, their leader sent several Zabrak somewhere."  
"Get me their leader commander."  
Hotan saluted, and motioned someone outside of the holoprojectors wiew. Within moments, Lomeir came into wiew.  
"Yes admiral?"  
"Ensign Lomeir, what do you suggest that we should do in order to repel the Yuuzhan Vong?"  
"I suggest that we employ a ground conversion of the Kun' Eth manuever." Lomeir shrugged, clearly suprised by the way Thrawn adressed him.  
"I am trusting my troops to you, ensign Lomeir. Dont fail me."  
said Thrawn, breaking the connection.  
"What did he mean by that?" said Cayel confusedly. iWhat the hell was the Kun' Eth manuever?/i  
"Hmm. I think the Zabrak are more numerous then we thought... If my asumption is correct, Lomeir sent for reinforcements."  
"That cannot harm us right?"  
"No, but I fear I have missed something... something... crucial. Torpedo control, fire three torpedoes on my mark at the following coordinates: 4-7-1. Mark."  
Thrawn silently watched as the torpedoes rushed toward the unnoticable outcropping on the Vong frigate analog. And watched it explode in a glistering dance of sparks.  
  
"Perfect, they have destroyed our master basal!" snarled the young eminence.  
Perfect Kotla was silent. Without the dovin basals shielding them, they were sitting ngdins. There was no honor in this. He slowly turned around and said: "Subaltern, retreat."  
"Yes perfect... we are going to leave them?" said subaltern in suprise.  
Kotla pivoted on his left foot, swinging his amphistaff around the subaltern's neck.One move and he could easily decapitate the other Vong.  
"Yes. And give the gods my greetings when you meet them." he hissed,and pulled the amphistaff, letting the decapitated head roll on the floor.  
  
"Turbolaser control,maximum firepower on the Vong frigate's bridge!" said Thrawn.  
  
As if he heard Thrawn's order, perfect Kotla turned around to face the abomination daring to fire at him, and what he saw... was the last abomination he will ever see.  
The Mournbringer exploded in a briliant explosion of sparks and flame.   
Thrawn visibly relaxed in his seat, althrough his face remained without expression.  
"Damage report?" said Thrawn.  
"Reports incoming...shield status 23%, weapon system status 74%, system status at 87%, engine status 60%, several minor hull breaches."  
"Estimated time needed for repairs?" Thrawn inquired further.  
"About a week with the necissary resourses, with our current resourses,about two weeks."  
"Sensor control, I want a scan of the area in which the Vong landed approximate circle diameter... ten kilometers."  
  
Soon the report came in. The Vong numbered over two kilometers of troops. 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
"Commander Hotan,do you have any questions?" asked Lomeir.  
"Just one. Do you really expect this to work?" asked Hotan schepticaly.  
"Yes,I do. The Vong dont know even the base manuevers that we use." answered Lomeir.  
"Me neither." Hotan shrugged, relying on the fact that the admiral rarely failed in choosing his commanders. He just hoped he didnt fail this time.  
  
"Commander we are recieving a report from the 'Reaper', the Vong have approximately two kilometers of troops, including several minor ground bio-tanks." said a stormtrooper.  
"Okay,lets go ensign." said Hotan, jumping into the trenches, not bothering to climb down.  
  
Lomeir watched Hotan jump in the trenches. The man was a great commander, and fair. Considering that Lomeir slaughtered two of his stormtroopers, and even wounded Hotan in their first encounter, Hotan was actually kind toward him. He wondered if that was an order that came from the highest level, or was it something else.  
  
With a sigh, he pushed a crate toward the trenches. He didnt like using his power in this way, but he may need to. Experimentaly, he reached out with his mental strenght, checking if he can lift the crate. The crate lifted. Lomeir sighed with relief and jumped into the trenches. The moment he landed the ground trembled.  
  
The Vong were coming.  
  
They marched in tight formation, when they came within two hundred meters,the defenders began to fire. Lomeir opened a wooden crate holding E-Web machineguns. Hotan seemed to be in a trance firing like mad, and then he stopped, turned around and gave the signal to Lomeir to start dividing the E-Webs.   
  
When they came within one hundred, they released a volley of razorbugs and coufee's. Many Imperial soldiers fell, even Hotan was hit. Most of the E-Webs were without gunners. Lomeir sighed, and streched out with his mind.  
  
Most of the E-Webs began to shoot like mad,without pin-point accuracy but still devastating the Yuuzhan Vong march. Only half of the Imperials were still on their feet and shooting.   
  
The Vong finnaly came within one fifty meters,when the Horn of Rage echoed through the woods. The Vong stopped, looking around when the Zabrak rained down upon them.  
They came in rivers, wielding their crystal swords and spears expertly. Their eyes burned with rage, their horns glitering in the sunset. The battle broke into thousands of duels, between the Zabrak the the Vong. Lomeir helped Hotan, then drawed his crystal blade.The blade blazed with rage, and Lomeir rushed on the Vong with a battle cry on his lips.  
  
All the Zabrak hailed their leader,as he attacked the Yuuzhan Vong commander.  
  
The lean and muscular figure of the Yuuzhan Vong leader stood with its back turned against the sunset. He stood clad in Vonduun crab armor, wearing the vonduun head mask, a honor only given to the elite warriors in Yuuzhan Vong society.  
  
"Do-ro'ik vong pratte!" the Yuuzhan Vong snarled, issuing the call for ferocity unbridled, the absolute releasing of the base warrior emotions. The Vong warrior twirled his amphistaff, finnaly trapping it between his arm and ribcage, and spreading his foot distance. Lomeir answered his position by swinging at the Vong's amphistaff wielding arm. The Vong moved lightning fast, blocking the blow and pivoting on his left foot, delivering a roundhouse kick to Lomeir's ribs. Lomeir backflipped in effort to regain his balance, and the Vong lowered into a crouch.  
  
Lomeir charged head on, slashing and stabbing at the Vong commander, who deflected blow after blow. After another deflected blow, Lomeir flipped over the Vong, landing into a crouch. That was good, considering that the Vong pivoted on his right foot swinging through the air where Lomeir would have been with enough force to shorten Lomeir for a head, and throw it all the way into the trenches.  
  
Lomeir slashed at the Vong, pushing his amphistaff away and then he stabbed him through the vonduun crab armor with his sharp crystal blade.  
The Vong trembled, and then a whisper escaped his scarred lips: "You are worthy."  
With that words, the Vong fell dead, and Lomeir lost concience.  
  
"Admiral?" said Cayel,his voice rang through the room with cheerfulness.   
"Yes captain?"  
"A report is coming in, we fended the Vong off." Cayel said, practicly glowing with pride.  
"I had no doubts. Prepare a shuttle with twelve elite stormtroopers and twenty techs, major Kowes is leaving." said Thrawn,his face emotionless as always.  
"Sir?" asked Cayel confusedly,he didnt like being confused, it became a habit since the Grand Admiral took command.  
Thrawn explained. 


	12. Chapter 11

Kowes silently watched at the information gathered by Intel. The only difficulty was which target to pick. Even with the admirals specific request, he had a difficult time picking the easier one. With a smile he rase from the pilot seat in the shuttle, and went into the passenger part. Which was crowded with stormtroopers.  
  
"Yes major?" said the stormtrooper leader.  
"Strap in boys, we are ready." said Kowes.  
"About time..." mumbled the stormtrooper leader.  
  
Kowes shrugged not bothering to acknownledge that comment. He strode into the cockpit, throwing himself into the pilot seat, flipping the shields system and the weapons system online. In front of him, the 'Reaper' slowly orbited Iridonia. iSoon, it will not be alone./ithought Kowes.  
Intensifying his concentration, he flipped the commlink on.  
"Yes major?" a cool voice said, without any trace of emotions.  
Kowes could percieve the pale blue face and the glowing red eyes, staring at him.  
"We are ready sir."  
"Good luck major."  
"Thank you sir!" said Kowes, breaking the connection, and orienting his shuttle towards the cooordinates supplied by the navigation   
computer. The Sluis Van shipyards would be in for a suprise. He thought with a diabolical grin on his face.  
  
The shuttle seemed to stop,its engines flared up for a second,and then it entered hyperspace.  
  
"Captain?"  
"Yes admiral?"  
"Are the repairs done?"  
"The last repairs are finished as we speak admiral."  
"Add a commendation to each engineer's file, and inform the entire personell that with the victory we scored, our path toward our ultimate victory has inevitably begun." Thrawn said with a smile on his lips, his red eyes glowed with satisfication.  
"Yes admiral."  
  
The Sluis Van shipyards werent as busy as they where sixteen years ago, thought Kowes. He still remembered the defeat the Empire suffered here, and now, sixteen years later, the Empire will get what it came for. Starships. Four Golan II defence platforms, one Lancer frigate carrying a squadron of X-wing fighters.  
  
The target slowly drifted infront of them. Lancer frigate the 'Trident'. Kowes practicly sneaked up on it, until inevitably the frigate noticed them andasked for identification. When Kowes did not respond, they launched their squadron of X-wings and opened fire. Kowes went into a roll immediately, avioding a barrage of turbolaser fire, and getting an X-wing in his range, Kowes elegantly pressed the primary fire button on his stick. The X-wing exploded into a thousand sparks.  
  
Seeing the death of their comrade, the remaining X-wings ganged up on Kowes, but it was futile. Like a wounded lion slaying the dogs that dared attack it, Kowes took another three X-wings out of the sky.  
  
The remaining two X-wings retreated, and Kowes ignored them, but after he released two homing mines, which released Kowes from any starfighter problems. He could concentrate on the starship now.  
  
Kowes executed a sharp turn, bringing the Lancer into the shuttle's range.Dodging deadly torbolasers, Kowes lashed with a volley of ion fire on the Lancer's interstellar communication system. Slowly, and skillfuly, he disabled the engines, shields, and several turbolaser batteries before he called the Lancer.  
  
"Lancer Frigate 'Trident', this is Major Kowes of the Empire, prepare for boarding or be destroyed!"  
"Shuttle 'Alpha', ", the voice said with a defeated sigh, "we shall prepare for boarding."  
"Good. No harm shall be dealt to you or your crew, you have my word." said Kowes.  
  
"You wanted to see me admiral?"  
"Ahh, ensign! I wished to talk to you about several issues."  
Lomeir strode inside the dimly lighten room as usual, the admiral was studying art. Lomeir paused for a second to take a look at the todays display, and found himself fighting for words.  
"Where did you get this?" he said in suprise.  
"The Sarin dynasty 30 years B.E.?" asked Thrawn in light amusement, then answered,  
"Imperial Inteligence got it for me."  
"Its a wonder a copy of it still exists." said Lomeir.  
Thrawn studied him for a while, then when the silence became unpleasant he spoke: "Are you an artist?"  
"We are all artists." said Lomeir bluntly.  
"Explain." said Thrawn lightly.  
"You are an artist of war. I am an artist of rage. Everone is an artist. Even the lowliest rebels are artists."  
"Interesting way to put it." said Thrawn in a dreamy voice.  
"Why did you wish to see me?"  
"Ahh, pardon me. I wished to see you for two things. One, for your actions against the Yuuzhan Vong you are promoted to Lt. congradulations." Thrawn said, then paused as if waiting for a comment from Lomeir. When it was clear he would not add anything to the discussion, Thrawn carefully continued.  
"Lieutenant Lomeir,I am aware of your talent."  
At this words Lomeir dropped into a crouch, his blade drawn at his side, ready to charge at Thrawn.  
"How did you find out?" snarled Lomeir.  
"I combined two and two. A Force sensitive species and you rising a crate in the middle of the battle helped in discovering this." said Thrawn cooly, as if he didnt notice the danger he was in.  
"You wont get me alive." shouted Lomeir.  
"I do not plan to hurt you."  
"You lie. The Emperor hunted down my people, and has slain all those strong in the Force!" snarled Lomeir.  
"The Emperor was a fool." said Thrawn peacefully.  
"Oh yes I... what did you say?" said Lomeir in wonder.  
"The Emperor was a fool." repeated Thrawn.  
"What kind of a Imperial are you Thrawn?"  
Thrawn ignored the disrespectful way Lomeir adressed him, and continued on.  
"I need you Lomeir. This is a chance I offer to you and to the Zabrak. I offer you an alliance with the Empire.The Empire lies in ruins, and you are a part of the puzzle I need to completly, utterly and totaly destroy the Rebellion and the Yuuzhan Vong." said Thrawn.  
"How?" asked Lomeir dumbly.  
"In time and with training, you will be able to increase coordination between my troops. They will fight better and react better." explained Thrawn,and then he smiled. The glow in his eyes intensifyed.  
"I can hardly belive I could make your men fight better." said Lomeir.  
"In time you will. Now, is the defence parimeter around the base secure lieutenant?" said Thrawn, his face was emotionless again.  
"Yes sir, we have improved the defence capabilities, and our troops are finishing placing the mine field as we speak." said Lomeir, holstering his sword, and rasing to parade-style stature.  
"Good work." Thrawn said, and flipped a switch.   
"This is Thrawn. Navigation, set course for Valonar VI."  
"Valonar VI?" asked Lomeir.  
Thrawn explained again. 


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
"Move it man!" shouted Kowes at the stormtroopers.  
When the last of them exited the shuttle, he resealed the shuttle and launched. The duo of A-wings that has been shooting at him welcomed him with volleys of laser fire, weakening the shuttle's already failing shields even further.  
  
Damn it, I wish I had a starfighter around here..." mumbled Kowes as he   
plunged into a roll, narrowly avoiding a barrage of laser shots. He quickly lowered the throttle, and pulled the stick. The momentum allowed him a quick turn, and he unleashed a deadly volley of ion and laser fire. One A-Wing exploded immediately, the other one layed lifeless in space.  
  
The other Lancer frigate lay lifeless in space too, with its twin brother the 'Trident' looming over it like an executor over its victim.  
Just hours ago in the Sluis Van shipyards, they captured the Lancer, and effectively used it here, on Ryloth, the homeworld of the Twi-lek.  
  
"Frigate 'Trident', draw the A-wing in." said Kowes over the comm. After he got the confirmation, he switched his comm frequency to Beta group frequency.  
  
"Beta leader, this is major Kowes. Report."  
"Roger major, we are finished here." said the stormtrooper leader with a gruffy voice.  
Kowes switched to his entire team frequency.   
"Good work boys we are done here, Alpha and Beta leaders prepare your ships for hyperspace, Im feeding you the coordinates."  
Shortly after he got all the acknownledgements, they were in hyperspace, racing toward Iridonia, were the last Imperial warlord waited. The most cunning and ruthless warlord ever.  
  
  
On the bridge of the 'Reaper', Grand Admiral Thrawn stood infront of the front wiewpoint, with Cayel and Lomeir flanking him. Thrawn clasped his gloved right hand to the small of his back with his left hand.   
"Admiral, we are exiting hyperspace in moments." said Cayel.  
Thrawn nodded to Cayel, then spoke: "Is my admiral ship ready captain?"  
"The 'Reaper' is fully under your command admiral." answered Cayel properly according to standard issue Imperial protocol. The Empire was not dead. Soon the arrogant self-proclaimed New Republic and the supposedly invincible invaders the Yuuzhan Vong would realize it.   
  
The stars returned to mere points in space.  
They have arrived.  
"Shields up, power up turbolaser turrets and quad laser batteries and turrets, scan the area for any hostile ships." said Cayel.  
"Prepare a shuttle." said Thrawn for the first time since they exited hyperspace.  
Cayel nodded to the admiral,and proceeded the order.  
"Prepare a detachment of our best stormtroopers." said Thrawn,turned around and squared his sholders. Thrawn raised one ironic blue-black eyebrow and smiled. "Captain, Liutenant, would you care to join me?" he said.  
"Yes sir." said Lomeir and Cayel in unison.  
They marched toward the turbolift without a word.  
  
The forest greeted them with its characteristic smell as they descended down the ramp of the shuttle. About fifty meters infront of them, a dark building stood. It was like a piramid, only it had several cannons an its surface. It looked like the piramid's top was cut off, and a much smaller piramid putted on top. On each corner of the cutted top of the larger piramid, there were what seemed to be turbolaser batteries.  
The batteries were placed in such way that no matter from which side the intruder came,he would be open to at least four cannons and two batteries.  
  
"Sargeant Jiggins, assume a flank formation, and fry anything or anyone that interuppts us." said Cayel.  
"Ignore that order sargeant. You are to stun anything that interuppts us." said Thrawn.  
"Yes sir." said Jiggins with his electronicly modifyed voice.  
As they neared the mountain, they could see carbon scorings on its surface, evidences of a fight.  
They came within twenty meters, when Lomeir suddenly stopped. His neck muscles started trembling.  
"Whats the problem liutenant?"  
"This place reeks with anger and hatred."  
"How do you know that? Sir I strongly..." snorted Cayel.  
"Be quiet captain. This is the right place." said Thrawn, then continued: "Can you open it?".  
"Yes, it is a trait among my specie to use rage." explained Lomeir, still struggling.  
Thrawn nodded, then motioned to Cayel and the stormtroopers to draw back.  
  
When the Imperials were back at the shuttle, Lomeir experimentally raised a hand. Streching out with his mind power, he dug deep inside his concience. After what seemed like an eternity to him, he found it. The Rage.  
He turned his mental vision toward the fortress infront of him, and he unleashed the rage he held within him. The fortress shook, and the doors slided open with a hiss. Then the fort spoke to him.  
  
"Just what is he doing?" asked Cayel when they entered the shuttle.  
"Patience captain. He is opening the fort for us." explained Thrawn to Cayel, then motioned him to wait. Thrawn called for Jiggins, and the stormtrooper leader came.  
"Yes admiral?"  
"Sargeant, position four stormtrooper twenty five meters from liutenant Lomeir in a flank formation, yourself and the remaining stormtrooper will guard the shuttle ramp."  
"Yes sir." said Jiggins and exited to proceed the orders.  
"You were saying captain?"  
"Admiral, its afternoon, how much will we have to wait?"  
"Until the fort is opened."  
They continued the conversation.  
  
"Admiral?"  
"Yes sargeant?"  
"The fort trembled now."  
Fully awake, Thrawn exited the shuttle with Jiggins and a very sleepy Cayel in tow. When they exited the shuttle, Thrawn was suprised. It was night.  
A dark figure approached them, and Thrawn stopped and motioned to the two stormtroopers to prepare.  
The dark figure disolved into Lomeir approaching them.  
"Admiral, the fort is open."  
"Good work liutenant. Lets go."  
With elegant steps Thrawn walked towards the fort, and entered it with Cayel, Lomeir and the four stormtroopers who were guarding Lomeir.  
They wandered through the hallway, which was large enough for four men to walk abroad.The first room they entered was filled with coffins.  
"A graveyard?" blurted Cayel.  
"Hmm. Interesting. I do not belive the Sith or the Mandalore would place their dead this way." observed Thrawn.  
"You are right." said Lomeir.   
"How do you know?" asked Cayel suspiciously.  
"The fort told me." said Lomeir.  
"The fort told you?" asked Thrawn, his eyebrow cocked in a suprising expression.  
"You shall find several early-phase Darktroopers in these coffins."  
"Darktroopers? Here?" Thrawn's eyes became little cuts radiating with red light.  
"Yes."  
"What does the fort have?"asked Cayel.  
"Training rooms, a war room, the guard room where we are now, the main hangar, and..." Lomeir paused for a second, as if straining to hear a distant voice, "...something called Spaarti room."  
"Spaarti room?!" Thrawn said.  
"Yes."  
"Take us there." said Thrawn,his voice reeking with authority and anexiety.  
  
They entered a dank, dark hall, Lomeir raised his hand and lights were lighten. The room was filled with Spaarti cloning cylinders.  
"Excellent work liutenant. This will speed our counteroffensive against the rebels and the Vong." said Thrawn, his eyes glowing with satisfication.   
"How many are there?" he asked after a pause.  
"Hundred, all are more or less operational." answered Lomeir.  
Thrawn was about to say something, when Lomeir interrupted him.  
"Admiral!"  
"Yes?"  
"The fort is capable of hyperspace travel."  
"What?" shouted Cayel, his jaw dropped with suprise.  
"Can you activate it?" asked Thrawn.  
"Hmm...", Lomeir paused, "Yes, i should be able to."  
"Good. Prepare it for hyperspace." ordered Thrawn,beaming with satisfication. 


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
The green world of Iridonia flowed in the vacuum of space. The home of the Zabrak, the species Emperor Palpatine almost destroyed in his Jedi Purge.  
  
Now,decades later, the last Imperial warlord has set his base on Iridonia, and has ironicaly forged an alliance with the Zabrak, in effort to completly drive off the invaders, and to destroy the rebellion once and for all.  
  
Ships exited hyperspace at the same time. One group consisted of two Lancer-class frigate's and one battered shuttle,and the other group consisted of a modifyed Nebulon-B frigate, and a strange starship that looked like a pyramid with engines and hyperdrive.  
  
Aboard the shuttle 'Alpha', Kowes was suprised. He assumed the Grand Admiral would wait for him until he returned with a starship, but now he saw that the legends about Thrawn were true. The admiral's time table was shaved to a half second. The comm light flashed, indicating that someone was trying to get in contact with the shuttle. Kowes reached with his hand, and pressed the switch, while simultaneously lowering his throttle.  
"Major Kowes, this is Grand Admiral Thrawn of the Empire, I congradulate you on your efforts, the ships you aquired shall be put to good use. Im expecting your report on the mission." said a cool voice emotionless as always. Kowes smiled. Just like the good old days.  
"Admiral Thrawn, this is major Kowes. Requesting permission to come aboard sir."  
"Permission denied major. Take your shuttle down on Iridonia, meet us at our base."said Thrawn in a cool voice.  
"Admiral, we have prisoners, what is your order?"  
The other side was silent for a moment, as if thinking of the best way of disposing them.  
"Im sending shuttle 'Gamma' to pick up the prisoners and deliver them on Iridonia. Load your shuttle with prisoners and meet us down on Iridonia. Thrawn out."  
The voice was replaced by static, signifying that the connection was terminated.With a sigh, Kowes turned his shuttle and headed for the nearest Lancer.   
  
Kowes couldnt belive his eyes. The last time he was in their base on Iridonia, they were rising the palisade wall, and now, defence parimeters were in place,a mine field active, Two anti-personel batteries were in place, several smart-plastic buildings were up. And the wierdest thing of all, the piramid that arrived with the 'Reaper' now stood in the middle of the base.   
It looked like the piramid's top was cut off, and a smaller piramid putted on top. On each corner of the cutted top of the larger piramid, there were turbolaser batteries. Out of date, but apparently functional.  
They had even suceeded into making several landing spots for incoming ships.  
  
He elegantly landed his shuttle, and drawed his blaster. Profesionally he checked the power pack, and entered the passenger part of the shuttle.  
"Get out, keep your hands where I can see them." said Kowes.  
The prisoners raised their arms, and slowly descended down the ramp where they recieved the greatest shock of their life.  
  
Flanked by two detachments of stormtroopers, stood a humanoid wearing spotless white uniform of a Grand Admiral. His hands were clasped behind the small of his back. his skin was pale blue, and his crimson red eyes glowed with deadliness. Grand Admiral Thrawn. Presumed dead for sixteen years.  
  
"Greetings gentlemen. I apologize for the uncivilized way in which you were hijacked and treated." said Thrawn with his always-emotionless voice.   
  
The prisoner's were staring at Thrawn like they saw a ghost, several started whispering with each other but most of them fell on their knees, as if their spirit has left their body.  
  
Thrawn raised an eyebrow in suprise, then said in a comforming tone: "Calm down. Answer a few questions, and you shall be allowed to leave. Resist and I will be forced to hand you over to the interrogation droids."  
They sistematicaly started nodding and Thrawn motioned to the stormtroopers that they can take the prisoners to the prison pit.  
  
Kowes marched with safety in his walk toward the admiral. When he stopped infront of him, he saluted. Thrawn nodded, then said with his eyes blazing: "Greetings major.I presume you havent heard the latest news. We payed a visit to Valonar VI, and we found something valuable." he said, then motioned with his head toward the piramid.  
"It's an ancient Sith stronghold, and has a complete Spaarti cloning chamber."  
"If I may say so sir ,I think our offensive against the rebels might start sooner then we thought." said Kowes with a diabolical grin.  
"I think you are right major." Thrawn said and smiled.  
"By the way major, I will need your DNA sample." Thrawn said.  
"You are going to clone me?" said Kowes wih a suprised tone.  
"Yes. Your next mission is to go to Myrkr and bring us approximately forty ysalamiri. Take a V-38 starfighter and a shuttle that are waiting for you on landing platform 3."   
Kowes saluted, his face lighten with satisfication. His dreams of forming the perfect squadron will soon become real.  
  
He and Thrawn splitted up,he went toward the landing platform, and Thrawn went toward the fortress. Where Lomeir and a stormtrooper wearing a commander's insignia waited for him.  
  
"Commander, order leiutenant Cordero and sargeant Jiggins to oversee the interrogation of our prisoners. I want a complete report on what is their position, and their skill at work. Take the best and the smartest and brainwash them." said Thrawn in a dreadful tone.  
"Yes sir." said commander Hotan,the stormtrooper skull-like helmet making his voice sound electronic, saluted and left toward the barracks.  
"Admiral,my people cannot feed this much troops. And not to mention we will have clones soon." said Lomeir after Hotan was gone.  
"Yes, you are right. The rest of the prisoners shall be brainwashed for agriculture work. They will work in the fields, that should help your people." said Thrawn in a conforming voice.  
"What about shelters?"  
"I will instruct Intel to locate a convoy transfering smart-plastic buildings along with our further requirements, until then, your people will have to live in their current shacks." answered Thrawn.  
"Could you define the time it would take us to get the S-P buildings?" pressed on Lomeir.  
"Several days." said Thrawn in a annoyed voice, subtly implying to Lomeir that it would be good for his health if he would cease withh his constant questions.  
"Now Lomeir, either use the time we currently have to hone your Force skills or awake two or three Darktroopers." said Thrawn so quietly that Lomeir had to strain to hear him.  
"Now pardon me, I have to prepare our ships." said Thrawn,and elegantly walked into the fort, toward the War Room, where another copy of the admirals chair was ready for the greatest Imperial warlord. 


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
The room was softly lighten, the center of the room was a copy of the admirals chair. A lean humanoid clad in spotless white unform with pale blue skin and crimson red eyes sitted on it. Aside from a weak lamp on the wall, the only real lightning in the room were tactical displays of ground positions and of the entire system. A figure clad in olive green uniform and a olive green hat wearing a captains insignia approached the large chair.   
  
"Admiral?" said Cayel with a formal tone.  
"Notify the 'Reaper' and our newly aquired ships, the 'Trident' and the 'Warhammer' to prepare for hyperspace." ordered Thrawn, his gaze wandering across the displays, the officers working on their stations.  
"Where are we going admiral?" asked Cayel with caution.   
"We need supplies captain. And thanks to the extraordinary work by our Intel, we have located another convoy with minimal escort."Thrawn smiled, and Cayel smiled too. They would be victorious again.   
"Two strike cruisers and one Victory class star destroyer." said Thrawn, the smile dissapeared from his lips. Cayel's jaw dropped.  
"Admiral, I insist, even with our new ships we cannot beat that kind of force."  
"Your point is noted. Order the ships to prepare for hyperspace." said Thrawn, and paused for a second to add dinamic to what he would say "And tell them, that the victory we shall score today, is the first potential reward we shall recieve. But not the last." finished Thrawn, his crimson red eyes glowing wildly.  
"Yes admiral." said Cayel and nodded to the officer stationed on the communication station to proceed the orders.  
  
If Thrawn planned to say anything, he was interrupted by leiutenant Cordero and sargeant Jiggins who approached his chair, and assumed parade-style stand.  
"Yes, leiutenant?" asked Thrawn.  
"Sir, we have finished brainwashing the prisoners according to your selection. What are your orders?"  
"Captain, add a commendation to leiutenant Cordero's and sargeant Jiggins's file, and deploy those brainwashed troops on our Lancers. Leiutenant, brainwash the rest of them, they shall work in the fields to provide food for our troops." said Thrawn dead cool.  
"Thank you sir!" said the electronicly modifyed voice of leiutenant Cordero.  
"Dismiss." said Thrawn, his gaze fixed on the men dressed in stormtrooper armor as they exited the room.  
"Admiral, the starships report that they are ready."  
"Then lets go captain. Order shuttle Beta to prepare for liftoff." said Thrawn, and after Cayel proceeded the orders marched out of the dark room in easy safe steps.   
  
  
Commander Dervong stood proud infront of the viewpoint of his flagship, the Vong light cruiser 'Tormentor'. His actions have earned him the right to wear the cloak of command, to wear vonduun crab armor and helmet, and to command a strike force of his own. Soon they would strike fear into the heart of the infidels. And the glorious armies of the Yuuzhan Vong will have a suitable planet for a ship womb. Yaga Minor shall fall today.   
"Belek tiu commander." said someone behind him. He turned around with subtle battle readiness in his fluid moves, before him stood a young Yuuzhan Vong warrior, with minor scars and tatoo's. his hands were slapped to the opposite shoulders.   
"What is it?" said Dervong, testing the youngling with his gaze.  
"Almost all of our taskforce is assembled. We shall be ready to assail Yaga Minor within four days. We are ready to attack the convoy whenever you wish." said the sublatern.  
"Very well, enter luminar travel at will. Dowin tu gu." said Dervong, dismissed the youngling and turned to face the starfield once again.  
He could see the strenght of his task force, as will the infidels see. Soon, Yaga Minor shall fall. He was still in deep thoughts when his task force jumped into luminar travel.   
  
"Admiral, we are exiting hyperspace in approximately twelve seconds." formally reported Cayel.   
"Is my admiral ship ready captain?" said Thrawn according to Imperial protocol. Cayels back automaticaly stiffened to parade-style stand. "The 'Reaper' is fully under your command, admiral." he answered according to Imperial protocol. Again, his mind was flushed by memories of the time when the Empire was at its peak, when Imperial protocol was an unwritten rule aboard all Imperial starships.  
"Reverting to realspace." reported someone from the crew pit. Again, the stars reverted into points of light. They have arrived.  
"Scanning area, two strike cruisers and one... admiral, Yuuzhan Vong are attacking the convoy!"  
"shields up, power up turbolaser turrets and quad batteries, explain the situation, clamly if possible." said Thrawn cooly.  
"Reading two Yuuzhan Vong frigate analogs, one light cruiser analog, and three corvette analogs." said the sensor officer, his voice still nervous, but apparently under control.   
"Engineering, full speed, expand inertial compensator, bring us in closer to that corvette analog that is battering the right strike cruiser." said Thrawn in a calm voice, but even he was in a grim mood.  
"Order the 'Trident' and the 'Warhammer' to concentrate on the other corvette!" ordered Cayel.  
"Ignore that order! Order them to assume drawn flank formation and concentrate on starfighters." said thrawn in a vile voice.  
"Admiral?"  
"We shall need all of our weapons captain, the Lancers are anti-starfighter ships, that is why I specificaly requested them." explained Thrawn.  
"Torpedo control, prepare to fire." ordered Cayel, then continued quietly:  
"Then you knew this would happen?"   
"I knew we would be seeing more Vong, and since their next target will be Yaga Minor, we needed Lancers."  
"What?"  
"Later captain, turbolaser turrets, try to avoid their black holes, quad batteries fire in volleys."  
Silently they watched the corvette analog attempt to turn toward them, but failing utterly due to volleys after volleys of quad beams.   
"Torpedo control, fire two torpedos at following coordinates:2-9-9 and 3-9-9." said Thrawn.  
The torpedoes rushed from their tubes, rushing toward the corvette's bridge from both sides. The exhausted dovin basals were unable to create a black hole, and the Vong ship ended its life in a fiery death.  
"Admiral sir, we are recieving a transmission from the Victory-class star destroyer." said the communication officer.  
"Link it here."  
"Admiral?"  
"Trust me captain."  
Instantly a hologram appeared of a sullustan wearing captain insignia infront of Thrawn and Cayel. The sullustan apparently expected anyone but the dreaded warlord.  
"Greetings captain."  
"Greetings admiral." the sullustan visibly shuddered motioning something to someone outside the wiew area.  
"Admiral...I...." started the sullustan, but Thrawn interrupted him.  
"Captain, concentrate fire from your ships on that frigate that is sneaking up your neck. My ships will protect you... for now." said Thrawn with an appropriate dose of malice in his tone.  
"As you wish admiral." said the sullustan and breaked the connection.  
  
"Why did you do that sir?" asked Cayel in suprise.  
"Just a moment captain. Engineering, turn us twenty seven percent starboard, assume full speed. Torpedo control be ready." said Thrawn, straightening up a bit in his chair.  
"You were saying captain?" he said.   
"Why did you do that sir?" repeated Cayel.  
"Becouse the crew of those ships needed moral boost. And what is a better moral boost then the return of someone who almost defeated them, someone who could predict their strategies before they even remembered them? Afterall, when we defeat the Vong here and take their cargo as payment, they will need morale when they return to Coruscant." explained Thrawn.  
"I respectfully say that that move will only bring us unwanted rebel attention." bluntly said Cayel.  
"Your point is noted. Engineering, bring us to one point zero clicks from that corvette analog, Communication, order our lancers to assume flank formation with their main target coralskippers." said Thrawn.   
  
Soon enough, their target which looked like an overgrown asteroid spitting plasma at ships came into range.  
"Turbolaser turrets, stand by. Quad lasers, fire in volleys. Engineering,lower us five degrees starboard, then assume full speed. Turbolasers, fire on my mark." Thrawn paused as they came approximately two hundred meters from the corvette analog, then he ordered calmly: "Mark. Torpedo control, fire two two torpedoes at coordinates: 6-7-7 and 6-8-8."   
  
His call was answered by green spears, of which some ended their path into the miniature black holes, but most of them passed through, causing fragments along the yoorik coral hull.Then, like they were cutting off a snake's head, the torpedoes hitted the bridge from both sides, and the corvette ended its life in a sparkling explosion.  
  
"Damage report?" asked Thrawn.  
"Shields at 31% and holding, minor hull hits, the 'Trident' has almost lost its shields while the 'Warhammer' has shields on 69% and recharging." came the reply from the crew pit.  
"Order the 'Trident to break off and oversee the cargo transfer, and order it to start recharging its shields. Shuttle control, launch and load the 'Trident' with the contents of that convoy." ordered Thrawn with a smile.  
"We are going to steal the cargo now?"  
"Less likely that they will oppose us, captain. Im expecting a call very soon from that star destroyer." Thrawn smiled, his gaze concentrated on Cayel like turbolasers.  
"Admiral..." the communication officer called.  
"Link the call leiutenant." said Thrawn.  
Again, a hologram of the sullustan appeared,this time the captain was red with anger.  
"Admiral, send those ships back or we will open fire!" he yelled.  
"You are in no position to open fire. The frigate is giving you enough trouble, if I order my turbolaser turrets to fire on your ship you will be vacuum dust within seconds. Dont try me captain, I dont like helping rebels." said Thrawn with a dose of malice.  
"You..." the sullustan started.  
"I can get rid of that frigate for you."  
"What? How?" said the sullustan captain, then his face immediately darkened. "How much will it cost us?" he said suspiciously.  
"Two strike cruisers from your escort." said Thrawn, while at the same time the glow of his eyes intensifyed so even the sullustan flinched.  
"Thats blackmail!" shouted the sullustan.   
"Congradulations captain, I see you are wise enough to recognize the situation." said Thrawn, and in the background Cayel covered his smile with his right hand. He already knew that they have won.  
"Argh, alright. Destroy the frigate and the strike cruisers are yours." said the sullustan with a defeated sigh.  
"Very well. Order the freighter C-X-1245 crew to jettison its cargo if my shuttles havent taken it already, and to head for the escape pods. Trust me, we are running out of time." Thrawn said, and Cayel checked it on his datapad with a frown. The discovery froze him. The freighter was not far away from the frigate, but the 'Repear' couldnt shoot at it from this distance... but the 'Trident' could. Cayel smiled, knowing that Thrawn did it again.  
The sullustan reported that the pods were jettisoned, and that his star destroyer tractored them in. Thrawn switched to the 'Trident's frequency and ordered: "Frigate 'Trident', fire three turbolaser shots on the following coordinates: 6-4-9 on my mark. Mark." the order was executed with expert timing, and the turbolaser rays hitted the right engine of the freighter. The freighter started turning around and around,the momentum carrying him toward the Vong frigate analog, and he finished his path in a great explosion which took out both of the ships.   
  
"Frigate 'Trident', extraordinary shot. Engineering, bring us in close.'Warhammer', flank our right side."  
  
It was all over in thirty minutes. The light cruiser was in hyperspace toward Bimmel, and Thrawn was racing toward Hoth with two strike cruisers more, and all of his ships loaded with materials. 


	16. Chapter 15

Forgot to continue updating, had to finish up some other stories, but the time has came that I finish this story. Only a few more dozens of chapters to go, then we are heading for a sequel lol.   
  
Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it, and albeit a bit late, I dedicate this story to the greatest Grand Admiral ever, Thrawn youre the best lol.   
  
here we go...  
  
---==*************==---  
  
  
Chapter 15  
  
The senate chamber wasnt so filled with fear and astonishment since the Camassi document crisis. Now, the same person returned. Grand Admiral Thrawn.   
"Let me get this cleared out captain Ywowe, you allowed this imposter to take two strike cruisers from your task force? and pillage your convoy?" said admiral Ackbar, his huge eyes rolling in his eyeholes.  
"I had no choice! My ship was disabled!" shouted Ywowe from his place.  
"Captain Ywowe, tell us how the battle went before the supposed coming of Thrawn?" interrupted Leia.  
"We were outnumbered, the enemy counted three corvette analogs, two frigate analogs and one light cruiser analog, with a swarm of coralskippers."  
"Was there any hope of victory?" pressed on Leia.  
"No." bluntly said Ywowe.  
"In normal circumstances, if there was some other commander instead of Thrawn comandeering a modifyed Nebulon B frigate and two Lancers, would they help much?"  
"Perhaps we could have, the possibilities are small."  
"Judging from the recording you provided us with, captain Ywowe, do you think that the man comandeering the... 'Reaper' is Thrawn?" Leia said.  
"To be honest, I do." said Ywowe.  
"Admiral, is there any connection between the theft of two Lancer frigates, and the death of two squadrons with Thrawns resurgence?" asked Fey'lya, his furr rippling in waves.   
"Yes councilor Fey'lya. The lancers you refered to are the ones used in the battle recording captain Ywowa presented to us." answered Ackbar bluntly, his eye lids squeezing with anger. They never like each other. Leia reminded herself.  
"Captain, you said that the light cruiser and the escaped into hyperspace. What was the vector?" Ackbar said.  
"He jumped toward Bimmel." answered Ywowe  
The council chamber was silent, for they realized that the information they gathered of a fleet gathering at Bimmel was correct. Now, they knew the target. Bastion. The only logical target.   
  
* * *  
  
"Captain, inform Lomeir that we have found the shelters for his people." said Thrawn while looking out of the wiewport sroking his chin with his right hand, and holding his left arm beneath his right arm,supporting it.   
"Im shure he shall be happy." said Cayel diplomaticaly.  
"Yes, and it is time that he pays for them. Send a shuttle for Lomeir, order all ships on stand by, we will leave once the shuttle is onboard." said Thrawn in a dread voice.  
"Problems admiral?" asked Cayel.  
"Indeed captain. Im worried about that light cruiser that managed to evade our grasp." said Thrawn.  
"Yaga Minor?" asked Cayel.  
"That is what i think they plan to do. Did major Kowes return with the necissary ysalamiri?"  
"Yes, they have already been deployed in the cloning chamber. The major requested two clones admiral."  
"What clones?" said Thrawn with dread,his eyes red slits. Suspicion began to form in his mind. Unnoticed, a shuttle entered the hangar of the 'Reaper'.  
"Clones of himself." answered Cayel darkly.   
Hmm. Order him to..." Thrawn started,but was interrupted by a beep from Cayel's datapad. Cayel throwed an apologizing look to Thrawn, and checked the report that arrived. Major Kowes and two clones have arrived. Raising his wiew from his datapad, he saw Kowes entering the bridge with two of his clones flanking him.   
"Greetings major. Perhaps you would care to explain the reason of this exibition to me." said Thrawn, his face a deadly mask.   
"Pardon me sir, I thought you would like to get a good starfighter squadron." answered Kowes, then continued: "Allow me to introduce you to my associates. Ensign Kowas and Ensign Kowis. We wish to form the first squadron in the reborn Empire."  
"Permission granted Major. The Empire needs officers who are able to take the initiative." said Thrawn, he seemed to relax a bit.  
"What will this squadron be called like?" asked Thrawn.  
"Phantom squadron."  
"Prepare your squadron for action major, its time to show the Yuuzhan Vong what happens when you deal with the Empire." Thrawn said  
"Yes sir! Our fighters are being loaded and fueled as we speak." said Kowes, his face wearing the sly grin of a Hutt that had a fix on the podrace.  
"Good work major. Prepare your squadron for hyperspace. And for battle." said Thrawn then turned around to face Cayel.  
"Captain, order our cloning facility to star cloning ship crews at high speed, i want enough cloned crew to fill up our current ships, and another Carrack class cruiser. Order all our ships to set course for Yaga Minor, enter hyperspace when ready."  
  
Cayel thinked about it for a moment, the time needed for them to reach Yaga Minor, the time needed for the Vong to reach Yaga Minor...  
"Yes captain. Now we are racing." answered Thrawn to his thoughts.   
  
Soon all ships reported in, and they were racing toward Yaga Minor. 


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
They exited luminar travel, and before them, their prize awaited. Yaga Minor. Its defenses were even smaller then their usual.   
After his disgrace during the catastrophic convoy attack, Dervong was barely holding his anger in check. The commander who disgraced him shall pay.   
"The infidels are launching fighters commander." snarled the Vong stationed at the sensors.  
"Coralskipper groups are launched." came a report.  
"Full speed, lets cleanse the universe of this infidels." snarled Dervong.  
"Additional ships entering the system." said another Vong. "They number one star destroyer, and five minor ships."  
"Our diversion was sucessful. Order our frigates and corvettes to take care of the smaller starships, our destroyers shall take care of the larger defenses." ordered Dervong.  
The leiutenant slapped his hands on their opposite shoulders, bowed, and proceeded the order.  
  
"Captain, how much before we exit hyperspace?" said Pelleaon for the first time since he came on the command bridge.  
"Approximately twenty seconds sir." answered Ardiff quietly.  
"Very good. Carry on." said Pelleaon. Somehow, he felt it in his bones that this battle would be different. He probably got excited about the call he recieved from Organa Solo. Nothing more.  
Lines turned into points of light on a black background, and infront of them, Yaga Minor and its defending fleet stood against what seemed to be a swarm of asteroids.  
"Order our escort to concentrate on frigate and cruiser analogs. Launch all TIE squadrons. Full speed ahead."  
  
The two forces clashed, and caught between the titans, TIE fighters and Coralskippers blazed around, hoping that in someway they could topple the odds on their side.   
  
Another assault frigate ended its life in a fiery show of sparks.   
"TIE Bomber squadron Lota, preform a Concussion run on the corvette in sector 4, TIE Fighter squadrons Alpha and Beta, fire with quad-mode shots at the following coordinates, 2-9-2." said Pelleaon. The squadrons fired volley after volley of laser fire, and a wave of missiles flew unnoticed toward the corvette analog, delivering the death blow.  
"Good work. Captain..." continued Pelleaon, but was interuppted by the sensor officer who called out from the crew pit.   
"Admiral, ships exiting hyperspace in sector six."  
"Identification?" requested Pelleaon.  
"Counting two Strike-class cruisers the 'Storm' and 'Lightning', two Lancer-class frigates the 'Warhammer' and 'Trident', and one modifyed Nebulon-B frigate... the 'Reaper', sir."   
"Hail them, inform them to cover our flank while we deal the main blow."  
"Sir, they arent responding to our hailing."  
  
"Is my admiral ships ready captain?" said Thrawn, his voice deadly cool.  
"The 'Reaper' is fully under your command sir." automaticaly replied Cayel.  
"Good. Revert to realspace at will." nodded Thrawn.  
"Reverting to real space... stand by." said the navigation officer from the crew pit. Lines turned to points of light. They have arrived.  
"Shields up! Sensor report?" said Cayel.  
"Reading four Imperial class-star destroyers, and about twenty minor starships. Vong ship count... estimated five destroyer analogs, and about thirty minor starship analogs."  
"Pelleaon is a little short of ships it seems." noted Cayel.  
"Yes indeed. We have arrived in time. Ignore Imperial forces captain."  
"Ignore them?"  
"The last thing we want after our little exibition in that convoy attack is more proof of my existance. Let the rebels cling to false hopes, they will fall easier."  
"As you wish admiral."  
As Cayel stared out from the wiew point at their fleet, Lomeir walked aboard the bridge. He was clad in his black pants as usual, only with the addition of a black blouse, which was unbuttoned at the top. His crystal sword was at his side as usual.  
"Greetings admiral, captain." he nodded.  
"Greetings leiutenant." said Thrawn.  
They didnt speak another word, they both knew what they had to do. Only question was who's assigment was more unpleasant. Thrawn turned to face the starfield, gazing out at the Vong swarm. He suddenly thought of Pelleaon aboard the 'Chimaera'. Pelleaon. He wondered how did his old second-in-command handle things after the disaster at Bibirlingi... apparently he had done well. The Yuuzhan Vong would learn the lesson. As would the arrogantly self-proclaimed New Republic.  
"Order the 'Warhammer' and 'Trident' to assume drawed flank formation, then order 'Storm' and 'Lightning' to assume line formation with the 'Reaper'" said Thrawn to the communication officer who was somewhere in the crew pit. Soon, the confirmation came in and Thrawn's ships were set in a crude W formation.   
"Order 'Storm' to attack the corvette analog to the right!" said Cayel.  
"Disregard that order. Lancer frigates, concentrate your fire on Coralskippers, all ships extend your inertial compensator." interrupted Thrawn.  
"Admiral?" said Cayel in suprise. Such a clear target should have been exploited, not wasted.   
"Tell me captain. Look at that two frigate analogs over there... and the two destroyer analogs creeping in the background there... and you shall know why I dismissed your target." said Thrawn.  
"A trap?" asked Cayel in suprise.  
"Yes, indeed. A cleverly devised one, but rather primitive in the core." explained Thrawn with a smile on his lips.  
"Shall we change course in order to avoid the trap sir?" said Cayel.  
"Remember captain, a trap is a double-edged sword. You never know if your prey will fall for it, until the last moment." Thrawn finished, his red eyes blazing.  
"Then what do you suggest?" asked Cayel dumbly.  
"Time to play the aces from our sleeves captain." said Thrawn, then ordered: "All ships, full speed, pretend we are going to assail the corvette, maintain formation."  
"Should we prepare torpedoes?"   
"Assuming we still have any. Im afraid I got a bit... over zealous in the use of the torpedoes." Thrawn smiled.  
Cayel checked his datapad, it took him four seconds to find the information.  
"We still have twelve torpedoes admiral." he informed Thrawn.  
"Prepare them for firing." Thrawn said, and rotated his head slightly to face Lomeir, who was standing infront of the wiewpoint with a blank expression on his face. Thrawn nodded to Lomeir, and he nodded back absently.   
  
He understood. And he streched out with his feelings, feeling the delicate net combining all those minds. Slowly and with great strain, he tried and tried.   
"Phantom squadron, launch as soon as possible." said Thrawn  
  
"As you wish admiral." replied Kowes.   
Kowes switched his comm frequency to his squads frequency, and continued: "Phantom boys, this is Phantom lead. Launch." ordered Kowes, starting the engines of his V-38, activating shield and laser systems. Soon they were out in space.  
"Phantoms, report in." ordered Kowes.  
"Phantom 2 ready." said Kowas.  
"Phantom 3 ready." said Kowis.  
"Two, brake off to the left, clear as much skips as you can, three, same orders, brake to the right." said Kowes, and pulled his stick not bothering to acknownledge the confirments. A target came into wiew, three coralskippers vectoring in on the 'Warhammer' which was recieving and delivering a fair amount of pounding. Pressing his secondary fire button, he released a volley of low-powered shots, instantly pressing his primary fire button. While his secondary fire was quad-mode, low-powered shots, his primary was high-powered shots. The skip's dovin basal was straining to suck in laser shots, and missed most of the high-power ones. The skip blew to pieces of yoorik coral.   
"Phantom leader, skip at 6-7-6 vectoring in on you." crackled the comm.  
Kowes waited, and flew straight, the second skip of the group he was chasing in his target sight. He let loose a volley of quad shots, when Kowis spoke over the comm.  
"Lead, evade."  
"Three, move in and clear my six." said Kowes and rolled right. The deadly barrage of plasma fire meant for him slammed into the skip infront of him, sending the Vong fighter into death's waiting hands. Something exploded behind him.  
"Good work three. Vector in on the target at 3-4-2."  
"Roger lead."   
They continued their death dance.  
  
"Sir, they are launching fighters." called out the sensor officer from the crew pit.  
"ID?"  
"Three fighters, designated Phantom 1, 2, 3. Looks like clutches sir."  
"Log in on their comm frequency." Palleaon said.  
"Yes sir."  
Pelleaon nodded. Then fixed his gaze on the little starfighters. The comm crackled and three apparently identical voices spoke. It was not the usual banter you can hear from starfighter pilots, it was cold, calculated and deadly. Something was strange with those starfighters... Explosions bursted out there, all starfighters apparently survived. The lead starfighter vectored in on some skips going for the Lancer... he took out one, then stopped all evading manuevers, lashing out with bursts of shots at the second skip,allowing one skip to get on his tail and release a deadly barrage of plasma fire. Somehow, the lead fighter rolled right, and the barrage meant to tear him apart destroyed the skip he was targeting. Another starfighter got on the skips six, and destroyed it.  
"What are those starships doing?"  
"Apparently sir, they are going after that corvette there."  
Pelleaon frowned. The corvette was an obvious target, but something was wrong. 'Observe all aspects of the problem. With a little imagination they can be turned into useful levers.' grand admiral Thrawn said to him so many years ago.   
  
"Torpedo control, prepare to fire two torpedoes at coordinates 2-1-12, and at 9-11-12 on my mark." said Thrawn coldly, then continued. "order cruisers 'Storm' and 'Lightning' to concentrate their fire on the frigate analogs that are flanking that corvette analog. Lancers 'Warhammer' and 'Trident' concentrate your fire on those destroyer analogs when the corvette is destroyed. Until then all ships pretend we are falling for their trap."  
"Turbolaser turret and Quad batteries control, fire on the corvette when we have reached two point zero clicks." said Thrawn.  
Slowly, the ship formation came into range, and the 'Reaper' started spitting deadly fire on the corvette's. They came even closer, and then the frigate's started unnoticably moving toward the ships that fell in their trap. Or so they belived. "Torpedo control, mark." ordered Thrawn coldly. Two torpedoes rushed toward the corvette, whose dovin basals were strained to the breaking point with overwhelming fire coming from the 'Reaper'. The corvette exploded, and the prey turned into the hunter.  
"Torpedo control, extraordinary work, prepare to fire another two torpedoes at coordinates: 10-10-11 and 1-1-11 on my mark. Turbolaser and Quad laser control, maximum firepower at the left destroyer analog. Engineering, full speed."  
Thrawn's ships flew toward the Vong living bio ships, deadly fire blazing from all weapons in sharp formation, unnoticed by all except Thrawn, Phantom squadron devastated the coraskipper swarm.   
  
"Lead, this is three, heavy fire in sector two, skip activity increasing in sector four. Permission to take two and clean up a bit?" cooly said Kowis over the comm.  
"Permission granted." boomed Kowes over the comm, and at the same time sending another coralskipper to his gods.   
The two Phantoms vectored in juking and rolling in effort to avoid deadly plasma fire, and unleashing volleys of laser fire. They acted in complete symphony, they acted as one. Perfection.   
Flying in perfect line formation, the two Phantoms chased after another coralskipper group.   
"Phantom boys, watch your six." ordered Kowes.  
"Lead, how about Devil manuever?" Kowas interrupted, annoyed with constantly having to evade the insignificant skips.   
"Will do, on my mark. Mark." boomed Kowes.  
Suddenly, Phantom 2 and 3 broke left and right, forcing the three skips to pick which to follow, they moved in, cannons spitting deadly fire, but that couldnt save them from Phantom lead, who vectored in on them and released a volley of high-power shots, taking out two out of three skips. Phantom two mopped up the rest.   
  
  
"Navigation, rotate us twelve degree's starboard. Torpedo control, mark." ordered Thrawn. Cayel quietly stood in the background, thinking about the recent events. In less then a month, Thrawn had doubled his fleet, obtained a functional cloning stronghold, and scored a series of stunning victories, beating the odds time and again. A beep on his datapad returned him to the present, a gaze through the wiewport told him that the Vong attack was all but annhiliated, leaving only one destroyer analog in so-to-say functional condition. With a light smile, Cayel raised his datapad, and opened the newly-arrived report. His smile dropped immidiately. He carefully walked toward Thrawn's chair, the admiral was cold and confident, but this would disturb even him. Cayel came closer, and quietly spoke to Thrawn: "Admiral?"  
"Yes captain?" boomed Thrawn in his usual emotionless tone.  
"We have some problems on Iridonia. A report just came in." said Cayel, mentally preparing for the explosion.  
"Explain." Thrawn said in a deadly tone.  
"It seems that a faulty cloning cylinder malfunctioned, probably from the moisture in the fort, damage report estimates over fifty percent of the cloning cylinders are disabled, and approximately twenty percent are destroyed forever." Cayel gulped.  
"An unfortunate turn of events. We shall deal with that as soon as we are finished here." Thrawn waved with his hand in dismissial.   
"Navigation, calculate course for the Hoth system." ordered Thrawn grimly.  
"Admiral?" asked Cayel in suprise. A habit he seemed to use more and more.   
"Frigate's 'Warhammer' and 'Trident', set course for the Hoth system, and enter hyperspace when ready." Thrawn cooly said, and gently grasped his chin with his index finger and thumb of his right hand, while he thought.   
"All ships, fire on the last remaining frigate, the rest of the Vong fleet doesnt concern us." he ordered.  
"Sir, we are ready to go to lightspeed at your mark." reported Cayel.  
"Very good captain." answered Thrawn.  
  
It was all over in five minutes, and the forces under the command of Grand Admiral Thrawn were racing toward Hoth.  
  
* * *  
  
"Admiral?" said Ardiff for the first time since the mysterious ships destroyed half of the Vong armada.  
"I saw it captain. Calculate their jump coordinates." Pelleaon said, subconciously smoothing his mustache with his left hand.  
Ardiff nodded to the navigation officer in the crew pit to do it.  
"Sensors, I want a report on the Vong ships out there."  
"Yes Admiral." acknownledged the appropriate officer from the crew pit.  
"Admiral, the Vong count one destroyer analog, less then twenty minor starships. Coralskippers... sir, they are all gone."  
"Impossible. Such a small squadron couldnt possibly destroy that much coralskippers without suffering casualties." said Ardiff.  
"Perhaps. Perhaps not. But I..." Pelleaon started, but was interrupted by the navigation officer.  
"Admiral, they made a jump for the Hoth system."  
"Hoth... I wonder why Hoth..." said Pelleaon, then continued: "We shall deal with this later, Helm, full speed." 


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
Hotan was not calm. The accident with their scarce cloning cylinders was enough for him to be demoted back in the old days, then there was always the traditional punishment of Lord Vader for failure. Now, he was preparing to meet the last Imperial Grand Admiral, and failing this particuliar Grand Admiral didnt promise long life. His train of thoughts was interrupted by the shuttle ramp, which lowered with hissing streams of steam. Hotan gulped, and hardened his heart. Without fear he walked in long, easy strodes down the ramp. Deployed in the usual parade-style welcoming stand, two detachments of stormtroopers stood, indirectly guiding Hotan towards his destiny.   
  
"Commander Hotan." Cayel nodded. Hotan saluted, glancing at the captain. He didnt know much about Cayel, but his appearance spoke for itself. Steel blue eyes burned in their holes, his skin was white with a touch of pale brown, perfectly matching his spotless olive grey uniform. Cayel motioned to the stormtroopers, and with perfect coordination they formed into a line and exited the hangar, but the last two stormtroopers neared Hotan, and assumed flank formation, a bit drawed, perfect for stunning or killing their prisoner if he broke loose.   
  
The little group marched toward the turbolift that connected the command bridge and the hangar, and the turbolift carried them upward with incredible speed.  
  
The bridge was busy as always. Officers buzzing around, checking display after display, doing as best as they could, hoping that they would advance through ranks faster. Hotan payed them little attention, as his entire being was focused on the reinforced door that faced the main wiewpoint. He took a deep breath before they entered.  
  
The room was softly lighten, the copy of the admiral's crair from the bridge dominated the room which previously served as a storage room, holographic art samples hovered slowly in perfect circles around the chair. Their procession stopped infront of the chair, which rotated to face them. In the chair, a humanoid clad in spotless white uniform sitted, his glowing crimson red eyes were slits of light. Grand Admiral Thrawn. The last Imperial warlord.  
  
"Commander Yalen Hotan reporting for duty sir!" Hotan saluted.  
"Dismiss." said Thrawn, then continued: "Commander, what exactly happened?"  
"The moisture in the fort caused one of the cloning cylinders to overload, and shortly after activation it exploded." said Hotan.   
"How did you deal with this?" Thrawn grimly said. There was no doubt that Hotan's career or life depended on his answer.  
"I pumped the air out of the chamber, then sent techs to install miniature moisture vaporators and to repair what could be repaired. After that, i proceeded to install miniature moisture vaporators in all chambers in effort to stop any further incidents."  
Thrawn seemed to think about this, as seconds passed, Hotan grew certain that he was doomed.  
"Your response to this is commendable. Among the best, though not much issues like this are known. Nevertheless, that doesnt lower the value of your move. The Empire needs quick and flexible minds, commander Hotan." said Thrawn.  
"Sir?" asked Hotan confusedly.  
"Captain, add a commendation to the commander's file, I will sign it personally." finished Thrawn. Cayel nodded.  
"You are dismissed commander. Continue your good work."  
"Thank you sir!" Hotan said, and clicked his heels in salutation. He exited the room, his step radiated with determination, and headed for his shuttle.  
"Your thoughts captain?" said Thrawn after Hotan exited the room.  
"In my opinion sir, you handled this superbly. Also admiral, Intel submitted a report on a possible target."  
"Thank you captain. What is the target?"  
"Rodia." answered Cayel.   
"Not at this time." Thrawn waved a hand in dismissal.   
"I urge you to reconsider sir, Rodia's defenses are low now, and the possibility that they are going to be as low as this are below ten percent."  
"Your request is noted captain. But now is not the time for this."  
"What is our next target then?"  
"Belkadan." Thrawn smiled.  
"Sir?" Cayel boomed with suprise.  
"I am aware of the disadvantages, but the Vong operations at Belkadan are interfearing with our future operations. And we are not going to assail the planet with our ships... at least not directly." Thrawn said with amusement.  
"Im afraid I dont understand sir." said Cayel helplessly.  
"In due time captain, in due time. I belive it is time we aquire some ships. Contact captain Frey's and admiral Torroro's groups to meet us at Hoth by the end of this day. Be careful not to mention my name, just imply that a selected Imperial leader wishes their help."  
"Very well admiral. Is that all?" Cayel said, surrendering to try to understand the admirals logic.   
"Order Navigation to plot a course for Hoth system."  
"As you wish admiral."  
"If that is all captain..."  
Cayel nodded, understanding the desmiss. He clicked his heels in salutation, and left to proceed the orders. The Empire was rising. Slowly, but shurely.  
  
* * *  
  
"Captain?"  
"Aye?" said Frey, his muscular hands interwined on his chest.  
"Meeting invitation sir. From captain Cayel."  
"Now im intrigued. After his little exibition at Yaga Minor, he wishes to meet with us... very well. Prepare the 'Oathbraker' for hyperspace."  
"As you wish sir. Navigation, plot course for the Hoth system. Enter as soon as posssible." said the leiutenant to his commlink.  
Soon, they were in hyperspace, unaware that their joureny would take them before the most ruthless and cunning warlord since the beginning of time.  
  
* * *  
  
"Admiral, we are exiting hyperspace." informed Cayel.  
Reverting to realspace proceeded as usual, and soon the planets of the Hoth system were infront of them, as well as the legendary asteriod field in which the Millenum Falcon hid from Lord Vader and his task force.  
"Shields up. Scan the area." ordered Cayel.  
"No ships in the area sir." the sensor officer reported.  
"Order Phantom squadron to prepare for launching." ordered Thrawn from his command chair.  
Cayel nodded to the communication officer. Thrawn turned the commlink on with a flick of the switch, and then boomed in his cool deadly voice: "Leiutenant Lomeir, is your group ready?"  
"We are waiting for your orders admiral."  
"Good. Wait for me in shuttle Alpha."  
"As you wish."  
"Admiral, we have ships entering the system." the sensor officer called out from the crew pit.  
"Identification?" asked Cayel.  
"Victory-class star destroyer the 'Oathbraker'. They are raising their shields." answered the sensor officer.  
"Hail them, tell them we wish to come aboard." said Thrawn.  
The comm officer transmitted the message, and Cayel gulped. It would be a waste if they had to take the ship by force.  
"They have accepted sir." the comm officer replied.  
"Very well. Follow me captain." said Thrawn, and rose from his command chair, and walked toward the turbolift.  
  
The shuttle exited the hangar fluidly, with the elegance the Lambda-class shuttle was capable. Formed in perfect escort formation, two Phantom's flew. Their joureny ended into the hangar of the 'Oathbraker', which swallowed them like some ancient behemoth.  
  
Stormtroopers and fleet officers lined in standard greeting formation, indirectly lying a path for the passengers. The path leaded to captain Frey. Tall and muscular, his black hair was as cold as space, partially hidden by standard Imperial issue cap. The shuttle ramp lowered with streams of hissing steam, but no one walked down. When Frey was about to order the stormtroopers to search the shuttle, they came. Two lines of dark hooded figures walked down the ramp, their long hoods hiding their faces, three of them formed on one side of the shuttle, and three formed on the other. Just as Frey started questioning himeself what the hell was going on, he was stunned. Shocked. Terrifyed. Saved. A figure clad in spotless white walked down the ramp, his fiery eyes burned with killing glow, and his pale blue skin was cold and without any trace of emotions. Flanking him and only a few steps behind, was captain Cayel, and a dark figure dressed like the ones that exited the shuttle first. The little procession stopped infront of Frey. Thrawn raised one blue-black ironic eyebrow, and Frey remembered. He clicked his heels in salutation, then assumed attention-stand.   
"Admiral." he said barely controling the enthusiasm in his voice.  
"Captain Frey I presume?" said Thrawn without emotions.  
"Yes sir. What are your orders?"   
"In due time captain. What is the status of the 'Oathbraker'?" said Thrawn, and in the background, Cayel smiled.   
"We have two full TIE squadrons, forty turbolaser turrets, as well as forty ion cannons. We are equipped with three tractor beam projectors, we recently lost two in a battle." reported Frey.  
"Very well. Prepare for hyperspace, we shall leave for our base as soon as we deal with admiral Torroro," Thrawn paused, and the glow in his eyes increased, then he continued dramaticaly: "and as soon as we collect the weapon with which we shall destroy Belkadan."  
"Sir?" asked Cayel.  
"In due time captain. I will explain everything to you soon. Captain Frey included ofcourse." Thrawn smiled, then continued: "Captain, I belive we should be heading for the bridge. Admiral Torroro shall be arriving soon, and we dont want to greet him unprepared."  
"We are going to oppose Torroro's fleet? With one Victory star destroyer with unexperienced crew and one Nebulon B2 frigate? Thats suicide!" howled Frey. Cayel chuckled. He thought the same way Frey did, but thanks to Thrawn, he knew that no odds are impossible to beat.  
"We shall see captain. I assume you wished to escort us to the bridge?"  
"Yes admiral." Frey gulped and continued: "This way."  
The stormtrooper greeting party disrupted, and they went toward the barracks. The six hooded figures entered the shuttle, but two of them remained one on each side of the shuttle ramp.  
  
* * *  
  
As soon as they entered the bridge, the sensor officer from the crew pit called out: "Captain we got ships entering the system in sector MK-32. Counting one Victory-class star destroyer, two dreadnoughts and one Interdictor. Identification coming in."  
"Very good. Admiral?" said Frey, his gaze locked on Thrawn. His part was done. Now it was all up to Thrawn.  
"Identification?" requested Thrawn.  
"Victory star destroyer 'Fearbringer', Dreadnoughts 'Dark Eye' and 'Iron Heart', and Interdictor 'Stasis'."  
"Captain, signal our forces to hyper in. Communication, hail them." ordered Thrawn, and Cayel proceeded his order, just as the communication officer proceeded his orders.  
"Hangar control, allow the two starfighters to launch."  
"Major Kowes, Im sending Ensigns Kowis and Kowas to join you. Launch from the 'Reaper' and rejoin formation. Attack on my mark." as Thrawn finished, just a little behind the 'Reaper', two Lancer class frigates exited hyperspace, and assumed escort flank formation.   
"Captain, we got ships entering the system. Two lancers, 'Trident' and 'Warhammer'." reported the communication officer desperately. He didnt even finish, and two Strike-class cruisers exited hyperspace and assumed flank formation with the 'Reaper', the impressive fleet resembled a crude W.  
"Admiral, we are intercepting a transmission from the 'Fearbringer'."  
"Main screen."  
An image of an elderly man appeared, his beard was trimmed, but had its fair share of greys. Rather intimidating.  
"Idenify yourself or be destroyed!" shouted the man.  
"This is Grand Admiral Thrawn of the Empire, aboard the Victory-class star destroyer 'Oathbraker'. Admiral Torroro, the Empire needs your services. It is time that we arise from the ashes, and remind the rebels and the Vong how the Empire fights." boomed Thrawn.  
"What charade is this?" snarled Torroro.  
"There is no charade admiral." said Thrawn calmly.  
"Listen boy, I was there the last time someone impersonated the Grand Admiral and i DONT want to witness another cataclysm like that." shouted Torroro, his neck venes trembled with anger.  
"Calm down admiral. I need you and your ships. One way or another." Thrawns eyes started to burn with killing glow.  
"Hmm, yes. Pardon me." Torroro somehow restrained himself.  
"Good. I am expecting you aboard the 'Oathbraker' in thirty minutes. Dont dissapoint me." Thrawn said viciously, and Torroro flinched.  
"As you wish... Admiral." he said and broke connection.  
"Your thoughts captain?" asked Thrawn while stroking his chin with his right hand.  
"I dont think he will oppose us. From what I have heard about him, he gets angry easily, but always succumbs to facts and proofs. We have plenty of that." said Cayel.  
"And yours captain?" Thrawn pressed on.  
"Eh? Pardon me, but I was thinking of something to suggest." said Frey.  
"Yes?" Thrawn encouraged him.  
"Well, we all have, I mean, mine, Cayel's and Torroro's group, we have a severe lack of credits. And my Intel has located an appropriate target... appropriate for the size of our task force here... presuming Torroro joins us." said Frey.  
"I am aware of the convoy stopping at Vorkraft station." said Thrawn.  
"You do? Well, what do you think?" said Frey.  
"I agree. Our total credit amount is below 100 000, and Vorkraft station is heaven for gamblers, smugglers, and other scum of the universe. After we have crushed Belkadan, Vorkraft station shall fall." Thrawn smiled.  
"Admiral, a shuttle is launching from the 'Fearbringer'." sensor officer called out.  
"Leiutenant Lomeir, order your team to meet us in the briefing room." said Thrawn.  
"As you wish." boomed Lomeir beneath his dark hood, and Frey wondered what kind of a monster was hiding in thar hood. Thrawn left the bridge with Cayel and Frey in tow, and minutes after they left, Lomeir followed. 


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
  
"Do you have any other proof aside from this?" said Torroro sceptically.  
"First answer me a question. How well do you know captain Cayel?" Thrawn replied with the same booming voice.  
"I know him enough to trust him in battle." replies Torroro without delay.  
"Then, captain, would you provide the admiral with your impressions of me? You may exit the room if you wish." said Thrawn in a teaching voice.  
"Thank you sir." said Cayel, rose from his seat, and motioned Torroro to come with him. When they exited the room, Torroro boomed: "What the hell is this, Cayel?"  
"Listen, and listen good. I saw him obliterate a Yuuzhan Vong fleet with only my ship and four others that he aquired. I belive you heard of the Yaga Minor battle?"  
"Yes, saved by a miracle."  
"We were that miracle." interrupted Cayel.  
"Come on Cayel..." started Torroro.  
"I saw him find a stronghold full of pre-Clone wars tech, including a cloning chamber. In a bit more then one month, he has more then tripled my group, and hasnt lost a single battle since we took command." finished Cayel.  
"How and where did we meet?" interrupted Torroro.  
"We met at Commenor, you saved me and my crew from our damaged Victory-class star destroyer."  
"What was the destroyer's name?" pressed Torrero.  
"Scepter." said Cayel without thinking. Torrero sighed, then gave Cayel a surrendering look.  
"Cayel, Ive worked hard to get my ships. I dont want to give them up to any would-be-warlord."  
"That's where you are mistaken. The Grand Admiral wont take away your ships, he will merely incorporate them in our growing fleet." explained Cayel.  
"Damn, Ive grown to like you... okay, Ill join. For the glory of the Empire."  
"For the glory of the Empire and the Emperor's New Order." Cayel nodded.  
They entered the room, and took their respective seats.  
"Gentlemen?" Thrawn raised a blue-black eyebrow.  
"I will join your forces admiral." said Torroro.  
"Thank you admiral." Thrawn said, and turned the communication system online.  
"Star Destroyers 'Fearbringer' and 'Oathbraker', tractor in as much asteroids as possible."  
"Asteriods?" asked Torroro.  
"Yes. Its time to play our ace, admiral." Thrawn said, granting them with a smile. Then he explained.  
  
Pelleaon watched the holovid again. And again. Something was there. Something he overlooked.  
"Admiral?" Ardiff called out from behind.  
"Yes captain?" answered Pelleaon not taking his gaze off the screen.  
"Several minor battles with the Vong. We fended them off, but for how long, we cannot tell." said Ardiff.  
"Captain, I want you to contact admiral Ka'frey, transmit him the Yaga Minor batte recording. Then order Intelligence to discover the identity of our unknown helper." Pelleaon smoothed his white mustache with his right hand.  
"Yes sir." Ardiff clicked his heels in salutation, then exited the room.  
  
"Admiral, all ships are ready." informed Cayel.  
"Excellent. Order the 'Fearbringer' and 'Oathbraker' to assume lined formation." Thrawn boomed. Cayel nodded to the communication officer to proceed the orders. Soon the two Victory star destroyers lined up side by side.  
"Full speed. Set course for Belkadan system." ordered Thrawn.  
"Admiral?" said Lomeir for the first time since their meeting.  
"Yes lieutenant?" Thrawn turned his head slightly to face Lomeir, fixing his gaze on him.  
"I am ready." he informed emotionlessly. So thats it. Cayel thought. After two weeks of preparations they were finnaly ready.  
"Excellent!" Thrawn said with satisfication, but in a moment that burst of feelings was gone, and he was strictly-business again.  
"Tractor control, launch on my command." Thrawn said, and leaned backward as if he was in a cinema.  
"Admiral, the 'Fearbringer' is ready." informed Cayel again.  
"Helm, full speed. Tractor control, mark." boomed Thrawn dramaticly, and nodded to Lomeir, who nodded back. In perfect coordination, both star destroyer's launched their cargo while rushing toward the planet in the distance. Asteroids. Over one hundred asteroids.  
"Tractor control, lock on them." said Cayel. Several asteroids drifted out of range, but the remaining asteroids continued their vector toward the planet barely visible in the distance. Thrawn looked at Lomeir, who nodded with strain.  
"Enter hyperspace on my mark." said Thrawn casualy.  
"Mark." Thrawn dramaticly boomed.  
The two star destroyers engines beamed up, and they entered hyperspace, along with their deadly cargo.  
"Reverting to realspace..." said the Navigation officer said after about ten seconds.  
The usual hyperspace background was replaced by the starfield, only exception being Belkadan that loomed infront of them. They have arrived.  
"Tractor control, release the asteroids!" boomed Cayel.  
"And scan the area for any starships." added Thrawn, then he nodded to Lomeir: "Lieutenant, your turn now."   
  
He could sense the weight of the asteroids. Nothing compared to the power of the Force. He mentally pushed them, but his power was small. Slowly, he opened himself to the Force, and like a flood, it flushed into him, overwhelming him. Reaching far outside of the ship, beyond the metal and vacuum, he pushed again. He drowe them onwards toward the planet. And he crumbled lifelessly to the floor.  
  
Thrawn leaned forward from his command chair, waiting for Lomeir to succeed. The asteroids accelerate at first, but then suddenly they started accelerating torward the planet. The first wave burned in the atmosphere. The second brought cataclysm. The third rendered the planet to ruin. A barren planet, evaporated of all life. Lomeir crumbled to the ground. He layed lifelessly on the ground.  
"Get a med team up here. Fast." said Thrawn.   
"Coralskipper squadrons spotted." someone called out from the crew pit.  
"Navigation, calculate a jump for the Hoth system." said Thrawn, then continued: "Full speed by side, Turbolaser control, use standard snubfight tactics."  
"Estimated time before calculations are finished?" asked Cayel.  
"About twenty seconds sir." came the answer from the crew pit.  
"Enter hyperspace as soon as calculations are done." Cayel ordered.  
"Disregard that order!" interrupted Thrawn with a wave of his left hand.  
"Sir?" said Cayel in astonishment. They couldnt possibly waste time here.  
"We are still far from our final victory captain. The crew of our newly aquired ships is inexperienced, and honing their skills is our primary priority." he waved his hand toward the starfighters advancing toward them: "Here, we have a perfect opportunity to give our gunners at least a little field experience which they need so badly. I dont throw away prizes, captain."  
"Aye aye sir." Cayel gulped.  
"We are ready for hyperspace, my lord." boomed Torroro.  
"Sensor report?" asked Thrawn.  
"Less then ten coralskippers still operational sir." came a reply.  
"Tractor some of them in. Notify Genardi and his group to make shure the pilots survive." ordered Thrawn.   
"Four coralskippers locked on." crackled Tractor control over the commlink.  
"Enter hyperspace once we have taken care of the remaining coralskippers. Captain, contact the rest of the fleet. Tell them to be on one-hour alert until we arrive, and request a total report on the cloning procedure." boomed Thrawn.  
"Yes sir."  
  
They were in hyperspace racing toward Hoth in less then a minute.  
  
"We just got word from the Admiral sir." quietly said the deck officer to Frey.  
"New orders?" inquired Frey. There werent any news since Thrawn and Torroro went off in the 'Fearbringer' and the 'Oathbraker' toward Belkadan. Now he was stuck on a barely operational Lancer frigate.  
"Apparently sir. Their attack on Belkadan suceeded. We are to go to one-hour standby alert." the deck officer replied.  
"Very well. How are the repairs on the 'Warhammer' going?" said Frey.  
"I estimate they will be finished before the Grand Admirals return." the deck officer informed him.   
"Very well. Dismiss." nodded Frey. The deck officer clicked his heels in salutation and wandered off to preform the orders.   
  
* * *  
  
"How much time before we exit hyperspace?" boomed Torroro.  
"Ten minutes admiral." came the reply.  
"Very well. Prepare a shuttle ready, I shall be meeting with the Grand Admiral as soon as we exit hyperspace." he continued.  
"Yes admiral."   
Torroro nodded. He still didnt trust this supposed Thrawn, but he could end up in a win-win situation if he played his cards right.   
  
* * *  
  
The turbolift hissed. And Cayel walked out. His military style boots clomped on the durasteel floor. He liked perfectionism, but he didnt allow it to interfere in his image. He was proud of his height, being meter and eighty centimeters tall. Just like the grand admiral. He came near the command chair settled on the bridge, he saluted and stiffed in a parade style stand.   
"Yes captain?" said Thrawn, his fiery gaze fixed in the reports coming in.  
"I just wanted to inform you that Lomeir has recovered sir." said Cayel innocently.  
"Yes, and?" Thrawn encouraged him.  
"I think we should spread out our forces sir. The attack on Vorkraft station isnt something we should worry about."  
"But it is captain. Vorkraft station is just a stepping stone towards our goal. Remember captain, with our Spaarti cloning cylinders we are taking the initiative. We will need ships to twart our overflow of personell, and we shall need bases and defense platfroms to defend Iridonia." explained Thrawn in a teaching voice.  
"Sir?"  
"Captain, I presume you are familiar with the factors that destroyed Mount Tantiss?"  
"Yes sir. Master C'baoth, the Noghri, and the Rebel team that landed on Wayland."  
"That was one of my primary mistakes. I allowed Wayland to be undefended. If I had stationed a Victory star destroyer with a few Lancer-class frigates, the rebels would have never made that landing." said Thrawn in a killing tone.  
"I didnt observe it from that point of wiew sir." said Cayel, intrigued.  
"Observe all aspects of the problem. Eventually, they can be used as levers in solving that problem. Now captain, prepare a shuttle, we are returning to the 'Reaper'."  
"As you wish sir." Cayel nodded in clicked his heels in salutation.   
  
* * *  
  
Jacen and Jaina sitted alone in the room. Each of them had their share of problems. Jacen wanted to find a way to be a better Jedi, and Jaina was still troubled over her loss. They both raised their gaze when the door hissed. A broad shouldered figure entered, with dark hair and a smile from ear to ear. He looked like a boxer.  
"Simms!" shouted Jacen in suprise.  
"Whats up with you, life-lover?" said Simms smiling. A Corellian, he met Jacen on the Jedi Academy. He was on the first year when Jacen was on the third.  
"Waiting for you to stomp your way in here!" answered Jacen. They both started laughing, and Jaina joined them.  
"So, what happened?" said Jacen when he caught his breath.   
"Youre looking at master Colenath's padawan, matey!" Simms laughed.  
And they all burst into laughter.  
  
Little did they know, that hundreds of light years away from their paradise, the last Imperial warlord was gathering his forces, and this time, the ruthless Grand Admiral didnt have a bodyguard with him to help the rebels. 


	20. Chapter 19

The droid advanced, swinging its sword horizontally infront of Lomeir's chest. Lomeir didnt waste time blocking it, but took a step to the left while spinning, twirling his crystal blade like a warning torch. The blade was radiating with anger. Its crystal surface was a rainbow of colors. Lomeir's spin ended with a timed slash to the droid's abdomen. The battle droid didnt waste time and brought his blade in a parry, Lomeir dodged the parry, and slashed with his sword on the droids blade from the left, providing momentum for it and sending the droid in a spin. The droid lashed out with a low cut, Lomeir blocked, and the droid pinned Lomeirs sword against the floor. Using the sword as a balance point, Lomeir crooked his leg, and swinged it from behined his back,kicking the droid into the head, sending him sprawling onto the floor. A quick slash relived him of the blade, and a strong jab relived him of his functionality.   
  
Clapping echoed throughout the softly lighten room. Grand admiral Thrawn clapped from his command chair.   
"Interesting preformance, lieutenant." Thrawn said, lightly amused.  
"Thank you admiral." Lomeir said, whiping off the sweat from his forehead.  
"Interested in toppling the odds?" Thrawn raised an eyebrow, and flicked a switch. Two battle droids entered. This time without swords.  
Lomeir looked at Thrawn in suprise.  
"Try battling them with this." he said, and nodded to Cayel who was standing beside his chair. Cayel nodded back, and raised his hand, palm up, to Lomeir. He held something that looked like a cylinder, about twenty or twenty five centimeters long. Lomeir raised a black eyebrow, but shrugged. And raised his open hand toward the cylinder. It flew to his hand, and he examined it. There was a red button, it actually looked like an ancient katana handle.   
"What is this?" he finnaly gave up.  
"A lightsaber. Something our technicians managed to build." replied Thrawn.  
Lomeir pressed the button, and a silver blade sparkled to life. He experimentally slowly swinged the blade around, listening its humming song. The droids snapped to attention, and they raised their hands, each of them carrying a identical handle. two green blades sparkled to life. Lomeir stood his ground. He started twirling his blade in hard tracable moves, advancing toward the battle droids. They moved fluidly, acting as a team. One of them slashed low while the other slashed up towards Lomeir. He blocked the low one, and tapped into the Force. He was angry. He exploded.   
  
Thrawn frowned.   
  
Lomeir howled in rage, he waved his black gloved hand toward the droid in dismissal, who flew away like a ten ton durasteel wall hit him. Lomeir was in his focus. The other droid was no match for his rage, it lashed forward, Lomeir blocked and parried, the droid dodged the blow and slashed at Lomeir's head. Lomeir ducked, distrupting the droids attack, and a quick spin decapitated the droid.  
  
His lips drawn back in a maniacal smile, Lomeir advanced toward the battle droid he earlier pushed. He twirled his lightsaber infront of him without stoping for a nanosecond, his horns glittered, and his forehead was wet with sweat. The droid blocked one shot, and tried a diagonal slash, which Lomeir blocked with difficulty, and then he went into a crouch using the momentum to swing his blade downwards. Lomeir blocked it, and executed an overhead cut, which was blocked by the droid.   
They both retreated a few steps and took combat readiness positions. Lomeir was a blurr of motions. The droid deflected blow after blow, but at the end, it ended its function duty on the floor, with a smoking hole on his chest.   
"Interesting." said Thrawn casually. Lomeir nodded with respect to Thrawn. Cayel's datapad bliped. He checked it, wondering if he should disturb the Grand Admiral with this.   
"Captain?" Thrawn raised a blue black eyebrow. On the ball as usual. Tought Cayel with pleasure.  
"Negative sir, admiral Torroro send a message to us. His attack was sucessful, they had lost several tugs, but Vorkraft station shall be in Iridonia within two days. Its being escorted by 'Dark Eye' and 'Iron Heart', admiral Torroro is heading for the Hoth system to draw off any pursuit." Cayel informed him.  
"Captain, inform all ships to prepare for hyperspace. All ships except the interdictor 'Stasis' ofcourse." Thrawn paused, and flicked a switch on his command chair, turning the internal communication system online, then he boomed over the comm: "Thrawn to bridge, set course for the Hoth system."   
"Yes sir."  
"Admiral?" inquired Cayel.  
"Observe captain. From the rebel's and the Vong point of wiew, a warlord returned from the dead attacks their forces, and after each attack, he retreats to the Hoth system. Your conclusion?" asked Thrawn in a rethorical voice.  
"Well, they can send a large force to Hoth, concluding that we are using it as our headquaters."  
"Correct. That is what I belive they will do."  
"The rebels or the Vong?" interrupted Lomeir.  
"Probably the rebels." Cayel sniffed.  
"Incorrect captain. Both of them will send ships."  
"How do you know?" Cayel looked like he sucked a lemon.  
"I have studied their art captain." Thrawn smiled, then continued: "To the rebels, the fact that I am still breathing is a threat. They use appearance and motivation to sustain the morale of their troops. The Vong on the other hand, rely on their fanaticism, but that inevitably draws out a flaw. They are open to challenges, like Corran Horn proved on Ithor. They hold their honor above all else, and that is why the commander who led the assault on Yaga Minor, and the attack on the convoy, will come to Hoth."  
Cayel simply nodded. He reminded himself to give up trying to understand the admiral's logic.  
They walked towards the door that leaded to the bridge.  
  
* * *  
  
As soon as the door closed behind them with a hiss, a young lieutenant stepped quietly infront of them.  
"My lord, we are ready for hyperspace." he said formally.  
"Reports from our remaining ships?"  
"All ready and awaiting your orders admiral." came a reply from the crew pit.  
"Excellent. All ships enter hyperspace on my mark. Hangar control, is Phantom squadron onboard?"  
"Yes sir."  
"Navigation, mark." Thrawn said casually.  
The ships entered hyperspace bringing the last warlord one step closer either to battle, or to empty space.  
  
* * *  
  
"Are the jeedai involved in this?" snarled Supreme Commander Choka's villip.  
"We dont know my lord." said Dervong obediantely.  
"You have disgraced your domain with your failure on Yaga Minor, commander Dervong."  
"I am preparing to take my revenge on the commander who disgraced us. His forces are returning to a remote system, we shall meet them, and send them to the gods."  
"You may do so. If you fail, give the gods my greetings when you meet them. Do-ro'ik vong pratte!"  
"Do-ro'ik vong pratte!" Dervong returned the call for unbridled fury.   
  
* * *  
  
"Admiral, we recieved information about a new Vong fleet forming on Serpindal. They must be pissed off after what that mysterious commander did to them. Belkadan's loss isnt something they can swallow easily." said a Bothan with sand-colored fur.  
"I agree. He seems to be retreating to Hoth after every attack. Send three assault frigates to Hoth to disable any longterm operations in that area." said Kre'fey.  
"Aye sir."  
  
* * *  
  
"My lord, we are exiting hyperspace."  
"Excellent. Order Navigation to calculate a jump to Iridonia as soon as we exit hyperspace." if Torroro grew any smugger, he would implode.  
They exited hyperspace. But they didnt expect was a swarm of ships waiting for them.   
"Ships in the system!" screamed someone from the crew pit.  
"Sensor report?" boomed Torroro.  
"Reading seventeen corvette class analogs, about four frigate class analogs, and three light cruiser analogs.   
Torroro growled. One Victory-class star destroyer against twenty four ships.   
"Raise deflector shields. Navigation, estimated time before calculations are done?" he said.  
"At least another two minutes sir." came the reply.   
"Turbolaser batteries, concentrate fire on that three corvette's forming there, ion cannons, clear the way. And send a distress call to Iridonia."  
  
* * *  
  
"Admiral?" started Lomeir.  
"Yes lieutenant?" said Thrawn.   
"They are under attack."  
Cayel clenched his teeth. The Grand Admiral was right again.  
"Navigation, how much time before we exit hyperspace?"  
"Thirty seconds for us, and thirty five seconds for the rest of the fleet."  
"Lieutenant, make shure our forces survive until we arrive." said Thrawn, and Lomeir simply nodded.  
"Phantom squadron, prepare for launching on my mark." Thrawn continued.  
  
* * *  
The air on the Frigate 'Joy of Life' was as dry as ever, concluded Keyo. He has commanded the frigate for five years now, and he was never so close to losing his ship. These... Vong... would soon learn their place. The future of the galaxy depended on it.  
"Exiting hyperspace in twenty seconds sir." said the rebel deck officer.  
"Good." said captain Keyo. Time to show the Vong that they are not wanted here.   
  
* * *  
  
A Vong ship exploded in the distance. A beautiful sight. Or atleast it would have been if two ships came foward instead.   
"Damage report?" asked Torroro.  
"Not good sir. Quadrant one is down to seven turbolasers, shields are at seventy two percent."  
"Navigation, estimated time before calculations are done?"  
"A minute sir."  
"Damn, we wont last for thirty seconds, much less a minute." snarled Torroro.  
"Admiral, ships entering the system."  
"Identification?"  
"Three assault frigates... they have New Republic ID beacons sir."  
Torroro was quiet. No curse he knew was good enough for this occasion.  
"Sir?"  
"Treat them as hostiles lieutenant."  
"Yes sir."   
Another ship exploded in the distance.   
"Quadrant two turbolasers, fire on coordinates 12-2-1."  
The two Vong frigate analogs were drifting toward them, and suddenly, a barrage of turbolaser shots erupted from the 'Fearbringer', smashing into the frigate's rear. The basal died with a shudder. The frigate spinned out of control, smashing into the frigate trailing it, both exploding in a stunning display of sparks.  
"Sensors?"  
"One badly damaged corvette sir."  
"Concentrate fire on it, I dont want to give it time to recover."  
The 'Fearbringer' proved worthy of its name again. over thirty turbolaser shots flew toward the corvette, smashing its dovin basals in the first volley, fracturing the hull in the second, and the third volley didnt reach it before it blew.  
"Sir, ships entering the system."  
"Not again. Identification?"  
"Sir, its the 'Reaper'."  
Torroro knew that that ship was not enough for them to suceed. His train of thoughts was interrupted by two Lancer-class cruisers, which exited a little behind the 'Reaper', and by two Strike-class cruisers which exited in line with the 'Reaper'. Torroro whistled in astonishment, then a Victory-class star destroyer exited hyperspace, behind all ships. The first blow came over the commlink.  
"Attention all forces in the area! This is Grand Admiral Thrawn of the Imperial Navy, surrender or be destroyed!"  
"Its the fleet! Hot damn." Torroro boomed with pleasure.  
"Sir, they are launching fighters. Six of them."  
"Six?" said Torroro with suprise. He was under the impression they had three fighters.  
  
* * *  
  
"Admiral, we are exiting hyperspace." said Cayel.  
The hyperspace tunnel turned into star lines, and then turned into points of light on a black background. They arrived.  
"Raise deflector shields! Scan the area." said Cayel.  
"Phantom squadron, launch as soon as ready." said Thrawn.  
"Sir, we have fifteen corvette analogs, two frigate analogs, three light cruisers analogs." the sensor officer frowned. "Sir, we have three assault frigates in the system."  
Cayel could see Thrawn straightening in his seat for a minute. He could see his thought pattern. New ships for aquiry. Thrawn turned the outer comm system on.  
"Attention all forces in the area! This is Grand Admiral Thrawn of the Imperial Navy, surrender or be destroyed!" he boomed dramaticaly.  
"All ion cannons, fire at will on the assault frigates." Thrawn boomed. Then he continued: "Turbolaser control, start destroying the corvettes. All ships, full speed."   
"Star destroyer 'Oathbraker', concentrate on the frigate analogs. When done with destroying them, help destroying the corvette analogs."  
"Admiral?"  
"Yes captain?"  
"Perhaps we should designate our strike cruisers to concentrate on the light cruisers?"  
"Perhaps captain, but the Vong rely on sheer numbers. We must prove to them that any attack made against us, is not only a waste of force, but a desperate act, doomed to fail." Thrawn said, and in the distance, two corvettes exploded.  
"Sir, Phantom squadron just launched."  
"Give me a tactical readout on fighters out there, lieutenant."  
"I already did it sir, about fourteen wings of coralskippers, and 3 wings of rebel starfighters."  
"Excellent work. What is your name, lieutenant?"  
"Lieutenant Gallear sir."  
"You are hereby promoted to senior lieutenant. Keep up the good work."  
"Thank-you sir!" Gallear said and turned to his display screen. A frigate blew in the distance.  
Thrawn switched the commlink frequency, then boomed over the comm: "Major Kowes, clean up those starfighters. No survivors." he paused to turn the comm off, and then he continued: "All ships, full speed."  
"Admiral?"  
"I am aware our trajectory will take us through the Vong swarm, captain." Thrawn said, and another Vong corvette exploded in the distance.  
  
* * *  
  
"Flight two, brake to the right, Phantom two and three, close up formation, follow me." boomed Kowes.   
"Aye sir." five identical voices boomed over the commlink.   
"Squad at ten o'clock." said two.  
"Two and three, spray them with quad shots. Im on them." said Kowes calmly.  
Flying in tight wedge formation, the two flanking V-38 stafighters lashed out with a volley of low-powered shots, most of them were caught by the dovin basals of the coralskippers. When shots started to breach the basal void grip, the lead V-38 released several high-power shots, taking all three coralskippers in the process.  
"Five to lead, X-wings on your tail, at zero point nine."  
"Two and three brake port, clean up more coralskippers, Ill take the X-wings." said Kowes, lowered his throttle to 33%, turned, and locked on the lead incoming X-wing.   
"Glory to the Empire!" shouted Kowes over the comlink as he pressed his fire button, green high-power spears answered his call, storming towards the lead X-wing. The first shot brought his shields to nine percent, the second transmuted the X-wing in a shattering blast of sparks. The two following X-wings separated, the oldest and most efficient trap. But not for Kowes. He fired four shots toward the left X-wing, two hit the target, lighting the space with another fireball. Kowes pushed his stick, taking his fighter in a whirling evade, the remaining X-wing tried to follow. But it was no match for the V-38. A quick pull on the stick, and the X-wing was in Kowes's targeting reticle. Chicken game. The X-wing fired some shots, which got soaked into the V-38's shield. A blast from Kowes's lasers, and the V-38 spectaculary flew through a fireball.   
"Two and three rejoin formation."  
Again, they continued their death dance.  
  
* * *  
  
"Admiral, two assault frigates are disabled.The third is losing shields rapidly." Frey voice crackled over the comm  
"Good work captain. On my mark, you shall engage the light cruiser analogs." said Thrawn casually.  
"Yes admiral." Frey saluted, and closed the link.   
"Scan the area for coralskippers." asked Cayel.  
"Seven wings of coralskippers operational, and two wings of New Republic starfighters."   
"Excellent work. Communication, order 'Storm' and 'Lightning' to brake formation, and brake to the right. 'Warhammer' and 'Trident' focus fire on the remaining corvette analogs." Thrawn paused to flick a switch: "Turbolaser and quad laser control, maximum firepower on the right light cruiser."  
"Admiral?"  
"Yes captain?" Thrawn said, the hologram tactical display infront of his command chair was a mix of blue, red and yellow dots. One yellow dot exploded. Followed by a two bigger red dots. And another two.   
"I was just inquiring about your tactical move sir."  
"Watch and learn, captain. A battle plan never survives the first contact with the enemy. Adapt. Watch. Learn. When you are able to understand that, you are a true strategist.These leaders," Thrawn waved his pale blue hand toward the hologram, not taking his eye off Cayel, "are beginners. You see? The rebel ships are defeated, battered, and the Vong are crushed without mercy. Without honor, as they see it. Prepare boarding parties captain, another reward awaits us." he finished grimly, but not without a delicate line of pleasure .  
"Yes sir." The last rebel assault frigate entered hyperspace, fleeing.  
"Admiral, Phantom squadron is awaiting forther orders." said the lieutenant from the crewpit. Gallear, Cayel remembered.  
"Order them to help our starships with enemy warships."  
"Yes sir."  
  
* * *  
  
"Sensors, report!" boomed Torroro.   
"Eight operational corvette analogs, two frigate analogs, and three... two light cruiser analogs." came a reply from the crew pit as a light cruiser exploded in the distance.  
"Quadrant Two and Four, concentrate all avaible firepower on those three corvettes to the right. Quadrant One and Three, fire on frigates."  
  
It was all over in ten minutes.  
  
"Admiral, the frigate's are taken. We shall be ready for hyperspace in estimated five minutes." crackled the comm.  
"Good. Inform me when you are ready for hyperspace." replied Thrawn and closed the comm. He sat quietly in his command chair, his elegant fingers interwined in sign of concentration. Everything was proceeding smoothly. He flicked a switch on his command chair, and the various art samples were replaced by a galaxy map, almost equal to the one that was destroyed on Wayland, so long ago. He grasped his chin gently with his right hand, and curled the left arm beneath his right elbow. The Empire shall be reborn. He glanced at the crono on his chair. two hours past noon. Captain Cayel will report soon.The comconsole bliped repeatedly. Thrawn pressed the activation button, and the comm crackled.  
"Captain Cayel reporting as ordered sir."   
He positioned his index finger accordingly and flicked a switch. The reinforced doors opened with a hiss. A figure strode inside, its hands clasped behind the small of his back. He stopped when he came near Thrawn's chair, and assumed parade-style stand.  
"You wanted to see me sir?"  
"Quite right captain. Order captain Frey and admiral Torroro to organize war games on a tactical computer among their staff. Ofcourse, you shall do the same thing. As soon as we are back on Iridonia, all pre-fab buildings are to be deployed in our base. Also captain, I want you to form something special. A delicate project. The Imperial Academy." Thrawn said dramaticaly.  
"You cant be serious sir. The Academy would..." started Cayel.  
"Provide our troops with at least a little tactical knownledge?" Thrawn raised an eyebrow.  
"Captain, the days of our meddling with the rebels are finished. With our Spaarti cylinders, we are taking the initiative again." he finished grimly.  
"I know that sir, but who will teach at the academy?"  
In response, Thrawn flicked a switch. The galaxy map displayed a particuliar planet.  
"Almania sir?"  
"Indeed. Our next target. One of the libary planets, with an adequate collection of tactical manuevers."  
"Im shure we shall be victorious."  
"We will captain. Concentrate on that, and calm your fears."  
"We are ready admiral." crackled the commlink. Thrawn straightened in his seat slightly, flicking another switch.   
"Communication, order all ships to enter hyperspace. Navigation, enter hyperspace on my mark. Mark."  
  
The dread fleet lightened up, and dissapeared, racing toward Iridonia. 


	21. Chapter 20

He called Luke. The commconsole ringed and ringed, when he was about to stop, the ringing stopped. Luke Skywalker appeared with his usual messy sand colored hair... and without a shirt, only in his usual jedi pants.   
"Yeah?" he said while jawning.   
"Master Skywalker." Kyp Durron nodded over the comm. Only he could say the word 'Master' in such a way. The meaningless way.  
"Hello Kyp. Why did u call?" he jawned again.  
"I needed to ask you something."  
"You needed to ask me something in..." slight pause, as Luke looked away, his face came back on the screen, a mix of sleepiness and the wish to snap Kyp's neck."...in five in the morning?!"  
Timing. His damn timing. Kyp swore in his mind.  
"Were you sleeping?" he whistled innocently.  
"Gosh, Kyp. What can I do for you?" Luke was fully awake and lightly amused by now.  
"I... I wanted to ask you if I could take Malpass as my padawan."  
"Shure. No problem. Bye. Good night." said Luke, jawned, and turned the comm off.  
Kyp relaxed with a sigh in his seat. What a way to start the day.   
  
* * *  
  
The commlink beeped. Again and again. Slowly he managed to rotate his head a bit, and open his eyes. He fell asleep in the chair again. Clearing his mind as best as he could, he switched the comm on. Nothing. Then he realized that it was the holoprojector. Again a flick of the switch broke the silence in the room. A hologram sparkled to life, a man wearing the standard Imperial uniform, with the exception of the main tech insignia on the left part of his chest. The tech was a man with deep green eyes, having the look of a man who is at peace, but excited.  
"Admiral, I have just finished the preliminary testing, and I belive you should come down to the lab."  
"Very well. I will be there in fifteen minutes."  
The tech saluted, and closed the comm. Thrawn went toward the refresher. He came out in five minutes, dressed in spotless white, combed hair, brushed teeth, hairless chin and cheeks, and fully-awake glowing red eyes. He seated himeself in his command chair, and pressed a series of switches. The room's light level slowly rose, and stopped. The room was softly lighten, as usual. Quiet music started playing. Excellent for mind stimulation. He called captain Cayels room. The machine blocked him. The captain obviously needed his beauty sleep. Thrawn waited twenty seconds to calm himself, then he flicked another switch. The commlink.  
"Yes sir?" came the reply.   
"Send two stormtroopers to captain Cayel's room, wake him up by any means, barge the door if needed." he said cooly.   
"It will be done sir." came a confused reply.   
In ten minutes, he was with Cayel in the lab. The tech who contacted him was jumping around happily, franticly exchanging comments with his assistant. As soon as Thrawn entered, they both freezed in parade style stand.  
"My lord." they said.  
"Dismiss. Report." said Thrawn cooly.   
"We analyzed and managed to reproduce the crystal substance of that primitive sword you brought us. To be blunt sir, the substance is super resistant, almost immune to blaster fire, and natural elements."  
"Interesting." was the only thing Thrawn said.  
"What about offensive capabilities?" asked Cayel.  
"We didnt test it yet sir."  
"Then why..." started Cayel but Thrawn interuppted him.  
"How much time would it require to refit the 'Reaper's armor with this new alloy?"  
"About three months sir, the ship would be totally inactive." the main tech said after a long time of calculations.   
"And the cost?"  
"Over two million credits sir." the tech replied. Cayel gritted his teeth. They didnt have a half of that sum.  
"For what is that sum of money needed?" asked Thrawn icely.  
"Reproducing the crystal substance, then the installment costs, lab expenses, and several other factors." numbered the main tech. Greg Blekman.  
"Hmm. Intriguing paradox." said Thrawn as he calculated in his mind.  
"What would happen if you started the refitting on Almania?"  
"Hmm, it would decrease the cost significantly. for at least fifty percent, considering that Almania is the headquaters of the Almanian Imperial Bank."  
"Good. Continue to multiply the substance, test it as an offensive weapon, inform me of any changes." said Thrawn, and walked to the turbolift.  
  
Once they were inside the turbolift, Thrawn spoke first.  
"Your thoughts captain?"  
"This will certainly help us, but our funding is rather crippled."  
"Not as much as you would think. I estimate we have a little under one milion credits."  
"I dont know sir, I just dont like to spend my entire fund on a single addition."  
"Dont you belive we will find credits on Almania? Headquaters of the Almanian Imperial Bank? Museums? Corporations? Money is not the problem captain. The problem is how to make up for the those three or one and a half month that the 'Reaper' will be in dry docks." Thrawn waved a hand in dismissal.   
"Shall I order the fleet to go on one-hour standby?"  
"The fleet already is on one-hour standby. I issued the order before I retreated to my quaters."  
"How long before the attack then?" Cayel inquired further.  
"We will leave Iridonia tommorow, at thirteen hundred hours standard Imperial time. Arriving at sixteen hundred hours standard imperial time, or at midnight by Almanian time." Thrawn smiled briefly as they exited the turbolift.  
"A night attack?"  
"Ofcourse. If you examined the Almanian art, you would discover a delicate affinity for sleeping and gaining profit." Thrawn said as they advanced through empty corridors. Their boots clomped on the smooth durasteel floor with thundering noise in Cayel's mind. Most of the staff was in the tactical computer room, watching the finals of the war games Thrawn ordered.  
"Unfortunately, Lomeir wont be with us on this attack."  
"Really? Why?"  
"We musn't use his powers too often captain. Or our crew will begin to depend on them to function effectively."  
"Where is he then?"  
"He asked for a shuttle. He left for Wayland about six hours ago."  
"Why would he go there?"  
"Good question captain. Very good question." Thrawn allowed a smile.   
  
They neared the reinforced door across the wiewpoint, where two stormtroopers stood on watch with ysalamiri. They assumed parade-style formation as soon as they saw the Grand Admiral coming.  
The door closed behind them with a vile hiss.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ready Simon?"  
"Yes master."  
"Well, we are off to Wayland then." said Kyp with enthusiazm.  
  
The shuttle landed on Wayland four hours later. Clad in their Jedi cloaks, Kyp Durron and Simon Malpass walked down the ramp, greeted by the forest smell of Wayland. They could still feel the effects of the battle between Luke Skywalker and Joruus C'baoth. Suddenly a hooded person approached them. He whore a dark cloak. Kyp lowered his hand to his hip. Where his lightsaber hung. Simon did the same.  
"Afraid?" the figure said in a familiar voice.  
"What about you?" Kyp said in a hostile voice.  
"Tsk tsk. Those emotions arent good for a Jedi's health, Kyp."  
"How do you know me? Who are you?"  
"Dont recognize old friends?" he pulled his hood back. Corran Horn kept his beard well trimmed, but his eyes shone with peace... and guilt.  
"Corran..." Kyp started when a dark wave washed over them. Corran's knees buckled, and he half-fell half-dropped into a crouch and threw a wary look around. Kyp and Simon shuddered.  
"Did you feel that?" Kyp whispered.  
"Yea. Ive been feeling that waves for almost a week. Lately they intensifyed." replied Corran.   
"What could it be?"  
"Its coming from that hangar bay." Corran pointed toward the hangar bay two spots from theirs after much concentration.  
"Lets check it out." said Kyp, brandishing his lightsaber.  
"For one I agree with you Kyp. But youre too close to the edge."  
Kyp let that comment slide without further comments. Slowly and alerted they neared the hangar bay. They tried to open it, but no luck.   
"Let me try." Simon said, and touched the controls. The hangar door slided open. On the landing spot gracefully stood a Lambda class shuttle. As soon as they entered, a black hooded figure descended down the ramp slowly. Carefully. He was about a meter and eighty tall, with whiry muscular limbs. His muscles danced beneath his cloak as he walked. They could see suspicious eyes glancing at them from the hood. Finnaly he saw their lightsabers.  
"Jedi." he said it like an insult.  
"We are. And who, or what you are?" spat Kyp.  
"Nobody you should be interested in. Take care Jedi, your doom is near." he said without hesitation.  
"We will see about that!" answered Kyp, and turned his lightsaber on. The figure laughed.   
"If that is your wish Jedi, I will fulfill it." he said and removed his hood slowly. His eyes glowed with hate and anger, and his horns glittered. He tossed his hood onto the ramp of his shuttle, and took his lightsaber that dangled on his belt. He ignited it, and a silver blade of pure energy sparkled to live. Corran and Simon ignited their lightsabers. Blue, Silver, and Green, against Silver. Lomeir allowed a grin before he swung low at Corran who parried, Lomeir did a quick turn to deflect the incoming head slash coming from Simon, dropped into a crouch and scythed his leg through Simon's ankles sending him hard to the floor, Lomeir jumped high into the air, landing behind Kyp, and swinged at him. Kyp deflected, and parried, Lomeir blocked his parry, and dodged the blow coming from Corran by stepping to the right. He kept swinging his lightsaber, like a warning torch around himself. He parried and blocked blow after blow. Corran swinged at him, he blocked, and held his lightsaber against his. Corran pressed. Their faces closed, Corran was wet with sweat, and Lomeir burned with fury, his venes trembling like a guitar's wires during a concert. He tapped into the Force, letting it fill him. He swinged with his mind, sending the Jedi with the silver blade flying backwards. Simon screamed, and thrust at Lomeir. Lomeir waved a hand, and the wrench from the shelf in the corner of the hangar flew into Simon's back with such speed that he fell on the ground writhering in pain. Kyp swinged at Lomeir who blocked it, and parried with a low slash. Kyp jumped over Lomeir, landing into a crouch and swinging at Lomeir's feet. Lomeir blocked, and executed two quick slashes at Kyp's side and back, which were both blocked. Kyp swinged recklessly at his chest, Lomeir let Kyp's blade pass harmlessly, then he swinged with all his might, and Kyp's blade flew from his hand, deactivated. With a blood-freezing scream of rage, Lomeir executed a roundhouse kick, hitting Kyp in the chest, sending him flying. As he stood above Kyp in his menancing glory, he raised his lightsaber for the kill, for glory. He swinged, but his swing was blocked by Corran. Lomeir turned in anger, and attacked. They exchanged blows and slashes, soon Malpass joined in, and Kyp. Three Jedi against a Force adept. Lomeir soon baited them outside, and Noghri guards looked at them in wonder. For a second. Then they joined in, for they recognized Corran Horn. They neared Lomeir with fluidness in their step, but they were no match for Lomeir. He lashed out at them with a long arcing swing, the first Noghri was cut diagonally, the second lost his arm and head. He turned just in time to parry a strike from Kyp, and then he jumped in the roof of the building. The roof had a large circle cut out, allowing the ship placed inside the hangar to launch. Kyp was the first to jump on the roof, followed by Corran and Malpass and Lomeir gathered the Force around him, revitalizing himself. Angered by the arogant Jedi, he gathered the force, and sent a blow that sent Kyp into a samersault and over the roof down to on the street. Corran hissed something, and twisted his lightsaber. The blade crystals shifted, and the blade doubled in lenght, huming and glowing purple. Before he could exchange blows with the misterious warrior, a pipe came flying into his back. Folowed by a box into his right hand ankle. He returned to normal mode, and striked. Lomeir deflected blow after blow, returning blow after blow. He executed a series of quick blows, and executed an upper cut to Corrans chin with his leg, sending Corran flying into the wall. He laughed arogantly, but he sensed the remaining Jedi sneaking up for him before it was too late. He dodged, and the young Jedi cutted deep into the roof. A roundhouse kick sent him flying on his chest. Lomeir propelled Simon's deactivated lightsaber into the hole. It fell on the floor near the shuttle . He stood over Melpass arogantly, prolonging the time in which he was the sole master between life and death. Melpass started to beg, cry. He silenced his weak cowardliness with a good slash that cut him squarely across the chest. The young Jedi died. This was enough for today. The fleet will be waiting for him. He jumped over the roof on the street, checked if anyone had heard their screams, and went to his shuttle. He picked up his cloak, and dusted it off. With satisfication in his heart he entered the shuttle, the weak Noghri didnt stop him. He took the Jedi's lightsaber with him.  
  
* * *  
  
"All ships enter hyperspace on my mark." boomed Thrawn. He turned to face Cayel.  
"Is my admiral ship ready captain?" he asked the formal question.  
"The 'Reaper' is fully under your command sir."  
"Good. Mark."  
They entered hyperspace, racing towards Almania.   
  
* * *  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by his buzzing commlink.  
"Skywalker here."  
"Master, this is Tionne, you better come to the landing platform quick."  
"Im on my way Tionne." he said, and made his way toward the landing platform.  
  
He saw Tionne talking with Kyp, and... Corran? They were both badly bruised, and Kyp was holding to his ribs.   
"Whats the problem Tionne?"  
"They had an encounter with someone... or something." she nodded to Kyp.  
"He was well trained... he carried a lightsaber. He battled us vigorously, he managed to push me with the Force over the roof... he knocked out Corran, and Simon saved him... then he killed Simon. And took his lightsaber."  
Luke was quiet. He was overwhelmed with sorrow. First Miko Reglia, then Daeshara'cor and now Simon Melpass. He sighed.   
  
* * *  
  
"Is my admiral ship ready captain?" Thrawn asked the formal question.  
"The Reaper is fully under your command sir." replied Cayel formally. His back automaticaly stiffed in parade style stand.  
"Good. All avaible weapons, maximum firepower on their sub-space antena as soon as we exit hyperspace." ordered Thrawn.  
"Yes sir." crackled the comm.   
"Reverting to real-space, stand by." a lieutenant called out, and settled his hands on the hyperspace levers. He gently pulled them back. The starfield appeared as usual, Almania layed helplessly infront of them. Behind them, their Lancers exited hyperspace. A little behind them. Two Strike class cruisers exited behind the Lancers, with a bit more distance between themselves then the Lancer-class frigates. Two dreadnoughts exited hyperspace a bit to the right. Finnaly, their two Victory-class star destroyers exited hyperspace behind all ships, with even more distance between them.  
"All ships, maximum firepower on their communication antena. Start jamming their communication." boomed Thrawn. Their entire plan depened upon this. Seconds later, the antena exploded under the barrage.  
"All ships, excellent work. On my command, Lancer class frigate's brake to the left. Strike class cruisers brake to the right. Dreadnoughts, assume blockade formation."   
"Detecting ships in the system. One Carrack class cruiser and one Strike-class cruiser."  
"All ships with ion cannons, disable those two ships. 'Warhammer','Trident', 'Storm', 'Lightning', assume blockade formation around the planet. Avoid ground defenses if possible." Thrawn straightened in his seat with a smile. New ships. He flicked a switch, the communication switch.  
"Attention all forces in the area! This is Grand Admiral Thrawn of the Imperial Navy, surrender or be destroyed!"  
No reply came. He switched the comlink off.  
"Captain, perhaps it is time for a demonstration of our might." he noted.  
"I agree sir."  
"Admiral, the Strike-class cruiser is disabled." Gallear called out.  
"Excellent work. Ion control, maximum firepower on the Carrack-class cruiser. Turbolaser control, fire on the planet, weaken their shield as much as possible."   
Two minutes later the Carrack-class cruiser layed lifelessly in space.   
"Commander Hotan, prepare boarding parties." Thrawn said into the comlink formally.  
"Aye sir." came Hotan's gruff reply over the comlink.  
"All ships, fire at will on the planetary shield. Stop when its down to fifty percent."  
"Admiral?" Cayel inquired. Why stop at fifty percent?  
"Is it not better to take the planet without too much damage? When they realize that there is no profit in this, they will surrender."  
"Hotan to admiral Thrawn! My lord, we are inside, I estimate it will take us around twenty minutes to take over the ship. They fortifyed their position on the bridge, we will have some difficulty flushing them out."  
"Very good commander. Inform me of any progress." answered Thrawn.  
  
* * *  
  
He switched his hand comlink off, and returned the stormtrooper helmet to his head.  
"Alpha squad, what is your status?" Hotan said in his comlink.  
"Sir, we lost Alpha six and Alpha five. They barricaded the passage, and are shooting at us."  
"Hold on, Im sending reinforcements." he said, and closed the link.  
The barricades infront of him were standing placed in a corridor, which ended into a large chamber, the hangar bay. The chamber led to the bridge... he couldnt use thermal detonators... but a sub-sonic granade might work. He saw that several of his men were standing on the edges of the corridor, every now and then popping out and shooting at the barricade. the defenders were shooting back. Pat situation. He looked around the room franticaly, searching for something they might use... there it was. A desk.   
"You two come with me!" he pointed at the men at one side of the entrance to the corridor. They went to the desk, and turned it over. With Hotan's directions, the little group pushed the table on the side of the corridor entrance from which they were shooting moments ago.   
"Be ready." Hotan whispered to them, raised from his crouch, and motioned to his men on the other side of the entrance to the corridor to throw a sub-sonic granade down the hallway. They did.  
"Move!" yelled Hotan, and the two stormtroopers pushed the desk into the entrance. it fit perfectly. The granade exploded, clearing the barricades, sending the defenders flying. The five stormtroopers positioned one on one side of the entrance, three crouched behind the desk, and one on the other side of the entrance. And started shooting. The defenders didnt stand a chance.  
"Sir, we lost Alpha four. Where are those reinforcements?"  
"Hold them pinned down there Alpha, we are coming. Create a sub-sonic diversion!" said Hotan.  
He motioned with his blaster rifle to his team, and those behind the desk started pushing it further down the hallway. A familiar explosion echoed throughout the hallway. Sub-sonic granades. Those that were behind the entrance sides advanced behind the desk their blasters pointed at the end of the hallway. they could see rebels running around, none paying heed to them. they finnaly exited the hallway, and the desk was blocking the entrance. They started shooting, and dozens of rebels died. The standard issue Imperial blaster rifles werent precise, but they had a fast fire mode. Devastating when used against crowds. Just like here. The rebels huddled behind covers, popping out now and then to return some fire. Three stormtroopers took their more precise standard issue blaster pistols, while the remaining two stormtroopers kept their blaster rifles. Three rebels fell on the ground lifelessly. Then, another explosion echoed. The second barricade was down, and the remaining Alpha stormtroopers were probably killing the remaining defenders that survived the explosion. It was all done in under four minutes.  
"My lord, we have taken cotrol of the ship." said Hotan in his commlink.  
"Losses?" a dark, cold voice spoke over the commlink.  
"Alpha group is down to three stormtroopers, my group lost one stormtrooper."  
"Excellent work commander. I am sending a detachment of technicians to take control over the ship, leave Alpha team, and get to your assault transport. I am sending two teams of stormtroopers to the Strike-class cruiser, meet them there, and take control of the ship."  
"Yes sir." Hotan said, and switched his hand commlink off. He turned to the remainings of his squad, they were checking for any survivors.  
"Alpha team, guard this room, a team of techs will come aboard soon. Beta squad, follow me." he boomed.  
  
* * *  
  
Thrawn flicked a switch, closing the connection between him and commander Hotan.   
"My lord, the shield is down to eighty percent." Cayel said.  
"Good work captain. Who won the war games?"  
Cayel frowned. Talking about such trivial things in the middle of a battle was... so like Thrawn.  
"The finalists are lieutenant Gallear, major Overholt, and major Neal. The favorite is captain Frey's major Overholt."  
"Interesting. What do you suggest captain?" Thrawn waved a hand elegantly and fluidly in a broad arc, pointing at the planet below.  
"Well sir, we are in a pat situation, I dont see anything we could do except fire until we overload their shields." said Cayel sadly.  
"Perhaps captain, perhaps. There is still the psychological effect we have, and we must use it fully." Thrawn said, flicked a switch and boomed over the commlink:   
"Attention Almania! There is no profit in this. Surrender, and I will have mercy, resist and you will be destroyed." Thrawn waited for a while. Finnaly a voice spoke.  
"Attention 'Reaper'. This is councilor Romod. I have been authorized to reach an agreement with you." said the voice sadly.   
"Very well. My request is simple. Almania will surrender to the Empire, and shall recieve full Imperial protection from the rebels and the Yuuzhan Vong, trade will be allowed, but under Imperial control. Almanian citizens will be permitted to remain free." Thrawn said.   
"Will we be forced to give our best men to the Empire?"  
"Unless they want to, you wont have to." replied Thrawn with a calculated dose of friendliness.   
"The Empire will however be allowed to train its men in your Academy, as well as build ships in your shipyard."  
"Ah." Romod said. Thats the catch. He resignedly sighed and then said sadfuly:   
"We accept your terms."  
"Then lower your shield and allow my men to come down. Any attempt of resistance will be met with merciless execution. Of the whole planet if you attempt to attack my shuttles with your anti-air weapons." Thrawn said vilely.  
"Yes admiral. We will lower our shield immediately." said Romod, and terminated the connection. "Admiral, they lowered their shield." called out a lieutenant from the crew pit. Gallear. Again.  
"Order commander Hotan to leave behind three stormtroopers and meet up with the landing shuttles." Thrawn boomed.  
"Launch Phantom squadron." he nodded to the communication officer, then flicked a switch on his armchair.   
"Major Kowes, prepare for launching. I want you to fly a parade style formation around our ships, standard TIE speed, do not use your full speed. We cannot show the Almanians the advantages of such craft." he smiled at the end.  
"Very well sir." a gruffy voice said. Cayel could imagine the six pairs of turbolaser-like eyes listening their orders with their original's attention for details. He shuddered. 


	22. Chapter 21

The station stood out imposingly infront of him. Looking like an angular platform with a thin but long extension, with turbolasers at key points... it certainly way impressive. Vorkraft station. Looming in standard winged patrol formation, three Assault Frigates patroled the area. An Interdictor loomed in orbit of the planet. They were skilled, he gave them that, as soon as he exited hyperspace, the assault frigates were already advancing toward his flanks, with the third one going head to head toward his shuttle.   
  
"Attention, Lambda class shuttle! This is the Assault Frigate 'Ariel'! Transmit the code sequence, or prepare to be boarded!" a hostile voice spoke over the commlink.  
"Assault Frigate 'Ariel', transmitting the code sequence now. Standby."  
He said while struggling with the shuttle's controls. He definitly needed to get major Kowes to help him out.  
  
The communication officer ran the code through the Intel code section, awaiting for the confirmation from the Intel. The screen flashed, blue letters sparked to life. The communication officer nodded to the man sitting to his right.   
"Alert captain Frey that lieutenant Lomeir's shuttle has arrived."  
The man turned his comm on, and said gracefully but not without a tune of respect:  
"Lambda-class shuttle, you are cleared to land in the main hangar bay."  
"Copy that 'Ariel'. Where is the rest of the fleet?"   
"They left for Almania three standard hours ago."  
Lomeir frowned. Why Almania? Wasnt exactly a military target. It was only a short jump from Iridonia to Almania though. He didnt have time to think about this. His next task was a hard one.  
Still in deep concentration, he flew his shuttle into the hangar.  
  
* * *  
  
Cayel carefully read the report. Commander Hotan met no resistance. Excellent. He glanced at his chrono. eighteen hundred hours standard Imperial time. The Grand Admiral was probably in his quaters now. He went toward the doors to the Grand Admiral's quaters, the two stormtroopers with ysalamiri's were identical to the two he and Thrawn passed by the other day. Ahead of him the door opened with a hiss.   
  
* * *  
  
Admiral Kre'fey was an extraordinary officer. Concluded Thrawn. The art of his race showed several minor flaws, and the art from his office shows another several flaws that could be exploited. A shame Kre'fey didnt serve the Empire. When he contacted major Kowes, he assumed the Empire would be in a bit worse condition then he left it. He was wrong. Again. The Empire was in pieces. It would be an interesting confrontation between him and Kre'fey. Uncharacteristicaly for a Bothan, admiral Kre'fey didnt see hidden blades and conspiracies everywhere, nor was he a politician. Interesting. Very interesting. He looked foward to their confrontation. It will be artistic. It should be around eighteen hundred hours. Captain Cayel should come soon. A flash bliped on his armchair. The sensor when someone approached the door. He flicked a switch, and the door opened with an artistic hiss.   
The light from the command bridge flowed into the softly lighten room, shadowing the tall lean man standing in the doorway. The man advanced. Thrawn could hear Cayel's soft steps sneaking, a skill Cayel often used. The door slammed with a quiet hiss.  
"Yes captain?" he boomed, fully opening his crimson red eyes.  
"Pardon me for disturbing you admiral, I just wanted to inform you that there is no resistance to our occupation on Almania."  
"Ah. Good. Tell me captain, do you know anything about art?"  
"Not really. I used to draw pictures when I was younger. Not anymore."  
"A shame. You should continue." Thrawn flicked a switch. All the art samples were replaced by very, very familiar pictures. Pictures made by a child, pictures of monsters, demons, pictures that reflected his soul.  
"Where did you get those?" Cayel almost smiled. He remembered those pictures. How long ago did he make them...   
"Intel found them. Quite interesting captain. It negates my opinion of your personality. You seem to have quite a lot of imagination. Why not use it?" Thrawn smiled.  
"I dont know sir." Cayel squared his shoulders.  
"Would you like to see our next target captain?" asked Thrawn after several moments.  
"Ofcourse sir." Cayel said, returning to the present. Thrawn flicked another switch, and all the art samples were replaced by a tactical readout. Kessel. Rodia.   
"Rodia sir?"  
"Why not? Our forces are now adequate enough."  
"May I point out that a part of the rebel first Fleet is placed there?" Cayel paused to check the screen: "One Imperial II-class star destroyer and one Carrack-class cruiser?"  
"True. We might have some difficulty."  
"I respectfully urge you to rethink this situation admiral. There must be a dozen more appropriate targets."  
"Do you want me to stage another assault on the Sluis Van shipyards? To give more proof of my identity to the rebels? Right now captain, they are divided. Very near the breaking. When they finally breake under the strain, we must have an adequate fleet to supress, and eventually defeat the Yuuzhan Vong."  
"I still dont like it sir. We would fare better attacking some other world."  
"Your point is noted captain." Thrawn flicked a switch.   
"Navigation, calculate the jump for Rodia. Communications! Order the 'Fearbringer' and the 'Oathbraker' to exit formation around the planet, and to go approximately twenty kilometers from the planet. Inform the 'Ariel', 'Blackstar' and the 'Jayhawk' to come to Almania as soon as possible with a new shipment of clones." he flicked the switch again, closing the connection .  
"Calm your fears captain. We will be victorious."  
Cayel sighted. Thrawn has decided to ignore all logic once again. He saluted, and exited the Admiral's quaters.  
  
* * *  
  
"Is everything clear gentlemen?" Thrawn said after a few moments.  
"Yes admiral." boomed Torroro with his imposing voice. The hologram fizzled briefly.  
"Yes sir." Frey said calmly. Like Torroro's, his hologram fizzled too.  
"Very good then. Prepare your ships for hyperspace." Thrawn said, and the holograms one by one saluted. Cayel looked out the window. Their task force was ready. The familiar position lights of the 'Oathbraker' drifted near the 'Reaper', and around him the position lights of the 'Warhammer', 'Trident', 'Storm', and 'Lightning'. Orbiting the planet Almania, stood their three Assault Frigates 'Ariel', 'Jayhawk, and 'Blackstar'. Shipments of clones arriving for training at the Academy were constantly coming in, but the 'Ariel' was doing an excellent job handling all the trafic. In the distance, he could see the 'Fearbringer' looming with his strike force, the two dreadnoughts, 'Iron Heart' and 'Dark Eye'. The Strike-class cruiser 'Dreadfang' and the Carrack-class cruiser 'Hammer' were serving as light escorts to the in coming convoys of clones. They had an overflow of personell. Once they trained them properly...  
Down below on the planet, Hotan ordered major Cordero to deploy the clones. Almania was being turned into the first in the line of the suppliers for the new Imperial warmachine. Thrawn started his countdown.  
  
"'Fearbringer', 'Dark Eye', 'Iron Heart', four minutes." Thrawn said. Torroro and the dreadnought captains saluted, and his hologram dissapeared.  
"'Oathbraker', 'Warhammer', 'Trident', 'Storm', 'Lightning' four minutes and thirty seconds." Thrawn finished. The captains of the ships saluted, and their holograms dissapeared too.  
The turbolift doors opened with a hiss. And a hooded figure entered. Lomeir. He walked to the command chair, in which Thrawn sitted.  
"Admiral." he nodded.  
"Lieutenant." Thrawn nodded back, and flicked another switch.  
"Navigation, enter hyperspace in four minutes and twenty seconds."  
"Yes sir." crackled the commlink before Thrawn closed it. And turned towards Cayel.  
"Yes admiral?"  
"You still dont agree with me captain." it wasnt a question.  
"No admiral. I think we are going too far with this attack on Rodia." he said. Thrawn just smiled, and continued:   
"We shall see captain. Perhaps I am wrong. If not... we end up with a Imperial II-class star destroyer, and a Carrack-class cruiser. That is a prize I dont intend to let go."   
"Aye sir." cayel said, again reminding himself to stop trying to understand the Admiral's logic. The whole plan seemed ridiculious. Drop out of hyperspace, engage the defending ships with maximum firepower, then let Phantom squadron do a version of a proton run, with the exception that they were using ion pulse torpedoes now. The 'Reaper's time to jump came. Two days until they reach Rodia, optional one day unil they capture their prize, and finish dirty repairs, and two days back to Almania. Their cloning rate was one clone per seven days. They had hundred Spaarti cloning cylinders now. Their technicians rebuilt the damage dealt in the moisture incident, and have managed to build over twenty Spaarti cloning cylinders. With their rate of building... they should have over five hundred cloning cylinders in under three months, with the appropriate parts.  
  
Two days until they reach Rodia. Six hours until admiral Torroro reaches Kessel.  
  
* * *   
  
The door hissed open, and the students turned their head in expectation. Luke Skywalker walked in, radiating calmness, though sorrow could also be sensed. He walked to the center of the room, and paused for a second. He could see Corran Horn in the last line, with Jacen and Ganner just a line below him. Anakin and his sister, Jaina sitten in the front line, along with Kam Solusar and Tionne. Cighal was there too. On the other side, he could see Octa and Wruth Skidder. Flanking Kyp Durron. If they were so much divided...  
"Thank you everyone for coming to my call. There is a problem we must all face together." Luke was interrupted by Kyp.  
"Why is Corran here?"  
"Becouse he is a Jedi, Kyp. Something you should be too."  
"Are you saying that Im not a Jedi, master?"  
"I will not go further becouse of my respect for you Kyp." answered Luke in the same tone. Murmors arose, as the tension in the room jumped dramaticaly. Kyp wasnt expecting this, Luke chuckled inside himself.   
"Before we were interrupted, I was going to say something to you. There is a new threat to us."  
"Another one?" asked Wruth Skidder jokingly.  
"Yes Wruth. Kyp, would you like to explain to the rest of us how you were defeated on Wayland?"  
If Kyp got more suprised he would explode.   
"Yes my master. Upon arriving to Wayland, me and my apprentice Simon Malpass encountered Corran. Shortly after this, a wave of pure dark energy overwhelmed us. We proceeded to investigate, we tracked our prey to a hangar bay, and with Simons help we opened the door. We battled someone who was trained in the use of the Force, as well with the use of a lightsaber. He carried a silver one. He managed to separate me from Corran and Simon, after blocking Corran, he killed Simon ruthlessly, and took his lightsaber."  
"What were your impressions Kyp? Describe him." said Luke.  
"He had a light brown tan, with nine or ten horns on his head. His eyes glittered with something I cannot describe, and he was strongly built."  
"He IS strong, I might add. He pushed my lightsaber away without much effort." interjected Corran. Kyp snorted. Jacen raised a hand from the first row.   
"Speak Jacen."   
"Why are you so... negative to some of us Kyp? You are walking the dark path..." Jacen started.  
"Im not in the mood for your prophecies Jacen, or for your lectures." Kyp snarled. This wasnt a good time for Jacen to start with his preaches, thought Luke.   
"Yes you are Kyp, and you are walking the Dark path! Dont you understand? You will become just as evil as Darth Vader or Thrawn!" shouted Jacen, Kyp's hand unconciously dropped to his lightsaber.  
"Better to walk the Dark path, then to become like you Jacen! You, with your ideas about becoming a better Jedi... you just afraid. Afraid to use your power. IF master Skywalker didnt tell you to come to Belkadan with him, you would be in some cave now, acting like a hermit while the entire galaxy is in danger!" Kyp yelled at the boy.  
"Calm down both of you, and Jacen, if I were you I wouldnt be talking many bad things about Thrawn. He isnt the sort of people to let insults go unanswered." said Luke.  
"You speak as if he is alive master. He died a long time ago." asked Kyp in wonder.  
"Allow me." Luke said, and reached out with the Force, to activate the hologram projector. The map of the galaxy sparkled to life.  
"Here you can see the known galaxy. This is the territory of the New Republic," Luke said, and a yellow color painted several star systems.  
"And this is the territory of the Yuuzhan Vong, Imperial Remnant, and Hutt space." Luke said, and again, a red color painted several star systems, blue washed over Remnant star systems, and orange washed over the Hutt space. The star map resized on one planet. Belkadan.   
"Here, you can see Belkadan as it was before." said Luke grimly, and then finished:   
"Here, you can see it as it is now." a barren planet replaced the other image. Signs of a planetary Ice Age appeared on the tops. The entire planet was devastated.  
"How... When did this happen?" asked Anakin. For the first time since the meeting started, the youth spoke.  
"Probalby within the past month. Prepare for a shock everyone." Luke again switched the image.   
  
The man displayed was wearing a spotless white uniform, his pale blue skin was radiating coldness, and his crimson red eyes flashed wildly. Jaina gasped. Chiss. Jacen was just staring at the image. As the rest of them. The image started moving, talking.  
"Greetings captain."  
Pause.  
"Captain, concentrate fire from your ships on that frigate that is sneaking up your neck. My ships will protect you... for now." said Thrawn with an appropriate dose of malice in his tone.  
Pause.  
"You are in no position to open fire. The frigate is giving you enough trouble, if i order my turbolaser turrets to fire on your ship you will be vacuum dust within seconds. Dont try me captain, I dont like helping rebels." said Thrawn with a dose of malice.  
Pause.  
"I can get rid of that frigate for you."  
Pause.  
"Two strike cruisers from your escort." said Thrawn, while at the same time the glow of his eyes intensifyed.  
"Congradulations captain, I see you are wise enough to recognize the situation." said Thrawn.  
Pause.  
"Very well. Order the freighter C-X-1245 crew to jettison its cargo if my shuttles havent taken it already, and to head for the escape pods. Trust me, we are running out of time." Thrawn said.  
The image fizzled, and dissapeared.  
  
"Thrawn?" Anakin was the first to come out of their shock.  
"A high possibility. We have lost contact with Almania, and admiral Pelleaon reported unidentifyed ships helping him at the Battle of Yaga Minor. Then there is the dissapearence of Vorkraft station." Luke sighed.  
"I dont get it. Rukh got him with that blade!" said Jacen.  
"He is probably a fake." Kyp said.  
"I wont assume anything... but I think thats him." Jaina started.  
Luke settled down for a looong questioning. He couldnt shake the thought of Thrawn on the loose... he will come searching for blood.  
  
* * *  
  
"Admiral, we are exiting hyperspace in two minutes." someone called out from the crew pit.  
"Good. As soon as we exit, I want a complete scan of the area. Launch our TIE squadrons on my command." Torroro said.   
  
* * *  
  
"Admiral, they will be exiting hyperspace soon." said Lomeir. He wore his hood like a second skin, and his aura of anger and rage fitted him like a glove.  
"Good. Inform me of any changes." said Thrawn.   
"As you wish." He replied. The admiral has helped his people. He stopped by on Iridonia to check it himself. Where there were once shacks, now there were great buildings. Where they eated lizards and what they could get from their fields, now they eated standard issue military ration bars. His people were prospering. He owed everything to the admiral, and the New Republic that ignored the suffering of his people will suffer. As will the arrogant Jedi.  
  
* * *   
  
We are exiting hyperspace sir!" yelled someone from the crew pit. The dirt world of Kessel came into wiew.   
"Ion cannons, maximum firepower on the subspace antena!" boomed Torroro.  
"Detecting a Victory-class star destroyer plus two corvette's in the area!" yelled the man stationed at the sensors.   
"Maximum firepower on the star destroyer! 'Iron Heart', take care of the corvettes, I want them disabled, not destroyed! 'Dark Eye', concentrate on the on the star destroyer. Ion cannons, disable that antenna and get to work on the destroyer!" Torroro relaxed. Ships for aquiry. The Grand Admiral will be pleased. His ship, 'Fearbringer', had a few aces in its vest. Unlike other Victory-class star destroyers his ship had ten more ion cannons, and five more turbolasers.  
He watched silently as his dreadnought moved into position, and opened fire on the corvettes, shattering their shields. He had developed a tradition, when capturing ships, to open fire with both turbolasers and ion cannons. When the shields were down, take the ship out with ion cannons.  
A corvette was disabled.   
"Sensors, report?"  
"Star destroyers shield at 72% and holding."  
"Damage report?"  
"Shields at 69% and holding sir."  
"Damn. Order Iron Heart to finish off that last corvette. Prepare boarding parties." he boomed.   
"Aye sir."  
The Iron Heart fired maniacly, battering the corvette time and again. The shields finnaly fell, and in a second long as eternity, the ship was soaked with ion shots, disabled.  
"Excellent work! All ships, maximum firepower on the star destroyer, when shields are down, use ions!Helm, full speed!" boomed Torroro happily. In five minutes the star destroyer was disabled, and Kessel was blocked.  
  
"Everything ready major?" asked Torroro. Overholt paused to check his display, and nodded.  
"Very well. Lets start." Torroro said, and prepared his most imposing voice level. Overholt nodded to him again. He was talking on all frequencies.  
"Attention all forces in the area! This is Admiral Torroro of the Imperial Navy, surrender, and I will have mercy, resist and I will destroy you!" he boomed grimly.   
It was only a matter of time now.  
  
"This is Commodore Benin. What are your terms?" a cool voice said, almost singing. Torroro raised an eyebrow. He was prepared for a hopeless mutiny, begging, faithlesness... But not for...cooperation?  
"You will lower your planetary shield and allow my troops to land. You will cede control of all anti-air defense's, all weapons, and ground ships. You will recieve protection from the Rebellion, and the Yuuzhan Vong." he answered automaticaly. After a few minutes the voice replyed:  
"We accept your terms. We will be lowering our planetary shield in moments." Benin said and closed the connection. On the tactical hologram, the yellow circle around the planet dissapeared.  
"Major, begin landing your troops." ordered Torroro.   
  
* * *  
  
"Is my admiral ship ready, captain?" said Thrawn grimly.  
"The 'Reaper' is fully under your control sir." Cayel replied formally. They exited hyperspace, and in front of them, Rodia stood. Defenceless. Almost. The arrow head-shaped star destroyer was coming out over the planets horizon.  
"All ships, assume standard blockade formation, with the exception of the 'Oathbraker'. Captain Frey, engage the star destroyer." ordered Thrawn. Cayel sniffed quietly. *Why was-- stop trying to understand the admirals logic* he told himself.  
The two arrow shaped star destroyers came closer and closer to each other, first shots were exchanged.  
"The 'Valiant' is launching fighters, counting four squadrons of X-Wings, and two squadrons of B-Wings." Gallear said calmly from the crew pit.   
"Time to play our ace, captain. Launch Phantom squadron, all ships break formation and assume claw formation. Helm, full speed." Thrawn allowed a smile, and leaned in foward a bit from his seat. *Let's see if this commander has the ability to stand on his feet and think in the same time.* he thought.   
  
Two groups of three uglies screamed toward the squadrons infront of them.   
"Two and three, close up formation! Use high-powered shots in the head-on, normal power in dogfight." Kowes said across his squadrons frequency.   
"Roger that lead." replies came over the comm. Kowes didnt waste time, and let loose a volley of high power shots, taking out four leading X-Wings. His wingmates followed his example with expert timing, cutting down the X-Wing numbers by nine. Another twenty three X-Wings and B-Wings to remove. *Songs will be made about this battle*. Kowes thought as he rolled left. All of his squadron mates followed in expertly timed rolls, and the sky was lightened with small explosions.  
  
The 'Oathbraker' and the 'Valiant' battled like two behemonths, though 'Valiant's superiority was evident. A group of smaller class starships formed in a perfect claw formation were rushing toward the 'Valiant', leaded by a star ship that looked like a highly modifyed Nebulon B2 frigate. The frigate's engines flared, as it came into range and the frigate lashed out at the star destroyer with a volley of hot light. Two Lancer-class frigates, and two Strike-class cruisers, that were in formation with it, followed the frigate's example, letting loose volley upon volley of laser shots at the star destroyer.   
  
"'Oathbraker, what is your status?" Cayel asked.  
"Not good. Shields are down to 40%, we cant hold them off forever."  
"Prepare boarding parties. Lieutenant, you will lead the boarding process." Thrawn said. Lomeir just nodded.  
"Sir, Phantom squadron reports they have taken out most of the fighters." Gallear called out from the crew pit.   
"Link me with major Kowes."  
Gallear flicked a switch and nodded.   
"Major, pick two from your squadron to cover you while you engage the star destroyer's shield generators." Thrawn ordered.  
"As you wish sir." Kowes boomed and closed the connection.  
"Sensors, whats the status of the star destroyer?"  
"Shields at 69% sir."  
"'Warhammer' and 'Trident', spread formation." Thrawn ordered grimly.  
"Sir, the shields dropped to zero."  
"All ships, cease fire. Open fire with ion cannons." Thrawn said with a smile starting on his lips.   
"We have them now captain." he whispered to Cayel.  
  
"All Phantom disengage, four five and six follow me, two and three cover us. Prepare ion pulse torpedoes." boomed Kowes.   
"Roger that sir." they reported.   
Acting as one, Kowes and his clones dodged deadly turbolaser with ease, they skillfully approached the shield generators, and let loose with a volley of laser shots to weaken the defense field, then lashed out with ion pulse torpedoes. They detonated on target, but instead of an explosion, they released ion explosions. The shields were deactivated.  
"All Phantoms pull out. We are done here boys. Fire what torps you still have, and head for the 'Reaper'." Kowes boomed over the commlink, and jerked his stick left, and pressed the fire button. Two blue missiles answered his call, crushing into the bridge of the star destroyer.  
  
Thrawn allowed a light smile to spoil his emotionless expression. Lieutenant Lomeir and his group were in the assault shuttle, heading for the 'Valiant'. He had to think of a suitable name for his new ship... Stormlord. Yes, that will do. Everything was going as he has forseen.  
  
The hallway was quiet. But not for him. His and Hotans group advanced shealthy and fastly. He could sense the defenders in the hangar, their anxiety, hopelesness, and determination.  
"Anything?" Hotan asked him.  
"Yes, at least twenty of them. They are gathered around the shuttle, engineers are working on it." he answered.  
"Working what?" Hotan asked quietly.  
"Repairing it. We destroy the shuttle, we destroy them." he suggested.  
"And provoke a suicidial counter attack? They have enough people to whipe us out, we let them leave. But not without telling them we know they are there." Hotan hissed. Lomeir nodded, and looked around. Six stormtroopers, including Hotan.   
"Okay people, we go in, take cover and take out as many as we can. There are about twenty people in there, so watch yourself." Hotan spoke into his comm. Acknownledgments came, as his team positioned itself in either sides of the hangar doors. He keyed in the commands, and the doors opened. His team bursted in like a flood, shooting like mad at the barricades around the shuttle. Lomeir fired up his lightsaber, and threw it in an arching flight at the walkway above the barricades. The lightsaber contacted, and shredded the walkway, large parts fell at the defenders. The diversion saved them, they took cover behind a drink dispenser and some tables. Lomeirs lightsaber returned to him, he grabbed it, hooked it on his belt, and grabbed his laser rifle.  
"Nice trick." Hotan commented.  
"It took out two of them. Permenatly." Lomeir nodded, and looked behind Hotan. Who followed his look, and found two stormtroopers from the other part of his team dead on the floor. He cursed. That meant that there was only one stormtrooper left in the other team.   
"Alpha 5, whats your status?" he whispered into his comlink.  
"Bad sir. We lost 6 and 4 though."  
"I can see that. Are you wounded?"  
"Negative sir."  
"Open fire on my mark."  
"Will do sir."  
Hotan turned to Lomeir.  
"Can you help us?" he asked.  
"Give me a minute before you open fire." Lomeir answered. Hotan nodded, and proceeded the orders to his group. But Lomeir didnt pay attention. His entire being was focused on the tools on the floor to his far right side. He reached out with the Force, grasped each one of them, and when Hotans men opened fire, he pushed. It wasnt an ordinary push. It was a push strong enough to drive a screwdriver through a mans rib cage. A dozen tools flew at the barricades, searing trough, making holes in the cases and in flesh. Screams echoed through the hangar. At least twelve men were now standing behind the barricades, judging by the density of the cloud of blaster shots that rained upon their hideouts.   
"This table wont wont hold em off forever you know." Lomeir hissed.  
"Yea, I know. And we cant use thermal detonators, and we are out of subsonic granades." Hotan barked back at him and popped out a bit to exchange a few shots. The stormtrooper in his group was still returning fire, but not for long. He will run out of power packs sooner or later.  
"Damn, lets just retreat and throw a couple of detonators in here." Lomeir argued.  
"Yea, but the admiral told us to capture the ship, not cripple it. We destroy the hangar, or somehow harm it, the magnetic shield goes down and then shit happens." Hotan answered grimly.  
"How about we call for reinforcements?" Lomeir argued further.  
"There are roughly over twenty thousand people people on this ship, our count a meager hundred or so. Do you expect that there are reinforcements available?" Hotan snarled, and popped out of his cover again, and trading some shots. This time he was accompanyed by a dying scream.  
"Thats one down, about ten more to go." Hotan boomed through his helmet. Suddenly he stiffed.  
"Whats wrong?" Lomeir asked.  
"How many power packs do you have?" Hotan asked, reaching with his hand toward Lomeir.  
"Two." Lomeir answered.  
"Give them to me." Hotan grabbed the power packs, and without a single word started removing their overload sturm dowels.  
"When they come near the barricades, blow 'em up ok?" Hotan asked.  
"Ill do my best." Lomeir said and popped out to trade some shots. Hotan threw the granade. It flied high into air, and it was evident it would land in the bunker.   
"Now!" Hotan yelled.  
"Almost immediately the granade exploded. 


	23. Chapter 22

"What?!" Ackbar yelled in astonishment.  
The hologram of admiral Kre'fey fizzled for a moment. The Bothan admiral paused, then spoke again:  
"We have an Imperial II star destroyer missing, and we lost contact with Kessel and Almania." Kre'fey peacefully repeated. Ackbars huge eyes started rolling in their eyepits.  
"We cannot afford to lose such firepower at this stage of the conflict with the Yuuzhan Vong, even now we barely fend them off." Ackbar rattled on, until something dawned to his mind.   
"Thrawn?" he suspiciously asked.  
"Perhaps. We arent sure yet." Kre'fey answered.  
"Whoever it is, he managed to render a planet desolate. We musnt forget that." Ackbar said.  
"A new super weapon?" Kre'fey suggested.  
"Perhaps. Im not shure. Any news with the Vong?"  
"We are delaying them for now, we were contacted by a defector a few days ago. She is being transported on Coruscant as we speak."  
"What of Jag Fel and his squadrons?"  
"They are on the front with the elements of the 4th and 5th Fleets." answered Kre'fey.  
  
* * *  
  
"How long before we exit hyperspace?" Cayel asked.  
"Two minutes sir." the answer came from Gallear.  
Cayel nodded silently. Finnaly, after six days, they were back. He could hear the doors opening. The doors of the Grand Admiral's quaters. He could see two points of light appeared on the reflection of the window. Grand Admiral Thrawn. He turned around to face the legend.  
"Yes admiral?"  
"Please come with me captain." Thrawn said and turned around to head for his quaters.  
Cayel followed silently.  
  
They entered the Grand Admiral's room, which was softly lighten as usual. The art display was replaced by a map of the galaxy. Thrawn walked to his seat, and said:  
"Observe captain." he said dreadly, and flicked a switch. A large part of the galaxy,mostly around the core, was painted orange.   
"This is the known territory of the Rebels. They have lost a good portion of their former strenght." Thrawn explained, and flicked another switch. The part of the map closest to the Unknown Regions was painted with blue color.   
"This is the territory of the Imperial Remnant. The remains from my previous campaign. This part of the Empire has shrunk in size trough ages, and is now down to barely a few hundred systems." he explained again, and flicked another switch. A tight part was painted in red.  
"This is the territory of the Yuuzhan Vong. I belive I dont need to explain more about them." he said with a flare in his eyes. With another flick, a part of the galaxy, containing Almania, Iridonia, and Kessel, was painted in gold.   
"This is our territory. We are endangered from both the Rebels, and the Vong, who are currently busy fighting between them so they havent really acknownledged our existance. The Rebels are searching for more proof of my identity, and the Vong dont know who to blame for Belkadan, so they blame the rebels. The time has came that we teach them a lesson not to underestimate the Empire." Thrawn finished.  
"Yes admiral?" Cayel asked. Thrawn flicked another switch. The display zoomed in on one of the planets. Agamar.   
"Agamar?" Cayel asked. The world had no real strategic value to the Empire.   
"Yes, Agamar. Captain, we have been given a chance for an extremly interesting tactical practice. The Yuuzhan Vong are sending almost all they have to the front." Thrawn paused, waiting for questions from Cayel.  
"Wouldnt it be better if we concentrated on aquiring more ships?" Cayel asked.  
"It could help us, but in the long run, it would harm us. What we need is material for our shipyards at Almania." Thrawn answered.  
"Building a single Star Destroyer at this stage would drain our resourses completly." Cayel continued to argue. Thrawn merely smiled.  
"True captain. At this stage, no. That is the reason of the Empire's newest project. 'Shadowfox'." Thrawn flicked a switch, and the entire display was replaced by the schematics of some ship.  
"Admiral?" Cayel was confused. Why wasnt he notifyed of this?  
"Operation 'Shadowfox'. A single Shadowfox-class carrier can carry more TIE squadrons then two Star Destroyers. This, is 'Shadowfox' captain. Right now, on Iridonia, four hundred clones of major Kowes I comissioned are almost finished. They will be here by the end of the day. Now, imagine this carrier, carrying four hundred TIE Interceptors piloted by major Kowes himself." Thrawn smiled with satisfication. Cayel shuddered.   
"But, how can such a small carrier carry that many TIE's?"  
"Its pretty simple captain. The carrier is a big shielded box with ion thrusters attached."  
"It has no weapons itself?" Cayel asked.  
"A couple of quad lasers. But with the adequate escort, it can devastate a fleet of impressive size with ease. As you know, the turbolaser placement on Star Destroyers is easily evaded by starfighters, as it was proven in the Galactic Civil War." Thrawn smiled.  
"So, what do we need to begin construction?" Cayel asked.  
"Hmm. The material needed is equal to the material needed to build a Dreadnought." Thrawn brushed his chin in anticipation.  
"Then sir, may I recommend that we start the aquiry of the materials as soon as possible?" Cayel said.  
"I will reveal to you how seriously have I taken your proposal. Admiral Torroro will be exiting hyperspace on Bespin in about an hour." Thrawn smiled. Before Cayel could continue, the comlink beeped, and Thrawn's hand automaticaly flicked the switch.  
"Admiral, we are exiting hyperspace. Everything seems in order. Frigate 'Ariel' is hailing us." the comm crackled.  
"Scan the area, hail the 'Ariel'." Thrawn answered.  
  
"This is the Assault Frigate 'Ariel' of the Second Imperium, welcome back sir." the voice crackled over the comlink with the usual I-love-Thrawn tone. Thrawn raised an eyebrow and smiled.  
"Any news?" Cayel boomed over the comlink.  
"Yes sir. Aside from the shipment of clones from Iridonia we are expecting, our long range sensors have been picking up some strange scans."  
"Good. I expect a full report on this when captain Degtir comes aboard the 'Reaper'." Thrawn interrupted and closed connection.  
"Admiral?" Cayel asked.  
"If those scans are coming from the galactic parimeter, we are going to have guests soon." Thrawn said grimly.  
Cayel shuddered. Three star destroyers, fifteen minor starships, against a full invasion fleet. No. That cant be true. He rubbed his temple, this... this... Thrawn effect was epidemic.  
"Yes captain. It seems Shadowfox will be a vital factor. Please call lieutenant Gallear in."  
  
The doors to the Grand Admiral's quaters opened with a supressed hiss, revealing a softly lighted room dominated by a copy of the admiral's chair from the bridge, which was surrounded by various samples of art, everything seemed as usual, except for the grav panel in front of the chair supporting a dead body of a Yuuzhan Vong warrior. This one styling a searing gap in his abdomen, possibly from a lightsaber. Lieutenant Gallear stood up to his full height, of a meter and eighty cetimeters, straightened his uniform and took a step forward. He neared the command chair, his boots clomping on the spotless floor, saluting when he came infront of the command chair. The chair turned away from the body, revealing Grand Admiral Thrawn with his gloved fingers pressed against each other at the top, in his usual thinking position, his glowing red eyes were red slits of light.  
"Lieutenant Gallear reporting for duty as requested sir!" Gallear boomed and saluted.  
"At ease lieutenant. You have been summoned here because you have been watched lately. You have been watched very closely. Your service to the Second Imperium is extraordinary. You passed the wargame tournament, which would give headache's to many proven tacticians." Thrawn started.  
"Thank you sir, I try my best." Gallear responded, his knees started trembling from the excitement.  
"The traditional reward for a job well done is another job. Therefore, you will take control of the Carrack-class cruiser 'Corolev', which will serve as support to the 82nd Dragonfire squadron in their mission at the Rim." Thrawn concluded.  
"Thank you sir, I wont fail you." Gallear responded.  
"I have no doubt lieutenant." Was that a start of a smile forming on Thrawn's lips? How many officers did Thrawn watch at this stage in their career, recieving command over their first ship? Gallear questioned himself as the doors closed behind him with a vile hiss. 


	24. Chapter 23

Thrawn watched Gallear advancing torward the exit of his chambers for a moment, then shifted his attention to the upcoming meeting. Things were strained to say the least. What they needed was battles and planets to liberate in the name of the Empire. He fired up the holomap and started his search, then thought better of it and raised from his command chair. He streched slowly, and walked torward the doors to his quaters, they opened with a hiss, opening the bridge to his view. He strode torward the front viewpoints, all conversations stopped as he walked over the bridge above the crew pits, many pairs of eyes looked up to him, instead of cowering in fear before his passing. It has begun. He came near the viewpoint and the main command chair, clasped his hands behind the small of his back, and gazed outside. Beneath him was Almania, the landing shuttles going up and down transporting clones on their way down, and transporting supplies and prefab shelters on their way up. Orbiting the planet, the assault frigate 'Ariel' and its captain Fletchir Degtir waited for the convoy to finish unloading their clone cargo, and loading their aid to the Zabrak on Iridonia. Slowly, a shuttle exited the 'Ariel's hangar, gracefully spread its wings, and started accelerating torward the 'Reaper'. Imperial presence in Almania's sector decreased considerably after their newly aquired ship, the Imperial II-class Star Destroyer 'Stormlord' left for Iridonia, and after the Carrack-class cruiser 'Corolev' left to the Rim to preform its propaganda& ship aquiry mission. In the distance, a fizzle passed through space. A brief fizzle, which was abruptly ended by two Victory-class Star Destroyers exiting hyperspace. Half a nano-second later, which streched like eternity, the sensor officer from the crew pit barked out:  
"Two Victory-class Star Destroyers exiting hyperspace in AL-103 sector, identification is... 'Fearbringer' and 'Iron Fist' sir." the officer visibly relaxed at his post.  
"Communications, hail them." Thrawn said. He could hear the soft sound of Captain Cayel's footsteps approaching him.  
"Trouble sir?"  
"No captain, Admiral Torroro has returned. In style." Thrawn allowed a small smile to spoil his otherwise cold and emotionless fasade.  
"Sir, we are recieving a transmission from the 'Fearbringer'." the communication officer said.  
"On screen ensign." Cayel automatically said. Infront of Thrawn, a holoprojection started, showing a man built like an ancient wrestler with bullet-like head. Admiral Torroro.  
"Greetings son, anything interesting happening while I was away?" Torroro boomed with a good dose of pleased lazyness.  
"Ahh, admiral. I see you aquired a Star Destroyer. Impressive. That brings our total of Star Destroyers to four." Thrawn allowed a smile to the older man. Even though he was older then Torroro in total years, he couldnt really count that period he spent in suspended animation is valid, so he was once again 40 years old.  
"Four? Not bad son, not bad. Kessel has happily accepted to be counted among Imperial worlds. I left the 'Dark Eye' to maintain a presence there, and I sent the 'Iron Heart' to escort the two corvettes captured at Kessel to Iridonia. Might I suggest that we start deploying forces to planet protection?" Torroro asked.  
"Indeed Admiral, we will discuss that once you come aboard the 'Reaper', we are having a Fleet staff meeting. Captains Degtir and Frey have already arrived, we are only waiting for you to start the meeting." Thrawn said back, and granted Torroro one of his eye flashes.  
"Very well son, I'll be there in a hip." Torroro said back and closed the connection.  
Thrawn paused for a few minutes infront of the viewpoint, gazing outside, but Cayel was not shure if Thrawn's mind eye was seeing the Star Destroyers and the shuttle exiting the hangar. With a sigh, Thrawn turned around and marched torward the turbolift, casually motioning with two fingers over his shoulder to Cayel. Cayel sighed, and followed.   
  
The door slid open, and Grand Admiral Thrawn strode inside the room, seated around the table, admiral Torroro and captains Frey and Degtir rose to their feet respectfully. Thrawn, followed by Cayel, made his way to the head of the table, while Cayel seated himself near Torroro.  
"Greetings gentlemen. I assume you have reports on your missions?" Thrawn started.  
"Yes sir." The three officers replied in unison.  
"Admiral Torroro, you start first." Thrawn said.  
"As you wish sir. My group encountered severe resistance on Kessel, a Victory-class Star Destroyer and two corvette's. We captured them, not without taking a few hits ourselves, and within a few hours Kessel surrendered. I have sent the 'Iron Heart' to escort the two corvettes to Iridonia, and 'Dark Eye' remained at Kessel to keep an eye on things. I brought the Victory-class Star Destroyer here. Mission was a full success." Torroro finished quickly, apparently satisfied with his doing.  
"Captain Degtir your sensor officer mentioned some strange scans. Anything to add to your report?" Thrawn inquired.  
"Yes mylord. First, I will inform you of the proceedings with the clone transport. So far, our transport rate is 1,000 clones per run, 40 prefab shelters, and 10,000 military rations per return to Iridonia. On our last run, we picked up strange scans from the area of hyperspace distortion on the edge of the galaxy, something which seemed like a wormhole opening. Before we re-entered hyperspace, I belive that we picked up warships on our sensors, but we cant be shure." Thrawn slightly straightened up in his seat.  
"Very well. Captain Frey?" Thrawn continued.  
"Yes sire. Things on Iridonia are going smoothly, we will soon have shelters for all the Zabrak population, and the rations we supplied have helped greatly. Iridonia's economy will soon be producing at full capacity." Frey finished his report.  
"Very well gentlemen. I belive there are some... things I need to explain to you." Thrawn said.  
"Yes sir." they said in unison.  
"I am not the Thrawn you knew, the Thrawn you followed at Bibirlingi." Thrawn cooly said. *There. All done. How soon before they space me?* he thought. The tension in the room jumped to astral heights.  
"But... but..." Cayel started, but the words died in his throat. Torroro was growing... paler. Degtir and Frey followed his example.  
"But how? Allow me to explain, captain." Thrawn continued.  
"Please do sir." Cayel gulped.  
"I am not the Thrawn that died at Bibirlingi, correct, but I am neither a clone." he said.  
"How then?" Torroro said bleakly.  
"The story goes back a long time ago, in the time of the Outbound Flight, after I was exiled to Nirauan, and when Voss Parck found me and brought me before the Emperor. The Emperor foresaw the end of the Empire, a bit cloudly though. Therefore, I agreed to be cloned and be put into suspended animation, so that I may rise again and lead the Empire to its deserved glory. A few months ago, the computer revived me from suspended animation, on Valonar IV." Thrawn finished, and leaned back.  
"So how did you find out about all that happened since you went in suspended animation... sir?" Cayel said, the color returning to his cheeks. As to Torroro's.  
"The computer was programmed to accumulate records of events, when I awoke, I discovered that it intercepted quite a few Imperial transmissions." Thrawn answered.  
"Grand Admiral, I... I appriciate that you told us the truth. Since we met at Hoth, you proved to me, and to others," , Torroro accompanied this with a wave that took in the officers at the table, "that you deserve to lead the Empire. I personally think that your clone that beated the New Republic to its knees was a pale imitation of yourself. Grand Admiral, I will be happy to serve in your Empire." Torroro finished.  
"Agreed." Frey and Degtir said.  
"Thank you gentlemen. Captain?" Thrawn turned his gaze to Cayel.  
"Damn sir, at least you have been honest and upfront about it. Count me in, for the glory of the Empire." Cayel said.  
"Indeed captain, for the glory of the Empire." Thrawn said, and rose from his chair.  
"Gentlemen, please accompany me to the bridge. We have a wormhole to investigate." he said and went torward the door.  
  
* * *   
  
"Ahh, there you are my Lord Auditor coz." a tall, attractive officer wearing Ops captain tags, strode inside.  
"Yes Ivan?" Miles responded his voice a shade below subtle annoyance.   
"Long-range sensors reported ships about twenty lightyears away from our position, after that they dissapeared from our sensors." he said.   
"Ships? Here? This was supposed to be a destination without planets, let alone ships. Exactly why noone guarded its exit on Komarr." Miles said thoughtfully.  
"Yep. Really ruins your plans for a honey moon with Kat." Ivan sighed.   
"One questions what are you doing here Ivan. The whole thing gives a scent of conspiracy." Miles mused.  
"Maternal conspiracy, yes. Ma' is getting heated up wanting to settle my life too after she finally settled Gregors." Ivan said.  
"So thats why you reported for ship duty. Couldnt you just request some embassay duty, like on Earth or someplace far far away from your Vor flower your mother wants to ruthlessly force into marriage with you?" Miles asked.  
"No." Ivan said.  
"Why?"   
"Someone has to gossip about your honey moon after all."  
"I'll keep it in mind to search mine and Ekaterin's room for hidden camera's and listening devices before we hit the sheets." Miles said dryly. Ivan gave him a sneer.  
  
He and Ekaterin were wrestled from their sleep by a loud banging was coming from the door. Ivan's voice flew to them:  
"Miles, open up, we got problems!" Ivan's voice was shaky.  
"Ivan you idiot..." Miles started in a sleepy voice, but was cut off by Ivan:  
"DONT even start it, get dressed and draw your Auditor ass to the bridge, we got company."  
Completly awake and mumbling things about cousins running from ImpSec guards carrying plasma arcs, his hand went for his pants and shirt, and within three minutes he was fully dressed with his comb doing strafing runs on his hair supported by his hand. Half a minute later, he exited his room leaving Ekaterin dressing up herself. Ivan was nowhere to be seen. The alarm started howling, and Miles quickened his step to the bridge.  
  
He entered the bridge which was bustling with frenzied and, like Miles, sleepy officers.   
"Whats going on Ivan?" He barked at his cousin.  
"Unindentified warships just appeared on our sensors. Distance about four clicks, they are approaching us from behind." Ivan replied, not taking his eye off the tactical display.   
"How soon until we get visual?" Miles asked.  
"About a few seconds sir." a lieutenant replied from his post.  
"Very well." Miles said.   
  
The starfield outside of their viewport was rotating to the starboard side of the bridge, and soon enough, two arrow-headed ships came to view, flanking a much smaller ship, which looked like a rod with two extensions at the top in a ninety degrees angle.   
"Look at the size of those things..." Ivan whistled.  
"Almost as big as the 'Prince Serg'." Miles agreed.  
"Sir, they are hailing us." the ensign with the greekie accent said.  
"Alright, open channel." Miles said, subconciously shifting to a mode he hasnt used in a long time. He relaxed, his face changed to a poker-faced expression. Ivan raised his eyebrows in suprise, but before he could speak, the screen infront of them was filled with a nightmare. A man with fiery red eyes, pale blue skin, blue-black hair, and a spotless white uniform of unknown rank filled the screen.  
"Attention unknown vessels! I am Grand Admiral Thrawn of the Imperial Navy aboard the 'Reaper', identify yourselves or be destroyed!" the freak in white boomed, with an extreme amount of venom in his voice.  
"This is Imperial Auditor lord Miles Naismith Vorkosigan of the Barrayaran Imperium aboard the," Miles paused frantically searching for an appropriate name in his head, "aboard the Triumph II" he finished with dignity.  
"Barrayaran Imperium? Im afraid I never heard of a goverment under that name." the man gently raised his eyebrows.  
"Now that you mention it, I havent heard of a goverment called Imperial Navy before." Ivan added from the side.  
"The Imperial Navy is a military section of the Galactic Empire." Thrawn explained.  
"Ah." Miles responded thoughtfully. Could it be arrogance that drove these people to name themselves as Galactic Empire?   
"Well lord auditor, might I propose a meeting? There are a few... interesting details about your ship my technicians are interesting. If you dont kind, we will meet aboard the 'Fearbringer', Admiral Torroro's ship has the most appropriate meeting room, and is well equiped for any... difficulties we might encounter." Thrawn said sweetly.   
Yea right. If we dont act like good guests, they will blow us out of the sky, Miles thought, but said differently.  
"Very well, our delegation will be there shortly." he responded.  
"I will await you." Thrawn's emotionless face noddded an elegant bow, as he dissapeared from the screen.  
  
"Alright Miles, say it." Ivan said.  
"Say what?"  
"That you need me to accompany you in the delegation aboard this, this, Fearbringer vessel."   
"Why Ivan, I meant to go myself. But when youre offering, ofcourse you can accompany me."   
"We are gonna be sorry for this, I just know it." Ivan finished as he and Miles went for the shuttle bay.  
  
Moments later, their shuttle was slicing through space like knife through butter, torwards the looming dread in from of a giant arrow-head shaped vessel. 


	25. Chapter 24

Their shuttle was drawn into the behemoth's hangar bay by a tractor beam, slowly and most of all carefully gliding through the magnetic barrier before settling on the durasteel floor.   
"Ready Ivan?" Miles askedas their shuttle door began to unlock and open.  
"I hope they got girls aboard this tin can." He said wishfully.  
"Just shut up and let me do the talking." Miles belted back at him.  
"Okay my Lord-Auditor-Who-Must-Be-Obeyed cousin, youre the boss. I'll just be the innocent bystander. For a change." Ivan shot back at him with a sneer, as they descended down the ramp.  
  
At each side of their shuttle, there were four detachments of around twenty beings, dressed in white armor with skeleton-like helmets hiding their race, forming a subtle "path" for their guests. At the end of the path, the pale blue skinned man stood, dressed in spotless white, flanked by four officers dressed in olive gray uniforms, and another human in a dark cape with a hood hiding his face, but Miles managed to spot a glitter of interest in the hooded mans eyes.  
They walked torward the man dressed in white, Ivan stared around like a child in a circus, and Miles drawed on his most emotionless poker-face. They stopped infront of the Imperial delegation. The man in white raised an ironical waiting eyebrow, and Ivan's hand instantly flew to salute, leaving Ivan in a puzzled state - more puzzled then before concluded Miles- as the seconds streched as eternity.  
"Admiral Vorkosigan I take it?" Thrawn said.  
"Lord Auditor Vorkosigan." Miles corrected him stiffly.  
"My apologies." Thrawn smiled, and continued:  
"Allow me to introduce myself and my colleagues. I am Grand Admiral Thrawn, and this is Captain Cayel, Admiral Torroro, Captain Frey, Captain Degtir and Lieutenant Lomeir." Thrawn finished.  
"Pleased to meet you gentlemen, I am Lord Auditor Vorkosigan, Voice of Emperor Gregor Vorbarra of Barrayar, this is my ahh, associate Captain Ivan Vorpatril." Miles nodded back.  
"Very well Lord Auditor. Would you please elaborate on how did you pass the hyperspace distortion field?"   
"Hyperspace distortion field?" Miles blinked, puzzled by this terminology.  
"Area where hyperspace travel is impossible." Thrawn patiently explained.  
"Would you care to explain how you appeared out of nowhere?" Ivan asked before Miles could reply to Thrawn. Miles flinched, hoping Thrawn wouldnt find this insulting. The picture of all those skeleton-dressed troops firing nerve distruptors at him and Ivan uninvited popped into his mind.  
"We exited lightspeed ofcourse." Thrawn replied, and before he could continue, an officer approached him, clicked his heels and bowed his head in salute.  
"Yes lieutenant?" Thrawn raised a thoughtful finger to his lips as he took his penetrating fiery stare off Miles's deformed body, not that Miles could blame, the Imperial Auditor title traditionally didnt come in pack with a man whose height was barely above meter and a half, result of prenatal soltoxin damage.  
"Mylord, we recieved reports that Almania is under attack by Yuuzhan Vong forces." the man said as a little note of panic creeped into his voice.   
  
* * *  
  
Thrawn's face remained emotionless, but Miles saw a flicker of something that looked like... like an artist marveling at his artwork. He reached to the comlink on his belt, unclipped it and spoke:  
"Thrawn to bridge, enter coordinates for Almania, notify the 'Oathbraker' and the 'Reaper' to prepare for hyperspace on my mark." he said, and turned to face his staff.  
"Captain Frey, Captain Cayel, return to your flagships and enter hyperspace on my command. Captain Cayel, I will be with you in a moment, wait for me." Thrawn said, and the two men from his escort left with a nodd of respect torward the Lambda class shuttles.  
"Lord Auditor, I am given the impression your ship is incapable of hyperspace travel." Thrawn said to Miles.  
"You are correct. Our ship travels through wormholes." Miles replied.  
"Then it would take you years to reach Almania. Would you like to accompany me aboard my flagship?" Thrawn concluded.  
"Err, ofcourse." Miles said, and went with Thrawn torward his shuttle.  
  
Their shuttle settled on the hangar floor, the ramp lowered with steam hisses, and Thrawn walked down the ramp followed closely by Cayel and Lomer, a little behind them the Auditor and his companion.  
"Admiral..." Cayel started.  
"No captain. We will not lose Almania. It is vital to our goals, and is a major stepping stone torward the unavoidable defeat of the arrogantly self-proclaimed New Republic, the Yuuzhan Vong, and the reinstatement of the Emperor's New Order." Thrawn said.  
"But Admiral, I respectfully ask you to reconsider, three Star Destroyers wont last long against a full invasion force." Cayel persisted.  
"Point taken captain. Exactly why the 'Stormlord' and all ships that are stationed at Iridonia will exit hyperspace in about... ten minues." Thrawn said as he subtly glanced at his chrono, as the turbolift doors closed with a vile hiss.  
  
The bridge was as busy as ever when Thrawn entered, as soon as the turbolift doors opened, he exited the turbolift winged by Cayel, Lomeir, Ivan and Miles, and walked his way torward the Command Chair infront of the main viewpoint.   
"Communication, notify the 'Fearbringer' and the 'Oathbraker' to enter hyperspace on my mark. Helm, enter hyperspace on my mark. Mark." Thrawn said as he seated himself into his Command Chair. His. He smiled to this, once again they were going to battle, once again, they shall be victorious. Cayel and Lomeir positioned themselves on either side, and Miles and Ivan on the starboard viewpoint. The stars infront of them turned into lines, as the three Imperial ships entered hyperspace, the space infront of them turned into a tunnel of light. Miles and Ivan were open-eyed, marveling at this.  
"Interesting technology Admiral. Back home, only means of travel we have is through wormholes." Miles said.  
"Interesting. Very Interesting. That provides a wide array of interesting opportunities for tactical exercises." Thrawn replied with a smile to the small man, whose smile froze on his face.  
"Anything wrong Lord Vorkosigan?" Thrawn asked.  
"Those are almost the same words my father used when he reffered to the conquest of Komarr." Miles responded.  
"Interesting. I look forward to meeting your father." Thrawn replied.  
"Admiral, could you tell me a few things about this... Galactic Empire of yours?" Ivan interjected.  
"Indeed I could, captain. The Galactic Empire was founded by Emperor Palpatine upon the ruins of the Old Republic, and with an armada of Star Destroyers, order and peace was brought to the galaxy. Alas, the Emperor had other plans, as he began oppressing the aliens in the galaxy, favoring humans before any other race. Thus, a Rebel Alliance was formed to oppose the Empire. In the beginning they were a minor group, but after the destruction of Alderaan by the Death Star, they gathered many willing recruits for their cause. The Empire struck back at Hoth. Led by lord Darth Vader, the Empire obliterated a Rebel base on the icy planet of Hoth. Alas, the Rebellion won the most crucial battle. The battle at Endor. There, aboard the Death Star II, Luke Skywalker, a Jedi, managed to defeat lord Vader, and murder the Emperor. Then, the Imperial Armada fell apart."  
"Fell apart? As in civil war?" Miles asked.  
"No, the conflict between the Empire and the Rebellion was the Civil War. You see, the Emperor was a Dark Lord of the Sith. He looked like a willowed old man, but he was powerful in the Force. I once witnessed him shooting lightning out of his bare hands at an officer that failed him. The Emperor used his power to increase the coordination between the Imperial forces, that way they acted as a single strike force. When the Emperor was killed, the motivator he represented was lost, and chaos spread. After the Battle of Endor, the Rebels proclaimed themselves the New Republic. They were opposed by some warlords, including my clone who brought them to their knees before he was murdered." Thrawn continued.  
"Oh. What of these... Yuuzhan Vong?" asked Ivan.  
"They are invaders from another galaxy, they despise all technology, instead relying on biological weapons and ships to fight with. From what Ive seen, their entire goal in this galaxy is to purge it of all 'infidels' as they call us. So far they have been... successful. But then again, I was in suspended animation for a long time, I was awakened only three months ago." Thrawn replied.  
"We will be reverting to realspace in fifteen seconds Admiral." an officer informed them from the crewpit.  
"Good. All crew to battlestations. Captain Cayel, is my admiral ship ready?" Thrawn asked.  
Cayel's back stiffened into parade-style stand, and he replied the formal answer to the formal question.  
"The 'Reaper' is fully under your command Admiral."   
Cayel's timing was, by accident or on purpose, right on time, as the tunnel infront of them turned into lines, and then into dots on the black cape of the galaxy.   
  
Infront of them, Almania lied. Not as peaceful as it was when they left it. Defending the planet, against all odds, stood a lone Victory-class Star Destroyer, the 'Iron Fist', supported by Lancer Frigates and Strike Cruisers, and a couple of assault frigates. Against them, stood a Yuuzhan Vong swarm, countless coralskippers flied around the swarm of cruiser and destroyer analogs. One analog in particuliar was interesting. The Yuuzhan Vong ship boasted a lenght of eight kilometers.  
"Sensors, give me a report on that Vong ship." Thrawn calmly said.  
"Executor-class star destroyer analog sir." the sensor officer's words were laced with panic.  
"Relax ensign. We are not defeated yet. Far from it." Thrawn calmed him.  
"Sir, detecting multiple hyperspace jump points in sector A-02." a new report came in, as the Imperial II-class Star Destroyer 'Stormlord' flanked by the Dreadnoughts 'Iron Heart' and 'Dark Eye' and something that looked like a flying crate exited hyperspace to their port side.  
"Open hailing frequency." Thrawn ordered, and the comm officer nodded back at him after he flicked a switch.  
"This is Grand Admiral Thrawn of the Imperial Navy to all Imperial forces in the area! Form around the 'Shadowfox' and protect it, Alpha Strike Force, return to Alpha flagship and assume drawed formation. Star Destroyers, focus on the Executor-class star destroyer analog, Alpha will take care of other ships." he boomed over the commlink, as in the distance, the flying crate Thrawn had labeled 'Shadowfox' started unloading squadrons and squadrons of TIE Interceptors. Soon, four hundred TIE's were rushing like a tide torward the Yuuzhan Vong coralskipper swarm, and upon contact they began their death dance.  
  
Following the TIE's, Alpha Strike Force came in turbolasers blazing, lead by the Nebulon B2 frigate 'Reaper', with Lancer Frigates 'Warhammer' and 'Trident' in drawed flank formation, and Strike cruiser's 'Storm' and 'Lightning' in a split line formation, forming a crude W. Approaching the Yuuzhan Vong swarm from the plant side, four Star Destroyers were pounding at the Executor class analog in delta formation. The Yuuzhan Vong were caught between the hammer, and the anvil, and as another ship exited hyperspace, they were held firmly by the tongues at the anvil. For the Interdictor cruiser 'Stasis' fired up its gravity well generators.  
On the 'Reaper's port side, a Vong frigate analog ended its career as a middle-age battering ram in a sparkling explosion of coral, followed by a heavy cruiser analog which was firing its deadly plasma at 'Lightning'. Things were going smoothly.  
"Sensor officer, scan the area for TIE's." Cayel couldnt help his fascination.  
"Detecting four hundred TIE Interceptors in the area sir."  
"And coralskippers?" Thrawn asked.  
"Two thousand." the grim reply came.  
Thrawn nodded to Lomeir, who in turn took off his hood slowly, revealing his penetrating eyes and glittering horns to the astonished Miles and Ivan, and then he turned to the starfield, closed his eyes and reached out.  
"Admiral, you might want to deploy some of your ships to take out that group of frigate analogs that is going for the grey ships guarding that flying crate." Miles interjected.  
"Point taken Lord Auditor. Hangar bay, notify Major Kowes to launch and dispose of those frigates, quickly if possible." Thrawn nodded, and continued:  
"Communications officer, play the musical theme I prepared on all channels." Thrawn said, and in a second that it took the officer to select and play the theme, the Imperial March boomed over all communication channels.  
Within three minutes, hailed by a destroyer analog exploding, a squadron of what looked like clutched balls exited the 'Reaper's hangar.  
  
The leading Vong starship spat volley after volley of deadly plasma fire torward the angular formation of Star Destroyers, all of them striking at the Victory Star Destroyer 'Iron Fist'.  
"Thrawn to 'Iron Fist', pull back." Thrawn boomed over the commlink.  
"Negative sir, hyperdrive is out, we are heading for the escape pods, but before we leave we got one more suprise for the Vong." the captain's voice came over the comlink.  
"Sir, they have disarmed their weapons, we are registering an intensifying surge in the 'Iron Fist's engines." the sensor officer called out from the crew pit. Thrawn stared outside at the Star Destroyer breaking formation, and rushing torward the leading Vong ship, the executor-class star destroyer analog, as escape pods started pouring from the hangar.  
"He wont do it!" Cayel said.  
"Glory to the Empire!" the 'Iron Fist' captain's voice boomed over the comlink.  
"Son of a bitch - he will!" Miles said in astonishment as the behemoth Star Destroyer slammed into the Vong ship, they both exploded with a brilliant explosion of sparks, as the TIE's in perfect formation wasted the coralskipper numbers by the dozen. In the background, more frigates were destroyed by Major Kowes, the remaining Star Destroyers wreaked havoc over the battlefield. Thrawn blinked, and spoke:  
"Captain, what was the name of the officer commanding the 'Iron Fist'?"   
"Captain Thompson sir."  
"Thompson. Good man." Thrawn responded. Was it a start of a tear forming in his eye?  
"I noticed sir." Cayel said, openly allowing a tear to slide down his cheek.  
"Order all Star Destroyer's to search the area for escape pods."  
Cayel nodded to the comm officer to procceed the order.  
  
Ten minutes later, a familiar voice boomed over the com frequency.  
"Admiral, captain Thompson reporting for duty." the voice boomed with happyness over the comlink, as Thrawn allowed a smile to spoil his emotionless expression. Both Ivan and Miles were grinning like loons. *This might be the beginning of a good friendship* Thrawn thought, and heroically sniffed. 


	26. Chapter 25

The past week has been twitchy, the Almanians in their gratitude now worked with actual desire to help the Empire, the clone operations on Iridonia were going at full speed, and when the convoy first showed up Thrawn had the feeling his troops would first blast it out of space then check the ashes for identity, but fearlessly he calmly dissuaded them from that wish, and the convoy delivered its cargo without incidents. Now all there was to be done was to find out more about this... Barrayaran Imperium the fascinatingly small Lord Auditor Vorkosigan represented.  
He fully opened his eyes and glanced around the meeting chamber, everything was in tip top shape. Soon, they will arrive.   
A minute later, the door opened, as Captain Cayel followed by Lieutenant Lomeir entered the room, they saluted and took their respective places to Thrawn's left and right side. After them, Admiral Torroro along with Captain Frey and Captain Thompson entered, they settled to the far right and far left of Thrawn, right beside Cayel and Lomeir. Finally, the star of the meeting arrived, as the little Lord Auditor entered the chamber along with his handsome cousin. They settled themselves at the end of the table, Miles facing Thrawn, and Ivan sitting to his right, across Frey.  
"Gentlemen, the point of this meeting is to determine what should we do about Lord Vorkosigan and the Barrayaran Imperium." Thrawn started.  
"A point if I may Admiral, there is no need for you to do anything." Miles piped in.  
"Your point is noted Lord Auditor. Alas, you fail to percieve the true strenght of the Yuuzhan Vong. The invasion fleet whose destruction you witnessed, whose destruction was payed at a high price," he nodded to Thompson, "is just a minor fleet the Yuuzhan Vong can direct against us. Ultimately, when the New Republic falls, either to the Yuuzhan Vong or due to internal unrest, the invaders will turn upon the Imperial Remnant, and ultimately, upon us. Once they finish with us, they will move torwards Barrayar." Thrawn said cooly.  
"So youre suggesting Barrayar supplies military aid to you." Miles belted out, his accent beginning to change slightly, Ivan started murmoring:  
"Not the maniacal Betan again..."   
"Shut up Ivan." Miles spat at him in sotto voce.  
"To be blunt, I would prefer if you supplied us with the technology." Thrawn said.  
"That might work. If you divulge your hyperspace technology to us." Miles tapped back.  
"That sounds like a good bargain. Anything you would want to offer? It is in your interest that we stop the invaders." Thrawn reminded him.  
"I was thinking of the Imploder lance and the electronic orbit randomizator for your starships, and space battle armor and nerve distruptors for your troops. And maybe we might throw in a little extra." Miles said, Ivan accompanied this with a whistle of suprise.   
"Im afraid Im unfamiliar with that technology, so I am unable to determine its value." Thrawn said.  
"There might be a way for you to try it out." Miles hesitated, giving his ship to this man, however brilliant, wasnt something he wanted to do unless it was his last option. Thrawn seemed to read this from his face. He smiled and continued:  
"Nothing so unconventional, if you would allow Lomeir to scan your mind, we would be able to determine the value of this technology you offer."  
"Scan my mind?" Miles echoed.   
"Through the Force." Lomeir said simply, and gestured with his hand torward Ivan, who began to raise from his chair, after a minute of Ivan's yelping Lomeir finally dropped his finger and Ivan dropped into the chair.  
"How did you do that?" Ivan said.  
"Through the Force. Do you wish me to scan your mind Lord Auditor?" Lomeir asked.  
"Oh what the heck, do it." Miles said back after a few seconds of thinking. Lomeir didnt need to be told twice, he streched out with the Force, and gazed into the little man's eyes, and beyond.  
  
* * *  
  
He was on another battleship, people dressed in grey uniforms were running around, infront of him strange ships were assaulting his own ship.   
"Whatinhell is that?" the man who looked alot like Admiral Torroro, but with obvious Asian ancestory said, as something huge and indecipherable appeared in the throat of the wormhole on the tactical readout, and the thing began to accelerate. The asian punched up the read-outs.  
"Its too big to be that fast. Its too fast to be that big."  
He somehow recognized the ship, and words not his own flew from his tongue.  
"Our Barrayaran Imperial Reinforcements have just arrived." He took a dizzy breath. "Did I not promise you..."  
  
The ripple in the unknown assailants formation was like a silent cry of dismay, one of their ships made a run on the big ship Lomeir recognized as 'Prince Serg', but was sliced in half by some weapon unknown to him.  
  
* * *  
  
The little man's companion shoke him out of his trance, as both he and Miles returned to conciousness.  
"You entered my memories." Miles stated.  
"Yes." Lomeir said.  
"What did you see?"  
"Ships incoming, Man in grey uniform which looked like Admiral Torroro, then something I called Barrayaran Imperial Reinforcements came, one of the incoming ships made a run on the leading ship... 'Prince Serg' I think, but was sliced in half by some unknown weapon. Then I woke from the trance." Lomeir replied.  
"You recognize the situation Lord Auditor?" Thrawn asked.  
"Yes. War of the Hegen Hub. I stopped the Cetagandan approach with my fleet long enough for my father to arrange for Barrayaran reinforcements to arrive. What Lomeir saw was near the finish, and I belive he saw the imploder lance at work." Miles said thoughtfully.  
"Thoughts Lomeir?" Thrawn asked.  
"Definitly worthy to trade for. Ive seen other things before, mainly in clips. The other things he offered are interesting, and will probably be useful to us. But there is something which would be invaluable to us, something he didnt offer." Lomeir said.  
"What is that?" Miles said.  
"Plasma Mirrors. Sword-Swallowers." Lomeir said.  
"Sword-Swallowers? That is anti-laser defense, noone uses lasers since Betans invented the Sword-Swallowers." Miles said lightly, then almost choked on his words. Thrawn's fleet was using lasers. Probably along with all other people in this sector.  
"Lasers... Alright, I'll throw in Sword-Swallower and Plasma Mirror schematics." Miles said, and made adjustments to his datapad. In reply, Thrawn entered some codes into his own datapad, and then casually layed it on the table. Miles followed his example, and they exchanged datapads. Thrawn inserted his into his comsole, and the hologram projector blurted out the schematics for the imploder lance.  
"Captain, notify the shipyards that their main priority is to integrate this into the 'Reaper's weapons arsenal. Also notify the Imperial II-class star destroyer 'Stormlord' that from now on it will serve as my flagship as long as the 'Reaper' is in dry dock." Thrawn murmored, Cayel nodded and dispatched the schematics and the orders via his comconsole.  
"Now Lord Auditor, do you want my technicians to install the hyperdrive aboard your ship, or do you want us to return you to your ship?" Thrawn asked politely.  
"I belive I should report as soon as possible to my superior, before getting drawed into a conflict which could be politically embarassing should the Yuuzhan Vong offer peace to the Barrayaran Imperium." Miles mused.  
"Oh they usually offer peace. When they want to lull their opposition into beliving they are going to stop. But in fact, they wont stop. Not as long as they have a single ship to throw at us." Cayel said.  
"Now now captain." Thrawn thoughtfully murmored, not disagreeing, Miles noted.  
"Ouch. Fanatics eh?" Ivan winced.  
"Correct captain. Now lord Auditor, would you accompany me to the bridge?" Thrawn said, politely turned his hand palm upwards as he raised from his chair.  
"Ofcourse Admiral." Miles said, raising himself.  
  
* * *  
  
Cayel and Thrawn watched from the viewport of the 'Stormlord' as Vorkosigan's ship came torward the wormhole, then dissapeared as the Necklin rods were set in motion, creating a fifth dimension needle through the wormhole.  
"Well, we certainly made the most out of this." Cayel commented.  
"Not nearly enough captain. You saw their reaction to the fact we use lasers. We discovered our weakness, while finding none of our opponents." Thrawn mused.  
"With all respect sir, I highly doubt the man has the wits to make such an observation. He mentioned his father conquered a planet, that clearly means his father has some power, probably an admiral in their starfleet. This Vorkosigan probably served in his father's fleet, and in my opinion his position is entirely based on nepotism." Cayel observed Vorkosigan's position.  
"I dont agree captain. If anything, his rank was not earned by privilege." Thrawn said blandly.  
"Really?" Cayel said in an encouraging tone, hoping to draw more out of Thrawn, who in return smiled at his attempt.  
"Medical scans. I had Vorkosigan scanned on our return to Almania, I considered feeding him drugs like Lomeir, but then thought better." Thrawn belted out.  
"You have been feeding Lomeir drugs?" Cayel said under breath.  
"Mixed with the air in his room. The gas is a delicate and very artistical combination of intelligence and physical enhancing drugs." Thrawn smiled, making Cayel gulp.  
"And Vorkosigan's scan?"  
"Synthetic bones. Scars upon scars of scars. Other minor complications indicate to prenatal damage, though I cannot be shure how or is it the correct answer to our puzzle. Lomeir's report on this man's mind indicates that his IQ is rather high." Thrawn sighed in return.   
"Well Admiral, what is our next move?" Cayel said, firmly determined to keep his attention on the here and now, not the past or the future. The future will be defeated once it arrives, no need to ponder over things that cannot be done.  
"I belive we should calm down a bit, gather resourses, support, establish firmer shipping routes between our three planets, and slowly build up our forces." Thrawn pointed out.  
"Very well Admiral. What should I relay to our shipyards to build?" Cayel unclipped his datapad from his belt, ready to transmit orders.  
"We need something armored and reasonably fast, not too expensive... I belive three Dreadnoughts should be enough for our future plans. Also, notify the shipyards that I want every star destroyer and other ships capable of carrying starfighters fully equiped with five squadrons of TIE Interceptors, a TIE Bomber squadron, and a TIE Vanguard squadron for scouting purposes. Also, notify the Research Center on Iridonia that I will be expecting a report about their study on the V-38." Thrawn said, and Cayel relayed the information.   
Together, they made their way torward the turbolifts, and ultimately torward Fate itself, which was racing across time and space to claim its prize. Indeed, Fate had much in store for the Chiss warrior.  
  
~THE END~  
  
NOTE: Sequel to 'Fury of the Admiral' will be released soon, I am halfway done with first 4-5 chapters, but I was forced to format my HDD and now I have to start anew. The sequel is titled 'Before the Storm', and I certainly hope I'll write it better then this piece-of-junk's early chapters. :) 


End file.
